Historias de JN por firepearl
by countegor
Summary: En este capítulo, Jimmy nunca ha visitado la casa de los Vortex. Y ahora que se casa con Cindy, es su obligación conocer a los padres de ella. ¿Qué habrá de raro con los Vortex que Jimmy les tiene tanto miedo?
1. No querrás saber lo que estoy pensando

No querrás saber lo que estoy pensando… _Escrita por el usuario firepearl_

**Advertencia: No poseo los derechos de Jimmy Neutron o algo parecido. Pero si poseo el DVD, como mi propia historia la que tengo aquí.**

"¡Ahhh! " Gritó sorprendido cierto niño genio. Su silla estaba cayendose hacia atrás…había sido una mala idea combatir una mosca (hey, cómo llegó eso hasta aquí?) estando parado en la silla. Por un momento intentó desesperadamente de luchar contra la ley de gravedad- sin éxito alguno. Con un golpe sordo su silla chocó con el suelo, lanzando a Jimmy duramente contra su escritorio, que estaba cubierto de experimentos. Inmediatamente un líquido púrpura se derramó sobre su rostro. Por falta de oxígeno el niño tragó y engullió algo del dulce brebaje. De nuevo en el suelo tosió y se frotó el rostro. Por unos minutos observó el desastre que había causado. Todo el escritorio estaba lleno de ese líquido púrpura, vidrios por todas partes y papeles desparramados por el piso.

"Genial…" murmuró Jimmy enojado. "Qué desorden….bueno tal vez puedo engañar a Carl para que limpie esto, si se lo digo le hará a mamá un gran favor…" El niño se encogió.

"No. Mala…muy mala idea. No me gustó como sonó." Se volvió sensato (y un poco asustado de Carl…).

Pero antes de que pudiera divisar el desorden un poco más, sintió que algo andaba mal. El laboratorio giró enfrente de sus ojos y de pronto se detuvo en seco. Su estómago crujió, su boca se puso seca. ¿Qué gusto tenía el líquido? Los ojos de Jimmy se abrieron más. "Oh oh…" murmuró, con el nudo en la garganta.

Se había tomado por accidente algo de su suero de la verdad recién terminado. Eso no podía ser nada bueno…

"¡Jimmy! ¡Sube por favor! Necesito que hagas cosas por mí…" asomó su madre la cabeza desde la pantalla.

Jimmy tragó saliva, y volteó su cabeza para ver la pantalla. Ni de broma iba a dejar el laboratorio, mientras estuviera afectado por el suero!

"Ahora no, mamá!" respondió a través del vocero, tratando de deshacerse de ella.

Pero Jimmy debía aprender, como cualquier otro niño de su edad, que era imposible deshacerse de tu madre, si tenía una tarea para darte.

"Estás ocupado cariño?" preguntó curiosa Judy, con un poco de molestia grabada en su voz.

Jimmy quiso asentir y terminar la discusión, pero para su sorpresa su boca tenía otros planes.

"No madre, sólo que no quiero salir de aquí." Salieron las verdaderas palabras de su boca.

Su madre se enfureció.

"No hay excusa, entonces! Los pequeños genios vagos deben hacer el doble de esfuerzo!" demandó ella en su mejor carácter de madre estricta.

"Pero mamá…" Jimmy comenzó a rechazar pero fue interrumpido inmediatamente por la estricta orden:

"AHORA!"

Suspirando Jimmy dejó su laboratorio y fue a la cocina. Suero o no, nunca fue divertido hacer enojar a su madre. Después de todo, usó unas cuantas cosas 'inusuales' para limpiar la casa… y no quería terminar como MaternoTron….El niño sonrió a esta alternativa. Como si pudiera!

"JIMMY!!" su madre bramó enojada, como si él no la hubiese alcanzado todavía.

Jimmy se encogió por el sonido de su voz. Como si…? De pronto no estaba tan seguro. Apresurado por la reciente energía ganada milagrosamente, corrió a la cocina. Judy negó con la cabeza y le entregó una lista.

"Jovencito, harás todo lo que diga esa lista!" dijo con firmeza.

Jimmy gimió.

"Pero mamá… no puede hacer esto papá?" preguntó con ojos de cachorro. Su madre le miró enojado y él sonrió avergonzado.

Justo a tiempo, Hugh entró a la cocina, alegre y tonto como siempre e ignorando completamente la situación. En una mano sostenía un pato de madera, su último y favorito.

"Mira esto Jimbo…" presentó orgulloso su tesoro, admirándolo con ojos relucientes.

"No es hermoso?" Hugh parecía estar fuera de sí, babeando por su 'adorado' pato.

Jimmy trató de esbozar una sonrisa. El niño nunca podría entender el gusto de su padre por los patos. Igualmente, mientras más admirara a esa cosa, más pronto su padre lo dejaría en paz. Desafortunadamente, las cosas no sucedieron como Jimmy quería…

"Bueno de hecho papá, sólo es otro de tus tontos, aburridos, inútiles patos y de gran inmadurez para un hombre de tu edad." Escupió, antes de que pudiera detenerse.

Sus padres quedaron boquiabiertos. Tratando de cubrirse de su imprevisto, Jimmy comenzó a decir rápido:

"Bueno… realmente quise decir que tu rara obsesión con los patos es algo molesta." Cuando se enteró de lo que dijo, se puso una mano en la boca.

"Lo que…quiero…decir es…que los patos son estúpidos. Están allí para ser comidos no admirados."

El pequeño genio se encogió ante sus propias palabras… qué demonios estaba él diciendo? Bueno… lo que pensaba, pero aún así…

Las bocas de sus padres se cayeron del horror, y él pudo jurar que escuchó una lechuza cantar afuera. De todas formas, Jimmy no había terminado todavía.

"Francamente, papá tus patos me avergüenzan. Por eso no te dije cuándo era la fecha de nuestro muestra y dí con los padres en la escuela. Podrías haberte humillado tú mismo y a mí, como todas las veces, que llevaste a tus patos!"

Encogiéndose más, inmediatamente demonizó que haya inventado ese tonto suero. Su padre estaba seguramente herido ahora… maldita verdad. No sabiendo cómo explicar esto, Jimmy salió por la puerta gritando:

"Por cierto mamá, tu cabello se ve horrible hoy!"

Y se había ido, dejando una mata de polvo detrás.

Sus padres se quedaron mirándolo como idiotas. Por fin Judy recobró la voz y dijo despacio:

"Qué fue todo eso?"

Hugh negó con la cabeza.

"Creo que nuestro hijo está creciendo…"

Entendiendo por fin lo que su hijo había dicho su hijo él presionó su pato contra su pecho como protegiéndolo y agregó dulcemente:

"Los patos no dan vergüenza! Verdad, Bomboncito?!" preguntó para consentimiento de su esposa.

Judy tragó saliva y sonrió abiertamente a su esposo, mientras una esquina de su boca estaba más grande que la otra.

"Seguro querido… lo que tú digas…"

Hugh asintió satisfecho.

"Críticos ignorantes… en estos días hay por allí muy pocos con el sentido por la pura belleza…"

Judy continuó sonriendo, mientras las esquinas de su boca cayendo lentamente.

"Sí… belleza… seguro…"

Jimmy corrió nerviosamente por la calle. Eso salió muy mal! Todo lo que pudo hacer era tener esperanzas, de que nadie se cruzaría en su camino, hasta que el suero ya no hiciera efecto.

Por desgracia, la suerte no estaba con él hoy. Luego de sólo dos minutos Britney pasó cerca de él en el pavimento. Llevaba orgullosa una nueva chaqueta rosa, y su mentón estaba alto en el aire. Al ver a Jimmy lo llamó:

"Hola Jimmy! Qué te parece mi, este, totalmente nueva chaqueta?" su voz estaba alegremente cantarina.

Jimmy estaba incómodo con ella. Ella no querría saber, qué es lo que él pensaba, se imaginó. Sin notar su expresión Britney continuó:

"Espero que Nick, este, me vea totalmente en esto…" dejó escapar un suspiro soñador.

Antes que Jimmy pudiera hacer algo, habló:

"Bueno de hecho Britney, creo que te ves como un cerdito envuelto en papel de aluminio."

Bien… eso se oyó demasiado bien…

La niña rubia se quedó boquiabierta. Jimmy trató de de mantener su boca cerrada para no causar daños futuros, pero perdió la batalla.

"Creo que es el resultado de pésimas revistas de moda y publicidad barata… no te dijeron en serio que, te verías bien en esto, verdad?"

Podría deshacerse del suero, tirándolo al más profundo pozo que podría cavar con sus máquinas…

"Y acerca de Nick… sí, creo que eres tonta y algo hueca lo suficiente como para él… pero escuché de él que no eres lo suficientemente bella. Pero no te preocupes, creo que una chica amistosa, ingenua y no inteligente como tú encontrará un chico igualmente amistoso y bobo que sea feliz…"

Britney se encogió shockeada, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sorprendido por sus propias palabras, Jimmy trató de salvar la situación:

"Uh… Lo lamento tanto Britney! Sólo te dije lo que pensaba honestamente!"

Al segundo que habló, supo que había arruinado todo. Britney tuvo suficiente. Se marchó enojada, gritando:

"Eres un grandísimo animal, Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy suspiró frustrado. Se sintió mal por ser así con ella. No era porque conocía a Britney de esa forma, sino que seguro que no merecía un trato así. Ahora había insultado a tres personas. El día fue mejorando y mejorando… cómo la gente ordinaria podría hacerle frente a su precaria, vida llena de humillaciones, se preguntó a sí mismo, sarcástico. Preguntándose que hacer y sin prestar atención, a dónde iba, se encontró de pronto enfrente de la Dulcería. Justo en ese momento Bolbi pasó por su camino.

"Lindo día. Bolbi feliz!" canturreó con su propia voz molesta.

Al ver a Jimmy saludó con una insoportable expresión en su rostro.

"Hola amigo! Bolbi feliz!"

Jimmy respondió rápidamente:

"Bolbi no soy tu amigo. Eres un chico lunático, raro con serios problemas. Preferiría ser cocinado y servido en un plato, que hablar contigo!" Jimmy quiso golpearse a sí mismo. Eso era algo muy cruel para decir; incluso si era la verdad (las conversaciones con Bolbi eran tan agradables como un cuchillo en ambas orejas…)

Bolbi se mostró herido hasta el piso, casi tocando sus zapatos.

"Bolbi triste…" sollozó, sacando un pañuelo.

Pero Jimmy continuó:

"Y podrías por favor aprender a hablar? Te aseguro que crié hamsters que se parecen a Shakespeare a tu lado."

El hombrecito extraño se sonó la nariz.

"Arghh!! Quise decir…eres…tan… insoportable …."

Eso fue el colmo. Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta Jimmy corrió desesperadamente en una dirección cualquiera y terminó en el medio de la Dulcería.

Justo entonces se cruzó con Nick Dean. Simplemente genial. El niño alto parpadeó confundido como si le tomara unos segundos para reconocer a Jimmy. Cuando por fin lo hizo, preguntó con enojo:

"Qué pasa Neutron… cuál es la prisa? Eso no es genial…."

La respuesta llegó rápida:

"Bueno tú tampoco lo eres Nick! Quiero decir, honestamente cuántas veces puede alguien chocar con un hidrante? Pensarías que aprendió la lección después de la tercera vez! Pero de acuerdo, obviamente eres más tonto que un pan, así que no me sorprende…"

Atemorizado, Jimmy se calló la boca. Hablar sobre lo incorrecto a decir con la persona incorrecta. Casi pudo sentir los moretones. La expresión de Nick se oscureció.

"Qué tratas de decirme, Neutron?" preguntó amenazante.

Aunque Jimmy intentó mantener cerrada su boca, no pudo.

"Que eres un desgraciado cobarde! Recuerdas cuando peleamos contra Poultra? Nunca escuché a una niña gritar tan alto como tú lo hiciste! Me pregunto qué ven las mujeres en tí. Honestamente, pasas más tiempo en el espejo, que ellas!"

Estaba frito.

Los ojos de Nick brillaron peligrosamente. Estaba por acercarse un poco, cuando de pronto otras personas, que escucharon la conversación, se echaron a reír. Avergonzado el muchacho dio la vuelta y se fue de la Dulcería, no sin antes gritar:

"Me vengaré por esto algún día, Neutron!"

Jimmy suspiró aliviado. Su cabeza estaba segura por ahora. De alguna forma debía encontrar la manera de evitar a más gente y regresar a su laboratorio, y arreglar la situación. Ahora que había insultado incluso a Nick Dean, sólo el cielo sabía que aguardaba para él luego. Pero justo cuando dio la vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Betty. Sus ojos se abrieron con terror. De todas las personas tenía que encontrarse a ella! Maldita su mala suerte!

"Hola Jimmy!" dijo ella dulcemente, claramente ignorando la asustada expresión en sus ojos.

"Qué bueno verte."

Jimmy puso sus dos manos en su boca, rezando por quedarse callado. Pero eso no ayudo. Oh dios…

"No estoy tan contento de verte a tí Betty." La oración corrió mil veces por su cabeza… QUE DEMONIOS??

No podía creerselo ni a él mismo. Como podría él decirle eso a ella? Bueno… estaba asustado de verla en estas… condiciones, así que era la verdad, pero aún así…

Betty sólo lo observó con sus grandes ojos marrones. Decepcionada dijo:

"Pero Jimmy… eso no fue lindo… pensé que yo te gustaba…" dijo ella, bajando lentamente la mirada.

Jimmy mordió su labio. Lo mordió tan fuerte, que casi sangró. Pero las malditas palabras encontraron cómo salir de su boca.

"Si bueno supongo que esa eras sólo tú. Digo, eres encantadora y todo, pero enfrentémoslo: no eres muy brillante. Nunca podrías gustarme de esa manera; te usé para distraer mi amor por otra persona…" El mundo entero se detuvo.

Ahora Jimmy estaba igual de shockeado que Betty, quien parecía que lo hubiese abofeteado. Nunca creyó que pensaría de esa manera. El mundo entero se había vuelto loco. LOCO!! Como ….increíblemente-desquiciadamente-bestialmente-increíblemente-remotamente-**_LOCO_**!!

Betty dio la vuelta sin decir una palabra y se fue, su pelo saltarín ondulaba como una peluca sucia sobre sus hombros. Jimmy quiso llamarla de vuelta, pero decidió al revés. Por ahora lo podría volver peor. Si pudiera ponerse peor…

Sam pasó por allí.

"Muchacho, eres un niño malo el día de hoy, sí! Estás echando a todos mis clientes, sí!"

"Bueno considerando la porquería que les sirves de comer, preferiría decir que los salvé de envenenamiento! " Jimmy no pudo controlarse.

Las mejillas de Sam se tornaron rojas como tomates.

"FUERA!" gritó furioso al muchacho.

Sin mirar atrás, Jimmy salió corriendo ….sólo para toparse con otra persona. Libby. Se encontraba escuchando otro de sus miles de CD's de música. Sonriendo le dijo a Jimmy:

"Hola Jimmy! Encontré el CD perfecto! Es tan…" pero Jimmy la interrumpió.

"De verdad crees que me interesa? Bueno a mí no. Francamente, te quiero como amigo Libby, pero tu obsesión con la música, es muy molesta!"

Libby lo miró ofendida.

"Digo siempre es: "Mira esto!" O: "Ese es el ritmo!" Creo que eres bastante lista para tener otra ocupación, o quieres ser una chica fiestera siempre? Así como estás, nadie te tomará en serio _nunca_…eh…con todo respeto…" intentó decir desesperado.

"Alguien se levantó del lado incorrecto de la cama, no?" repuntó Libby ofendida.

Y se fue hechando humo, murmurando enojada:

"Cínico! No puedo creer, que a ella le guste…" Pero el resto de sus palabras no las alcanzó a escuchar. Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó caminando.

Sólo a unos metros más se encontró con su favorita… gran broma, su maestra la Srta. Ave, quien se veía como si estuviera en total paz con el mundo y el universo. Bueno, el suero de la verdad podría cambiar eso fácilmente…

"Hola JiIIIImmy no es un hermooooSOoo día?" preguntó con su propia voz chirriante, que siempre hace que quieras arrancarte las orejas.

Jimmy contestó casi derrotado:

"Notó alguna vez, que se ve como un pájaro? Digo su nariz es grande, como un pico!"

La Srta. Ave parpadeó sorprendida.

"Sí… un día GreenPeace vendrá a salvarla como especie en extinción!"

Genial. Ahora había insultado a su maestra en el peor día. El día mejoraba y mejoraba cada vez más.

"Ah y algo más que siempre quise preguntarle: Cómo diablos, consiguió permiso como tutora? Está menos calificada que un niño de preescolar!"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Jimmy salió corriendo rápidamente diciendo:

"Lo siento, pero es la verdad!"

"Jiiiimy!! Sólo por eso tendrás que ver el increíblemente aburrido documental sobre Egypt cinco veces seguidas!!" gritó la Srta. Ave, cuando recobró la voz.

La maestra corrió conmovida detrás de él para darle su castigo. Igual, de alguna manera él logró escapar de ella. Esto era una locura. Toda esa gente probablemente ahora lo odiaba. Bueno, había pensado lo que creyó justo en ese momento, pero ciertamente nunca pensó que era algo tan malo en general, como lo que ahora pensarían de él!

Escondido detrás de una casa de pronto se encontró con Sheen, siempre saliendo de la nada en el lugar menos indicado.

"Hola Jimmy mira esto! Mi nueva figura de acción de UltraLord…OYE! Adonde vas?" preguntó el chico hiperactivo.

"OYEEE… ESA ES MI FIGURA DE ACCIÖN FAVORITA NUMERO VEINTIUNO!!"

Jimmy corrió como perseguido por la calle. Pero no pudo evitar gritar:

"Esta es igual de aburrida que las otras!"

"IGNORANTE MORTAL!! ULTRALORD DEBERIA CASTIGARTE!! Oh… hola Srta. Ave… no le hablaba a… usteeeed…AW! Soy delicado!!" la voz de Sheen se oyó a lo lejos.

Negando con la cabeza, Jimmy continuó corriendo. Al momento siguiente se topó con Carl. El destino realmente quiso castigarlo el día de hoy. Temblando saltó hacia atrás y escapó, dejando a un confuso Carl atrás, y diciéndole sólo:

"Carl tienes serios problemas! Y aléjate de mi madre!"

"PERO MI DOCTOR DICE… hola Srta. Ave. Por qué arrastra a Sheen con usted? Y por qué está sudando tanto? La gente vieja puede correr? Y por qué Jimmy corría y por qué está corriendo en la misma dirección que él….AHHH SON MUCHAS PREGUNTAS!! Eh… Por qué me está mirando de esa manera…OUCH!!" la voz de Carl se escuchó menos en pocos segundos.

En vez de eso, Jimmy alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Sheen:

"CORRE JIMMY, DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES, SE HA VUELTO LOCA!!...eh… sólo bromeaba Srta. Ave… somos amigos… verdad? Verdad… eh Srta. Ave….CORRE JIMMY!!"

"MI ESCAPULA!!"

"BRAAAWK!!"

Jimmy corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Por fin, no pudo escuchar más a sus amigos, pero por seguridad siguió corriendo.

Luego de cinco minutos se detuvo poco a poco. Una calle vacía se presentó ante sus ojos. Aliviado siguió su curso cuando de pronto una voz lo llamó:

"Oye, Nerdtrón!"

Jimmy se congeló completamente. Cerró sus ojos silenciosamente rezando.

'Por favor… por favor no…"

Pero era ella. Cindy Vortex se paró enfrente de él cuando éste volteó a verla, con una pícara sonrisa.

"Qué pasa, Nerdtrón? El zoológico quiere de vuelta a su mono en la jaula?"

La respuesta de Jimmy llegó enseguida:

"Vortex, esa fue una muy buena!"

Se sorprendió por sus propias palabras, al igual que Cindy.

"Qué cosa dijiste?" preguntó ella desconcertada.

"Fue bastante gracioso lo que dijiste. Tengo que admitirlo."

Cindy movió la cabeza sorprendida.

"Estás demente Nerdtrón!"

"Y tú estás muy linda, lo sabías?"

Los ojos de Jimmy crecieron al tamaño de platos. Acaba de decir lo que dijo? Imposible!

El mentón de Cindy se cayó al piso.

"Que-qué-…?" logró contestar ella.

Jimmy se enrojeció, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su boca cerrada.

"Eres una chica muy bonita…eh…Digo….eres..yo…ugh….bueno lo que trato de decir es que aprecio tu…!"

"AJA!! AHI ESTAS!! AHORA JOVENCITO, VERAS CUAN CALIFICADA ESTOY!!" la Srta. Ave apareció repentinamente detrás de Cindy, con Sheen y Carl agarrados de una oreja.

"Es terrible…terrible!! UltraLord donde estás?! "Sheen bramó.

"QUIERO A MI MAMI!! O A LA MAMA DE JIMMY…y sus galletas…" se quejó Carl.

Jimmy miró a su furiosa maestra, luego a Cindy, luego a su maestra y gritó:

"Rayos! Debo irme!"

Con una última mirada avergonzada hacia Cindy, salió corriendo lo más rapido que pudo, con la Srta. Ave y sus dos secuestrados justo detrás de él.

"ASI QUE AHORA SERAN SIETE VECES QUE DEBERAN MIRARLO TU Y TUS AMIGOS!!"

"Oiga, nosotros qué hicimos?"

"NO ME INTERESA!!"

"QUE? ES UNA PERSONA INJUSTA CON METODOS QUE SON UNA VERGÜENZA PARA LA DEMOCRACIA!! ULTRALORD DEBERÍA…"

"OCHO VECES!!"

"DIEZ, O NO HAY TRATO!!"

"BIEN!"

"BIEN!"

"Eh Sheen… no pienso que…"

"SI CARL! TU NO PIENSAS! ASI QUE DEJAME HACER NEGOCIOS!!"

"Pero…."

"CALLENSE LOS DOS!! BRAAAWK!!"

"UltraLord te va a…"

"SON UNOS RIDICULOS!!"

"**NEUTRON!!**"

"Lo siento pero es la verdad…AHHHH!!"

Ignorando la escena entera Cindy miró sorprendida al niño genio. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, y se tocó el rostro, con una sonrisa saliendo de sus labios.

"_Cree que soy bonita..._"

Nota del autor: El usuario firepearl me permitió traducir su fanfic al español y publicarlo, por lo tanto aquí está. Empecé con el que me pareció el mejor y el más gracioso, puesto que no hubiese sido justo que se lo perdieran. Además ya lo había empezado a traducir. Más adelante publicaré los otros capítulos de esta historia y aún hay más.


	2. No querrás saber: parte 2

_Nota de traducción: El siguiente capítulo es la continuación del anterior, que la autora no pensaba continuar, pero lo hizo a pedido expreso de los fans, incluído su servidor. Es un poco largo sí, e incluso la autora de la historia lo admitió, y temió tirar abajo todo, pero si la leen entera como yo se fijarán que todo esto valió la pena leerlo y mucho :)_

"JIMMY BRAWK NEUTRON!! VEN AQUI EN ESTE INSTANTE!! "

"Oiga Srta. Ave, podría soltarme por un minuto? Acabo de ver esa nueva figura de acción de UltraLord y la NECESITO…..oiga …. por favor déjeme comprarla!! Puede agarrar mi oreja de nuevo cuando quiera!!

Las voces se escucharon menos. Jimmy, quien estaba escondido en una esquina, respiró aliviado. Su corazón latía fuerte por su exhaustivo escape de las garras de la Srta. Ave.

'Quién diría que llamar a tu maestra un pájaro, podría alterarlos ASI…' pensó, aún respirando con dificultad.

'Eh… bien…. tal vez debería haberlo esperado…..de este estúpido suero!'

Pero no sólo era la carrera la que estaba pasando por su mente….aún sintió una fuerte confusión, acerca de las cosas que le dijo a Cindy….su rival.

'Ese suero debe tener algún mal funcionamiento…..hmm pero eso es muy improbable, yo lo hice….' Se preguntó silencioso, parado sobre el pavimento.

'Como si realmente creyera que Cindy Vortex es bonita!! Si estaré loco!' Continuó su camino, negando con la cabeza.

Pero por mucho que tratara de convencerse, no se atrevió a hablar de eso en público.

No prestó mucha atención a su paso, y se sorprendió cuando una voz malvada sonó desde la calle.

"Ah, hola Jimmy…. ha pasado mucho tiempo, no es así?"

Jimmy se encogió.

'Genial. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.'

Con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, volteó a ver, a la persona que habló.

"Ah, hola Eustace, desgraciado llorón! Realmente desprecio verte por aquí. De hecho diría que quisiera enterrarme en un hoyo de esta avenida, pero no quiero complacer tu deseo. Y esto es sólo una metáfora para expresar lo mucho que te detesto… como un modo sarcástico pero con estilo …."

'Aquí voy otra vez! Hablando con mi enemigo sobre lenguaje. Lo que es la diplomacia…' Jimmy pensó seriamente, mientras su boca aún seguía enseñándole a un muy sorprendido Eustace sobre el uso de metáforas.

'Guau…. y este servicio es totalmente gratis… nada que cobrarle a mi buen amigo Eustace.' agregó sarcásticamente a su mente.

Eustace tuvo suficiente. Con una furiosa mirada en su rostro le interrumpió:

"Tratas de tomarme por tonto?! Soy tan rico; que podría comprarte a tí y a tu familia y venderlos como esclavos!!"

Jimmy sonrió:

"Qué pena que no puedas comprarte un cerebro, lo necesitas…"

Mientras Jimmy disfrutaba la enrojecida, y ardiente expresion en la cara de Eustace, el suero de la verdad decidió una vez más hacer de las suyas:

"Sabías que la esclavitud fue abolida en el año…."

La lección de historia siguió con Jimmy enrojeciéndose cada vez más y más, sin tener la posibilidad de controlar su boca.

'Bueno, ahora esto es ridículo!' pensó desesperado.

'Y cómo demonios sé sobre todo esto?? …. Oh si, soy un genio…'

Eustace gritó exasperado:

"BASTA NEUTRON!! No puedes ridiculizar a Eustace Strytch!!"

"Si, estás haciendo el ridículo ahora mismo."

"Mi inmortal odio te perseguirá a tí y mía será la venganza!!"

"Cuando dices venganza te refieres a la misma que la última vez? Aún espero por eso… técnicamente esto es mentira, por otro lado es verdad, ya que me tiras amenazas a mí, aunque nada ha pasado hasta ahora, desde tu último intento…. eso era ironía, otra forma de sarcasmo con estilo que es aceptada porque no estoy realmente diciendo la verdad….. sabías que puede funcionar como la metáfora? Verás…."

"Cállate, Neutron!! Me vengaré por eso también!!"

"De qué? De tanta educación para tu cerebro inferior?"

"VAS. A. LAMENTAR. ESTO. NEUTRON!!"

Eustace enloqueció, pateó a su calmado mayordomo Blix, quien observaba la escena inocentemente, en el trasero.

Blix se quejó un poco del dolor.

"Owwee mein Herr, owee….oh my…Ich hasse dieses schief gewachsene Kind! Meine Mama sagte mir ja ich soll mir einen anderen Job aussuchen…"

Eustace parpadeó confundido mirando a su mayordomo. Por supuesto no había entendido una sola palabra…. era la primera vez que escuchaba a Blix hablar tanto en su lengua madre…. generalmente usaba frases cortas como:"Jawohl, mein Herr".

Jimmy quien había entendido las palabras de Blix (como era un geni, y hablaba varios idiomas diferentes) rió por lo bajo. Pero como antes, no pudo contenerse a sí mismo.

"Puedo entender tu odio hacia él Blix…. deberías haber escuchado a tu madre" le escupió.

Pero al ver la expresión de los ojos de Blix y la ira creciente de Eustace, tragó saliva:

"Ejem… No quise decir eso, pero es la verdad!" y puso una débil sonrisa.

Eustace le gruñó a su mayordomo y masculló:

"Hablaremos de esto luego, Blix…." El viejo mayordomo sabía la que se venía.

Y a Jimmy, Eustace le dijo:

"Y tu pagarás por esto!"

El niño rico dio la vuelta, con su nariz hacia el cielo y arrastró al pobre mayordomo, quien lo llamó un nene de mamá, por la calle.

Jimmy no pudo evitar reir.

'Al menos no le dije a Eustace de esa …"

Suspirando tomó otro rumbo y se marchó….

'Yahoo…. aquí voy…. haciendo enojar a mi archienemigo y no le encuentro explicación….'

Siguió caminando sin ningún motivo cuando se sorprendió. Enfrente de sus propios ojos, Linda Hermosa y el Profesor Calamitous disfrutaban de un…. picnic!!

Se acercó y escuchó su conversación….

"Papá, esto no es exactamente cómo imaginé pasar mi vida!!"

"A qué te refieres, desgraciada ….uh….ni….?"

"NIÑA!! No soy una niña y definitivamente no voy a estos picnics infantiles!! Tengo armas que pulir y técnicas de combate que entrenar!"

"Todos deben explorar los regalos de la madre naturaleza antes de destruírla! Y mientras no puedas comprar tu propio departamento, vives bajo mis reglas porque yo soy tu uh…..eh…."

"Bueno si tu te hubieses desecho de ese pequeño mocoso, la primera vez que lo viste, tendría suficiente dinero como para comprarme un palacio!!"

"Oye eso no es….uh….ahem……."

Linda Hermosa rodó sus ojos, cazando malvadamente a una ardilla con su tenedor.

"Uh…uh…."

"Podrías terminar de una vez antes de que me clave esta inútil mini arma?" preguntó apuntando a su cuchillo.

"Uh.. Justo! NO ES JUSTO!! Tu Señorita Pantalones Listos no pudo con él tampoco….jajaja!!"

El Profesor Calamitous comenzó a hacer una ridícula danza de viejo decrépito. Su hija se cubrió los ojos de vergüenza.

"Podrías NO hacer eso en público por favor??" preguntó molesta.

Calamitous sólo sonrió y siguió bailando. Linda Hermosa suspiró.

"Soy hermosa…. Soy malvada…. y debo ver a un viejo decrépito bailar…"

Jimmy no pudo contener la risa y se puso a reír entrecortado al ver lo chistosos que eran sus enemigos. Entonces se dio cuenta…. que eso era un error.

Ambos, Calamitous y Linda Hermosa rotaron sus cabezas y descubrieron que ahí estaba el niño genio. Jimmy no pudo evitar reír.

"Hola…. Pero qué mala suerte verlos….oh por cierto, Calamitous en serio no sabes bailar! Te ves igual de estúpido que el Doctor Alga! Pero bueno…. no puedes hacer planes, no puedes hacer inventos…. cómo diablos conseguiste el título de Profesor en tu nombre?"

Jimmy tragó saliva. El suero de la verdad obviamente quería matarlo. Pero en vez de las caras de enojo que estaba preparado para recibir, presenció diferentes reacciones inesperadas.

Linda Hermosa se hechó a reir con ganas. Y Calamitous….Calamitous comenzó a llorar.

La malvada mujer se ahogó en risas:

"Sabes este mocosito es gracioso…. si no hubiese jurado que borraría su existencia de este mundo, podría sentir algo de simpatía por él…" su voz se puso más seria, y sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

"Pero desgraciadamente si lo juré…."

Jimmy se vio forzado a retroceder con cautela. Pero aunque la mirada peligrosa en los ojos de Linda Hermosa crecieron, Calamitous interrumpió el momento sollozando:

"**Pero mi terapeuta dijo, que no soy TAN perdedor!!**" se quejó abiertamente. Linda Hermosa y el niño genio parpadearon confundidos.

Lentamente hablando Jimmy dijo con calma:

"Tu terapeuta mintió. Lo digo en serio, te dejaste vencer por un chico!! Si yo fuera tú, mi autoestima estaría por todo el …..SUELO….. de verdad hay algo de lo que podrías estar orgulloso??" atormentó la poca confianza de su enemigo.

Linda Hermosa se hechó a reír nuevamente…. no importándole, cuan frustrado estaba su padre. Por el lado raro de las cosas con Calamitous comenzando a ponerse tan sensible Jimmy preguntó curioso:

"Qué le pasó al loco Profesor?"

Linda Hermosa se frotó los ojos y corrigió su delineador que se desfiguró por las lágrimas de tanto reír. Sonriendo hacia su padre ella respondió:

"Perdió su libro de autoayuda…. antes de que pudiera terminar de leerlo…." La villana imitó algo de horror puro, aún riendo como desquiciada.

Calamitous sollozó y ofendido dijo:

"Si al menos ordenaras nuestra casa …"

"No soy tu criada, papá!!" Linda Hermosa masculló enojada.

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

"Así que Calamitous es un marica llorón, quien aún arruina todo lo que toca y no debería ni siquiera ser llamado villano por su incompetencia…" resumió él, influenciado por el suero.

"Oye!! Voy a…uh…uh…hacer …algo…malo y luego tú vas a…..uh…uh…"

"Temblar?"

"Llorar?"

"Agacharme por temor?"

"Pedir misericordia?"

"No! uh…dejar de reírte de mí!!"

Jimmy asintió, continuando su resumen:

"Y tu hija es pura maldad y peligrosa…."

Beautiful asintió con orgullo.

"Recuerda que cuando te atrape…." dijo ella en la forma más amistosa que pudo.

"….aunque creo que tal vez engordó un poquitín…"

'_Mierda_'

De pronto todo se volvió peligrosamente silencioso. Jimmy podía jurar que el mundo entero se detuvo en este momento, ya que se dio cuenta de lo que ACABABA DE DECIR!!

Aunque era joven, sabía exactamente que decirle a una mujer que engordó era como pedir el deseo de ser ejecutado. Y esta no era una mujer común y corriente… era Linda Hermosa… la reencarnación misma de la maldad femenina!

Ni la armada completa de los Gorlocks podría salvarlo ahora.

Los ojos de Linda Hermosa se tornaron oscuros como la noche en sólo tres segundos. Su rostro entero sólo expresaba una cosa: Muerte. Lenta y dolorosamente, pero con amenaza en su voz, que podría hacer que los mejores guerreros regresaran llorando a sus mamás preguntó:

"Acabas de decir, que he engordado?"

Jimmy tosió con dificultad.

"Bueno…eh…suena conocido…de hecho lo dije, es la verdad."

Linda Hermosa formó lentamente sus puños, sus brazos presionaron firmemente contra su cuerpo y sus ojos destellaban fuego.

Jimmy retrocedió varios otros pasos, tragando saliva con dificultad. Calamitous, claramente obviando la tensión del momento se burló de su hija:

"Oh oh oh…. has comido mucho chocolate últimamente mi querida hija?" sonrió con desdén.

Si Calamitous hubiese sido más inteligente, sabría que era el peor momento para recuperar su autoestima… pero no lo era.

Y así encontró inmediatamente su cabeza adentro del frasco de mermelada en menos de un parpadeo. Mientras tu padre hacía esfuerzos para salir de su prisión de vidrio, Linda Hermosa volteó peligrosamente a ver a Jimmy de nuevo.

"Mira lo que mi padre ha tenido que pagar por una pequeña broma. Fui increíblemente misericordiosa con él, es mi familia después de todo. Pero tú eres un mocosito que adora arruinar mis malvados planes. Imagina que es lo que te espera, niño…"

Caminó de repente cada vez más y más, su rostro estaba cubierto y sus dientes, apretados.

Jimmy cerró sus ojos atemorizado, esperando que fuese todo un mal sueño… cuando de pronto:

"AHI ESTAS, JI-BRAWK-MMY!! NADIE SE ESCAPA DE MIS CASTIGOS!!"

Linda Hermosa volteó irritada su cabeza. De la nada apareció la Srta. Ave, aún sosteniendo las orejas de los mejores amigos de Jimmy con mano de hierro. Con un justo intercambio de sorpresas notó él que los tres estaban completamente empapados con agua.

Viendo la ceja levantada de Jimmy, Sheen sonrió avergonzado:

"Larga historia, no preguntes…"

Carl tosió:

"Te dije que no…"

"Lalalallalalalal….. no quiero oírlo!" gritó Sheen a todo pulmón.

La Srta. Ave miró enojada a Sheen y masculló:

"Todos tendrán su merecido, después de que atrape a tu amigo Jimmy que está ahí BRAWK!!"

Jimmy no estaba seguro si debía estar agradecido de ser rescatado de la ira de Linda Hermosa o preferir el castigo, así que mantuvo su boca cerrada…. y sorprendentemente funcionó esta vez.

'Típico….mi boca obedece mi orden DESPUES de que me metió en problemas graves'

Linda Hermosa sacudió su conmoción e interfirió enojada:

"Cállese, viejuja… la pequeña rata es mía!"

Sólo entonces Sheen se acordó.

"Linda Hermosa, eres tú?? Me recuerdas? Soy yo, Sheen! Casi nos comprometimos!... Bueno de hecho arruinamos tu boda con Jet, pero es casi lo mismo si analizas los detalles…" se quedó sin palabras.

La Srta. Ave enfrentó sin miedo a la villana:

"Mi querida niña, Jimmy es BRAWK mi responsabilidad!" mantuvo firmemente ésta, recibiendo una mirada fulmintante de Linda Hermosa.

Mientras tanto Carl decidió darle a Sheen un poco de educación moral:

"Sheen! Cómo te atreves a conquistar a Linda Hermosa!"

"Me llevaré a este niño, vieja mujer, y no hay nada que puedas hacer!"

"Que qué? Mírala! Qué hombre con un poco de sentido común no querría arriesgarse?"

"No me BRAWK hables en ese tono, jovencita!"

"Ella es mucho más grande… y es malvada!"

"Tú no eres mi madre! Yo soy una villana malvada certificada, y puedo hablar con rudeza si quiero!"

"Claro! Te diste cuenta alguna vez que la mamá de Jimmy es cuatro veces más grande? No creo que estés en posición de hablar!"

"Villana certificada o no BRAWK , mientras sea maestra en esta ciudad, los jovencitos deberán comportarse en mi presencia BRAWK!!"

"Es algo compretamente diferente con Judy! Además tú ya tienes novia!"

"Mira, viejita. Le romperé los huesos a este pequeño llorón, y lo haré sin tu permiso, gracias!"

"Libby nunca debe saber de esto…"

"HOLA!! Alguien puede ayudarme? Estoy atorado!"

Todos dejaron de hablar. Simultáneamente, Sheen, Carl, Linda Hermosa y la Srta. Ave voltearon a ver a Calamitous y dijeron:

"Ahora no!"

Luego regresaron a sus discusiones.

"Nadie le rompe los huesos a mis estudiantes, no sin antes recibir su bien merecido castigo!"

"Sigo pensando que esto es imperdonable Sheen."

"Entonces mira bien, abuela, porque lo haré justo enfrente de tus ojos!"

"Sabe Elkie, que constantemente sueñas con la mamá de Jimmy?"

"NO TE BRAWK ATREVAS!!"

"Qué…uh… tiene Elkie que ver en esto?"

"Oh sí lo hare!"

"Ja JA! No eres tan bueno como pareces!"

"Yo no haría eso, jovencita… esto irá en tu archivo escolar!"

"Al menos no voy por ahí con muñecas, mientras tengo una novia tramposo!"

"Oh en serio? No voy más a clases!"

"SON FIGURAS DE ACCION!! Y nunca engañé a Libby!"

"No importa eso. En esta ciudad tú puedes tener un archivo BRAWK escolar, luego de que dejaste la escu-BRAWK-ela … nunca notaste que nuestras leyes no tienen sentido?!"

"Trataste de conquistar a Linda Hermosa!!"

"Oigan ejem… realmente apreciaría si alguien me sacara de aquí…"

Una vez más las conversaciones se detuvieron.

"**AHORA NO!!**"

"Bien… bien… no se pongan así…" murmuró Calamitous, aún luchando por sacar su cabeza del frasco de mermelada.

"Por qué debería saberlo? Estoy aquí para **romper** reglas, no obedecerlas!!"

"Oh por favor… por un poco de conquista no dañina… mi corazón pertenece a mi reina de todas formas!"

"BRAWK!! No sabes siquiera qué leyes estás rompiendo?? Voy a tener una pesadilla BRAWK pedagógica!!"

"No es tu derecho. Y nada de lo que digas me convencerá de lo contrario!!"

"Yo soy tu pesadilla, anciana! Qué harás al respecto?"

"Bien…. actúa como una magdalena, como si me importara!"

La cabeza de Jimmy se movió permanentemente desde la conversación de Linda Hermosa y la Srta. Ave hacia la de sus amigos. Todo parecía tan irreal… tan COMPLETAMENTE RIDICULO!! Se suponía que era un genio… pero no podía comprender la situación.

De todas formas decidio ponerle fin a esta disputa tonta.

A todo pulmón, gritó:

"OIGAN CHICOS, BASTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!"

Nadie le prestó atención.

"No se dan cuenta que tan tontos se ven ahora? Al menos pueden darse cuenta, lo imbéciles idiotas que son?"

Rápidamente se tapó la boca. De toda esta locura se olvidó completamente del suero de la verdad…

Pero en vez de cuatro furiosas miradas recibió absolutamente nada.

"Ah quieres decirme a mi papá… pues hazlo, viejuja, es el hombre en el frasco de mermelada que está allá!"

Jimmy negó con la cabeza sorprendido. Se marchó lentamente, dicíendoles de casualidad:

"Bien debo irme…. avísenme cuando se les ocurra cortarme la cabeza…."

La multitud sólo gritó:

"Ahora no!"

Jimmy se encogió de hombros y desapareció.

"Ja JA! Me libré de esta maldita cosa!" gritó Calamitous triunfante, finalmente consiguiendo algo de atención.

Los otros se miraron confundidos entre sí. Eventualmente se dieron cuenta.

"Jimmy nos acaba de llamar imbéciles idiotas?" preguntó Sheen lentamente.

"Sí…" los otros asintieron, lentamente también.

"Nos insultó y se escapó?" Linda Hermosa agregó redundante.

Carl asintió enojado.

"Eso no lo hacen los amigos!"

Los cuatro intercambiaron miradas. En un parpadeo corrieron por la calle, Sheen y Carl aún sostenidos de la oreja por su maestra pajarraca.

"**NEUTRON!!**"

Calamitous los miró sorprendido.

"OIGAN!!" gritó por fin. "Espérenme… NO ME DEJEN SOLO!!"

Con esto dicho, se apresuró a alcanzarlos.

Jimmy aún seguía meneando la cabeza, cuando entró por otra calle, unos cuantos metros después. No sólo el día se puso peor pero también extraño cada segundo…

De pronto se cruzó con alguien.

Saltando un metro atrás, sus ojos crecieron de tamaño.

'No… no otra vez' sintió que se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

Enfrente de él estaba Cindy Vortex, una vez más, igualmente sonrojada. Jimmy sonrió nervioso.

"Hola…"

La respuesta de Cindy fue igual de silenciosa que la de él.

"Hola… es un día extraño verdad?"

"Extraño? Esta completamente confuso… y de alguna manera es tu culpa también…" Jimmy balbuceó con la verdad.

Cindy se mostró un poco molesta con él.

"Quét?!"

"Sí bueno quise decir que…. no importa…." Jimmy no podía creer su suerte. Hasta pudo tener su boca bajo control!

Pero desafortunadamente Cindy no había terminado.

"Entonces, no me dirás lo estúpida que soy o me explicarás por qué arruiné las cosas?" preguntó ella, levantando un poco su temperamento.

Jimmy se mordió la lengua. La mordió tanto… pero tanto. Pero las malditas palabras tenían que salir a flote.

"Por qué diría eso?" preguntó él, casi gritando. Maldita esa posión, malditos sean todos!!

La rubia enfrente de él parpadeó confundida, claramente ignorando la que se venía.

"No sería verdad; si te llamara estúpida… tu eres brillante!"

Esas palabras eran tan comunes….pero eran todo menos lo regular! La rubia bocona estaba sin palabras. Y eso no pasaba muy a menudo.

Jimmy se sintió completamente vacío por dentro. Esto no era real. La escena completa no era real.

**_EL, JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON ACABABA DE LLAMAR A CINDY VORTEX 'BRILLANTE'!!_**

Eso podría haber sido suficiente para hacer que Sheen se desmaye, si él estuviera aquí. Era suficiente para shockear a toda su escuela, suficiente para enloquecer a toda la ciudad….si alguien supiera de eso, incluso lo pondrían en las noticias!!

Obviamente era exactamente la clase de fama que el suero de la verdad trataba de darle, porque Jimmy no había terminado.

"Cuando dije que es tu culpa quise decir que es porque eres muy bonita y admirable. Estoy tan confundido! Hasta cuando te burlaste de mí antes, demostró tu actitud y me gustó eso pero es sólo que no quiero admitirlo! Además no ayuda que te pongas cada vez más bonita cuando te sonrojas… menos para mí estando enamorado de--"

Todas esas palabras salieron rápidamente y desafortunadamente sin control. Jimmy se estremeció cuando recobró el control de su boca en el último minuto.

Cindy sólo se quedó mirándolo, con su boca completamente abierta, y sus ojos grandes como platos.

Jimmy quería con todas las ganas de despertar en este momento, pero por desgracia desear no funcionaba para un hombre de ciencia. Debería haberlo sabido antes de comenzar a burlarse de la fe y los deseos!

"Y… eh.. Tus hermosos ojos verdes creciendo así de grandes y lo bueno de ver el maravilloso brillo que hay en ellos no ayuda tampoco… AGH!! No quiero decir eso!!" Jimmy gritó frustrado.

"Incluso si fuese verdad!!"

Cindy intentó decir algo… sin resultado.

"Yo….yo…." tartamudeó ella sin poder evitarlo.

La vergüenza llegó a su punto máximo, así que Jimmy tuvo que correr. Su cabeza estaba roja como un tomate y su cara como si se estuviera incendiando, se apresuró a escapar de ella una vez más, sin atreverse a mirar atrás a la niña shockeada.

Se había alejado como por dos minutos y aún así Cindy estaba paralizada, el sonroje de su rostro se podía reconocer desde muy lejos.

"Yo…" comenzó de nuevo.

"No sé que está pasando… pero me gusta." Susurró por fin con una feliz sonrisa.

"Esta bien…. qué está pasando?"

Libby preguntó de inmediato al ver a la extraña compañía caminando por la calle. La Srta. Ave tenía agarrado al dúo del Caos de las orejas, Linda Hermosa caminaba con furia y un Profesor Calamitous sin aliento corría detrás de ellos. Libby había visto un montón de cosas raras…. pero esto era demasiado extraño para su gusto.

Sheen estaba muy emocionado por contestar:

"Jimmy! Se volvió LOCO o algo así!"

Carl sollózó triste:

"Dijo que yo tenía serios problemas…."

Sheen interrumpió:

"Insultó a UltraLord!"

La Srta. Ave agregó:

"Me llamó pájaro!"

Linda Hermosa dijo fríamente:

"Lo golpearé por lo que me dijo."

Calamitous alcanzó a decir:

"Se burló de mí… se burló de la peor manera."

Finalmente todos gritaron:

"Nos llamó imbéciles idiotas!!"

Libby se sorprendió. Al ver el enojo generalizado de la gente enfrente de ella, su propio enojo saltó a la luz de nuevo.

"Bueno… El niño genio pareció actuar bastante fuera de lo normal, cuando me lo encontré…" asintió molesta.

Su novio aprovechó aquella oportunidad para gritar furioso:

"Insultó a Libby!! Ahora debe PAGAR!!"

Linda Hermosa asintió.

"No me importa un comino la tal Libby…"

"OIGA!"

"Pero _lo va_ a pagar!"

Libby sintió una enorme determinación creciente.

"Bueno…" dijo firmemente.

"Tiempo de encontrar al enano rudo y darle un poco de su propia medicina, qué piensan?"

La multitud estaba muy emocionada para aceptar. Con caras oscuras asintieron entre todos. El silencio le siguió. Sin saber qué hacer, sólo se quedaron mirandose unos a otros. Los minos pasaron. Calamitous estaba contando los pelitos de pasto que quedaron desperdigados por la calle. Carl miraba nervioso a su reloj de pulsera inexistente. Linda Hermosa armó sus puños, sin moverse. Libby continuó con su cara determinante, lista para la batalla.

La situación fue mejor descripta como…..NADIE HIZO NADA!

Alguien se aclaró la garganta.

"Bien…. me propongo líder de este grupo de venganza. Mi primera orden: Vamos a la Dulcería!" Por fin Sheen gritó con excitación.

Los otros se quedaron mirándolo. Nadie movió un músculo.

"Buena idea." Finalmente dijo Linda Hermosa y sonrió.

"Pero no eres el líder."

La multitud aceptó con alegría.

Tenían un plan… bueno el mejor tipo de plan; del que podían hacer al menos.

La mente de Jimmy era un total desorden. Sus pensamientos giraban y giraban, aún así nada tenía sentido para él, incluso después de que se preguntó por millonésima vez qué pasó….

Es que era my difícil de entender, que había dicho lo que dijo. No, no era difícil… era imposible!

'Debo estar enfermo…' pensó con disgusto.

'Realmente y seguramente enfermo así para que estas …. cosas horribles fueran verdad. No hay otra explicación!'

'_Bueno… debe haber alguna al menos…._'

'Tonterías!!'

'_Por otro lado…._'

'NO! Imposible!' Jimmy pensó enojado y pateó una piedra. Ésta voló alto en el aire y golpeó a un gato. El chillido del animal, hizo a Jimmy darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

'AGH! Genial ahora estoy discutiendo conmigo mismo! De verdad esa chica no me gusta!"

'_Por qué no intentas decir eso en voz alta?_'

Jimmy decidió enfrentar la verdad…. se había vuelto completamente loco!

'Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar, a llegar al laboratorio, lo suficiente para tomar el antídoto…'

Habiendo él terminado el suero de la verdad, determinó sus características… gracias a sus propios esfuerzos el efecto duraba al menos tres días, a menos que se tomara uno el antídoto. Necesitaba regresar de inmediato al laboratorio, porque causó ya mucho daño…

Debería haberlo sabido, que no tendría la oportunidad ahora.

Así es que no estaba realmente sorprendido, cuando vio a Goobot y a Ooblar volar sobre el pavimento a veinte metros de él.

El rostro de Jimmy se volvió completamente vacío; todas sus emociones desaparecieron, y la rendición tomó su lugar. No había nada de interés en sus ojos, no había miedo o empatía mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

Recordó un cierto dicho, que escuchó por ahí:

'La voz dijo: Sonríe y sé paciente, podría ponerse peor.'

'Así que sonreí y fui paciente y todo se puso peor.'

Jimmy no sintió la urgencia de sonreír, pero definitivamente pudo entender esas palabras ahora.

Así que fue como regalado hacia ellos. Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?

A las espaldas de los viscosos aliens con forma de huevo saludó:

"Hola! De vuelta en la tierra?"

Los aliens se estremecieron enormemente y gracias a esa anormal reacción se chocaron entre sí. Con un gran ruido sonoro cayeron redondo al piso, sus cuerpos gelatinosos moviendose de lado a lado en sus armaduras de alta tecnología. Luego de un corto momento de recomponer sus pensamientos, Goobot finalmente abrió sus protuberantes ojos y parpadeó enojado hacia el pequeño niño genio. Ooblar por otro lado aún seguía danzando en su propio mar viscoso. Miró estúpidamente al cielo y balbuceó:

"Galli-galli-galli-Gallina!! No esperen….no es gallina es-un…pequeño…pequeño…pequeño ge-ge-geniecito…." Sonrió a lo tonto, rascándose la cubierta de su armadura.

Mientras tanto Goobot se había controlado completamente. Con un enojado zumbido despegó y descansó flotando un metro sobre el suelo. Con un gesto exagerado el rey alien se quitó todo el polvo de encima. Una vez satisfecho con su aparariencia, miró al rostro de Jimmy, examinándolo. Aclaró fuertemente su garganda y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando Ooblar se metió en el medio:

"Guau…. rey….rey vuela. Yo quiero…yo quiero…." Se apresuró el asistente real confundido, sus ojos rodaban alrededor.

Obviamente el rey no aprobó ese comportamiento, y molesto le propinó a Ooblar una buena, y fuerte cachetada. El cuerpo del asistente se movió alrededor una vez más, pero una vez que descansó, la vista de Ooblar se aclaró.

Satisfecho con su misión, Goobot volteó a ver la cara del joven muchacho quien había causado el problema desde el principio.

"Sorprendido de vernos, pequeño humano?" preguntó éste con su propia voz burlona.

Con extremada calma, Jimmy se encogió de hombros. Su voz estaba también con calma y respondió:

"No no realmente… por supuesto no esperaba verlos aquí, pero como mi día ha sido de lo más raro, cómo podría sorprenderme con su presencia…"

Si pudiera, Goobot de hecho podría haber levantado una ceja.

Jimmy continuó:

"Así que qué es esta vez? Están trabajando una vez más en un malvado y vicioso plan?" preguntó, aún sin sintimiento en su voz.

Ooblar se sorprendió y susurró nervioso a su hermano y rey:

"Mi rey! Cómo averiguó eso? Debemos tener algún traidor entre nuestra gente!"

Goobot rodó molesto sus ojos.

"Sí Ooblar y seguro que porque somos sus enemigos, y yo comploté todo todas las otras veces contra él cuando nos presentamos seguramente no le dimos a él la idea."

Ooblar se preguntó por eso.

"Oh sí cierto! Fuimos muy malos, verdad?"

Jimmy asintió con ganas de hablar:

"Oh bueno, ustedes intentaron hacer que toda la gente de la ciudad sea comida por una gallina gigante. Eso definitivamente es algo 'malo'"

Ooblar sonrió a lo tonto:

"Oye somos geniales, verdad hermano?" le preguntó a Goobot, quien hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Ooblar!" se quejó el rey ante su asistente. "Te dije repetidas veces que no uses palabras de estas criaturas primitivas!"

Ooblar se arrodilló como pudo y se disculpó.

Lentamente los sentidos de Jimmy volvieron y se encontró sorprendido por la situación. Allí estaba el, casualmente hablando con dos líderes alien asesinos!

Así que se dejó a sí mismo, preguntar con delicadeza:

"Bueno… podrían decirme, por qué exactamente es que ustedes dos estan vagando por aquí? No será que intentarán pulverizarme, o me equivoco?"

Ooblar hizo un chillido de emoción y aplaudió feliz sus manos, como un chico de cinco años, pero Goobot lo calmó de inmediato.

A Jimmy le respondió:

"No ahora, terrícola. Es el cumpleaños de Ooblar…"

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Ooblar interrumpió:

"Y ni siquiera me diste un regalo! Yo…. tu asistente real . tu hermano!!"

Sin emociones, Goobot explicó más:

"Nosotros los Yemusianos no hacemos ningún …. ya sabes… malvado negocio durante el cumpleaños de Ooblar. Él siempre se pone tan particularmente e incansablemente emocionado… y toma semanas calmarlo un poco… y no tengo más fuerzas para más drama." El rey alien rodó cansado sus ojos una vez más.

A su lado Ooblar dijo a viva voz:

"Mamá siempre me prefirió a mí, JA!!"

Goobot aburrido eliminó ese comentario.

"Quién de los dos usa la corona, eh?"

"Maldita sea…"

Jimmy aún se quedó mirándolos con dudas.

"Entonces qué es lo que están haciendo en la tierra?"

"No es obvio? Hacemos planes, para ver como reorganizar este tonto planeta, una vez que terminemos contigo! Pensé que era un buen lugar para mis pequeñas mascotas…" La voz de Goobot se apagó.

De pronto otros dos Yemusianos aparecieron por detrás de Goobot. Uno de ellos llevaba un aparato de alta tecnología, que Jimmy reconoció como una cámara. El otro Yemusiano era una mujer y ésta habló:

"Aquí estamos de nuevo, querida audiencia de galaxia TV, que puede ser recibida a través de varias galaxias. Nuestro programa de hoy es llevado a ustedes por..."

"Odio las propagandas…" murmuró Goobot, y el conductor Yemusiano prosiguió.

"Estamos enviando en vivo desde el primitivo y subdesarrollado planeta tierra…. un planeta, pequeño y poco importante si los hay…"

"Oye!" gritó Jimmy ofendido. La mujer ignoró el comentario con real desinterés.

"… aún nos queda la gran humillación que nuestra gente sufrió dos veces. Estamos informando en vivo ahora sobre los planes que nuestro gran rey está haciendo para este lugar. Aquí estoy con su real alteza el rey Goobot de Yolkus y su asistente real y hermano Ooblar. Parece que nuestro glorioso líder hizo contacto con el mocoso mejor conocido como Jimmy Neutron, la causa de nuestra humillación, con la que los Yemusianos por toda la galaxia deben enfrentar." informó la conductora mujer.

Jimmy hizo lo posible por no reír. Los Yemusianos hicieron un informe en vivo sobre el viaje de Goobot? Luego de su último fracaso, Jimmy no pudo creer, que el alien sea así de tonto, para presentarse por sí mismo abiertamente en el lugar donde tuvo que hacer su más doloroso fracaso hasta ahora.

Desafortunadamente el suero de la verdad decidió justo ahora meterlo en problemas. Por milésima vez este día.

Aún en un tono parlanchín, Jimmy escupió:

"Goobot, no creí que fueras tan estúpido para hacer el ridículo de tí mismo enfrente de tantas galaxias! Lo digo en serio, que persona en su sano juicio volvería al lugar donde PERDIÓ? Tú Goobot eres el lider de una especie avanzada millones de años luz de la nuestra, y aún así FRACASASTE al pelear contra nuestra ciudad! Si yo fuera tú, no le daría la cara ni a mi propia madre de la pura vergüenza! Cómo un completo perdedor como tú clama ser un rey, después de todo lo sucedido? No eres siquiera capaz de ordenarle a un montón de monos con navaja, menos un planeta entero! Mírame! Básicamente soy un pequeño niño genio quien es particularmente listo y tiene un par de buenos amigos y tiene un confundido romanc--" Jimmy se detuvo por un segundo, sacando esto de su mente. "Eso es todo lo que tengo. Tú tienes millones de soldados y armas super avanzadas… y AUN ASI NO PUEDES CONMIGO?? Deberían ponerte a protagonizar un rol en una comedia! Ahora es comprensible, te arrodillas ante una gallina…

"Tú eres una gallina débil! No lo tomes literal en el sentido de la palabra, más en el sentido del cobarde… si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Los ojos de la conductora se abrieron mucho. Jimmy cerró lentamente su boca, dándose cuenta que acababa de humillar a Goobot frente a VARIAS GALAXIAS!! Eso significa que hay miles, no millones de mundos, riéndose a carcajadas de Goobot y los Yemusianos… no había ni la más minima, MINIMA posibilidad, de que Goobot podría estar de buen humor.

En efecto los ojos del rey alien estaban en llamas. Jimmy comenzó a temblar al ver el puro odio en los ojos de Goobot. Incluso Ooblar estaba sin palabras para decir algo. Esta vez, Jimmy lo había arruinado todo de verdad.

"DESTRUYAN A ESTE GUSANO!" el furioso bramido de Goobot hizo eco por las calles.

Mientras Jimmy tomó otro camino y corrió por su vida, Goobot se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error salido del enojo y la vergüenza.

"Destruír??" Ooblar chilló con deleite.

Goobot se hubiera puesto pálido si fuese un humano.

"Oh… oh…" murmuró, esperando lo inevitable.

"DESTRUIR??" Ooblar preguntó una vez más, esta vez con pura locura brillando en sus ojos. Salvajemente el asistente real voló por los aires, inmediatamente chocando con Goobot y el camarógrafo, quién desesperadamente trató de escapar de Ooblar. Pero eso hizo que el asistente real se emocionara más y en pocos segundos el caos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Cuando los cuatro Yemusianos finalmente volvieron a tener compostura, notaron que el niño genio se había ido hacía rato.

"Neutron pagará lo que se merece, lo juro!" murmuró furiosamente Nick Dean por lo bajo. Britney, quien se sentó opuesta a el, asintió, sus ojos sospechosamente mojados. Sam acercó una silla junto a ellos.

"Este es gratis, sí! Estoy muy enojado con ese geniecito, sí." Murmuró éste oscuramente y les pasó a los cuatro chicos a su lado un helado. Betty miró triste la mesa.

"No entiendo cómo puso ser tan malo…" dijo suavemente. Britney tosió.

"Era como, un completo idiota! Sólo le pregunté qué le parecía mi, este, nueva chaqueta y él fue muy rudo!"

Bolbi bajó su cabeza.

"Bolbi no tonto. Jimmy malo, muy malo. Bolbi triste…."

Betty frunció el ceño:

"Podría haberse disculpado con uno de nosotros, al menos. Nunca creí que podría ser así!"

"El pequeño perdedor verá lo que es bueno; cuando me libre de él…. eso si puedo volver a dar la cara en público otra vez…" Nick sollozó.

Los otros asintieron silenciosamente. Justo entonces la puera se abrió e interrumpió la penosa fiesta. Eustace Strytch el niño rico local entró a la Dulcería, su cara roja como un tomate. Detrás de él venía su viejo mayordomo, claramente sin aliento.

"DONDE ESTA NEUTRON??" gritó el niño rico con aire de jefe.

Las cinco personas, quienes se estaban quejando levantaron sus miradas.

"Demando saber, donde está ese pequeño gnomo!" chilló Eustace.

Nick se levantó de su silla.

"Si supiera, se encontraría en un tarro de basura ahora mismo!" afirmó orgulloso.

Murmullos de aceptación resonaron de los otros.

Antes de que Eustace pudiera decir algo más, la puerta se abrió una vez más. Un mar de gente entró, todos con caras oscuras.

"Buscamos a esta pequeña rata llamada Neutron." explicó fríamente Linda Hermosa.

"También nosotros!" dijeron simultáneamente Eustace y los demás.

"DIGANNOS DONDE ESTA O ULTRA LORD LOS….uh.. qué??" parpadeó Sheen confundido.

"Wow… dejenme entender esto…. todos están buscando a Jimmy?" Libby preguntó también confundida. Todos asintieron.

"Me dijo las peores cosas a mí!" comenzó Britney.

"Y a mí!"

"Y a mí!"

"Fue rudo conmigo también!"

Libby sonrió con maldad.

"Parece que nuestro buen amigo Jimmy se volvió la persona más buscada de la ciudad!!"

Sam asintió:

"Sí! Ya tenemos lista la turba enfurecida… ahora lo que queremos es a Neutron!"

Esto definitivamente era placentero para la audiencia.

"Quién quiere cazar al genio?" propuso Libby en medio del ruido.

No era necesario agregar, que la multitud aceptó con fieros hurras.

Jimmy corrió y corrió, y estaba completamente exhausto. Podría jurar que había practicado más deportes en un día, que en toda su existencia.

"Ah, hola Jimmy!" lo saludó una voz.

Jimmy cerró sus ojos. Quienquiera que esta persona fuera, él definitivamente no quería verla.

"No es un hermoso día? El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan y creo que la música yace en el ambiente…"

Jimmy suspiró. Abrió sus ojos y reconoció a su Director Willoughby. Quién otro podría ser tan alegre en un día como éste? Pero Willoughby no estaba solo. Detrás de él Jimmy pudo ver al alcalde de Retroville y el super productor Corky Shimatsu sumergidos en una conversación.

"Lo que me dices es super loco, pero….oh… dime niño, te he visto antes?" Corky vio a Jimmy.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros:

"Bueno… nos vimos un par de veces…."

"Genial! Ahora como iba diciendo" Corky sonrió y volvió a su conversación con el alcalde, pero éste decidió saludar a Jimmy también.

"Bueno… pero si no es el genio local de nuestra linda ciudad…." Dijo en una voz, que usarías para niños de seis años.

Willoughby asintió salvajemente:

"Él es el mejor estudiante de mi escuela, Señor Alcalde! Sus logros son famosos en todo el país!"

"Bueno, lo sé, pero aún me impresiona…. buen trabajo, Director Willoughby!" le aseguró el alcalde sonriendo.

Esto molestó un poco a Jimmy. Como si fuera gracias al Director Willoughby, si Jimmy fue concebido como genio! Lamentablemente, fue su ira la que le hizo perder el control de su boca, otra vez.

"Buen trabajo? Lo dudo! Dudo que el Director Willoughby sepa la mitad de las cosas que nos enseñan en la escuela…. todos los estudiantes se ríen de él! Encuéntreme un estudiante que respete a Willoughby y le pagaré dos dólares!" Era triste, pero cierto. "Es un buen sujeto y todo, pero quiero decir podemos seguirle la corriente, fuimos a la ESCUELA de bronceado durante la clase! Es todo menos competente y muy avergonzante…. y niña!"

Las mandíbulas de Willoughby y el alcalde se cayeron. Corky por otro lado, miró fascinado la escena.

"Jimmy… no lo sabía…" Willoughby empezó sin ayuda, claramente decepcionado pero también algo molesto.

El alcalde puso una cara seria.

"Señor Willoughby, es cierto lo que este niño dice? Me apena mucho oír de su incompetencia…. eso es inaceptable!!" fulminó éste.

Jimmy sonrió:

"No es usted quién para hablar, Señor Alcalde! Usted es igual de incompetente como alcalde, que Willoughby como director de escuela! Alguna vez leyó las leyes que aprueba usted? Si no fuera penoso de ver me podría reir!"

'No suficiente es humillar a un rey alien en televisión y poner furiosos a casi todos los que conozco?' se preguntó Jimmy con dureza.

Los dos hombres se miraron enojados uno al otro, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Fue Corky quien rompió el silencio y chilló:

"Eso fue super fantástico! Ya veo el título de mi nuevo programa….'Niño genio contra los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad!' Va a ser todo un éxito! Los convertiré en super estrellas!" el productor dijo con mirada soñadora.

"Ah por supuesto que no!" Jimmy interrumpió sus planes. "Va a fracasar tal y como tus otros programas! Han notado alguna vez, que casi nadie mira una producción de Shimatsu? Los programas que haces son A B U R R I D O S!!"

El productor hizo una mueca de horror.

"No….tan….super loco…" le costó decir.

Justo cuando Jimmy trató de salir corriendo otra vez - por alguna razón se estaba volviendo un hábito - escuchó un tumulto enorme viniendo de la vereda. Más rápido que un parpadeo una multitud de gente enojada llegó peligrosamente cerca. Cuando él reconoció algunas de las caras tragó saliva duramente.

"AHI ESTA!!" gritó una voz enojada.

La multitud respondió con un no muy encantador rugido.

Jimmy tomó otro rumbo y trató de escapar, pero se encontró cara a cara con el Rey Goobot, y los otros tres Yemusianos. El niño genio se hechó hacia atrás, pero la única forma era correr entre los brazos de la multitud detrás de él. Sin saber qué hacer pronto fue rodeado de gente furiosa, todos gritándole.

"Déjenmelo a mí!!" Dijo alguien.

"Ni de broma, yo lo arreglo!"

"Pertenece a nosotros!!" gritó el Rey Goobot.

"Oh sí… lo siento pero yo le voy a romper los huesos!" le dijo Linda Hermosa.

"Yo soy rey!"

"Y?!"

"Yo me encargaré de él!" alguien más gritó.

"Primero debe tener su castigo!"

"Pero me dijo a mí…."

"Él insultó…."

"Yo voy a—"

"No… yo…"

Todos comenzaron a pelearse entre sí. Cada uno de ellos quería tener a Jimmy para sí. Después de sólo dos minutos todo era puro infierno y caos.

'Bien…. todo lo que debo hacer es conseguir su atención y explicarles todo….' Trató de armar un plan.

Desde la esquina de su ojo Jimmy vio a otra persona entrar al círculo. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes.

'No…. oh por favor no…' pensó desesperado.

Aquella persona miró confusa a los otros.

"Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntó ésta.

Nadie respondió. Así que dicha persona intentó de nuevo…. un intento muy grande.

"ALGUIEN PODRIA DECIRME QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO??"

Inmediatamente todos se quedaron callados y miraron. Por fin Libby preguntó con ganas:

"Oye Cindy, Jimmy te dijo algo a tí?"

Jimmy se congeló. Esto no podía estar pasando!

Las mejillas de Cindy se enrojecieron. Nerviosa ella respondió rápido:

"No. No me dijo nada en lo absoluto….yo… yo ni siquiera hablé con él, hoy. Ni una palabra!" miró muy interesada a sus pies.

Jimmy sintió que sus propias mejillas se enrojecían, a pesar de la situación en la que estaba en ese momento.

La gente sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a sus discusiones acaloradas.

Finalmente el alcalde decidió ponerle fin a est.

"Queridos ciudadanos!!" gritó. Parte de la multitud se quedó callada; el Profesor Calamitous, Linda Hermosa y los Yemusianos por otro lado, siguieron peleando.

El alcalde suspiró exasperado.

"Y queridos NO CIUDADANOS TAMBIEN!"

Los villanos miraron avergonzados al alcalde y murmuraron:

"Oh… perdón…"

Satisfecho el alcalde juntó sus manos y continuó:

"Ya que Jimmy Neutron insultó feo a todos nosotros, excepto la señorita Vortex…"

Jimmy y Cindy miraron rápidamente en dos diferentes direcciones.

"Deberíamos pensar juntos en un castigo para él…. todos juntos!"

La multitud acepto murmurando. Rápidamente Jimmy gritó:

"Esperen! Puedo explicar casi todo lo que dije de ustedes!"

Se fijó en la expresión de Cindy y agregó mentalmente:

'Excepto esto…'

La gente gritó enfurecida, rehusando la idea. Como las cosas se volvieron complicadas, el alcalde tuvo una idea.

"Queridos amigos! Deberíamos darle al menos una oportunidad al muchacho…"

Jimmy suspiró aliviado.

"… así que sugiero que lo llevemos a un juicio!"

El niño se sorprendió.

"Un juicio?"

"Sí! Todo está escrito en el libro!"

"Cuál libro?"

"Este libro!"

El alcalde sostuvo un libro azul, para que todos lo vean.

"Hacemos cosas por el libro! Sabes por qué?"

Jimmy no podía creer todo esto…. se estaba poniendo cada vez más extraño y extraño.

"No." contestó con la verdad.

"Porque yo leo el libro! Y es malo!" el alcalde respondió.

"Ahora deberás pagar por esa mala literatura a la que me tuve que enfrentar. Eso… y porque nuestras leyes no tienen ningún sentido en absoluto" el alcalde agregó pensativo.

"Dimelo a…." Linda Hermosa y la Srta. Ave dijeron simultáneamente, ambas girando sus ojos.

Jimmy aún estaba en shock.

"Un juicio?" preguntó asombrado.

"Sí… un juicio público…. puedes explicar tus acciones allí!"

"E-esta bien... yo-" Jimmy se detuvo cuando de pronto comprendió.

Juicio público?

No podía decirles que estaba siendo afectado por un suero de la verdad.

Porque entonces Cindy lo sabría, que las cosas que dijo eran en serio.

Su vida había terminado.

"Puedo…. Puedo…." tartamudeó paralizado por sus pensamientos.

"Con una condición!" logró decir por fin.

El alcalde frunció el ceño.

"No eres la persona correcta para poner condiciones, Neutron."

"Por favor… por favor acepto el juicio, pero por favor que sólo sea la gente que insulté que sea la que participará del juicio! Significaría mucho para mí!" suplicó él.

El alcalde y los otros pensaron sobre eso. Jimmy podía ver cómo Cindy quería oponerse, pero no se animó a hacerlo.

'Por qué quiere ella la explicación?' se preguntó él. 'Podríamos olvidar todo esto… como siempre lo hacemos…'

"Aceptado, jovencito…." El alcalde dijo por fin.

Jimmy podría haber saltado del alivio!

"Oh y… yo me ocuparé, de que no tendrás que hablar sobre esto con alguien más." Jimmy se los aseguró, pensando en cómo Libby correría hacia su mejor amiga después de los hechos para contarle a Cindy todo lo sucedido.

El alcalde asintió.

"Me parece justo…."

Jimmy aún podía sentir su ira. Pero por todo lo que importaba todo salió bien… mientras que Cindy no fuese más implicada en esta escena…

"Y quién será el juez?" preguntó el Rey Goobot.

Carl respondió pensativo:

"Tendría que ser alguien que no haya sido insultado por Jimmy para ser justo…"

"Tenemos varios jueces en esta ciudad…." El alcalde respondió.

"…pero deberían conocer a Jimmy lo suficiente para sentir si las cosas que dice son coherentes …." agregó Libby.

"Tendrían que ser desconfiados de sus explicaciones!!" continuó Sheen con voz hiperactiva.

"Y lo suficientemente inteligentes para entender sus explicaciones, como también probablemente serán científicas…. lo suficiente como para entender, si las cosas que Jimmy dirá son posibles o sólo son cuentos de hadas…"

Sam negó con la cabeza.

"No creo que tengamos un juez que actúe así…"

El alcalde se preguntó por eso.

"Bueno no es un juicio común y corriente… así que puede ser cualquiera de esta ciudad… viejo… o muy joven… un niño… nuestras leyes no tienen el menor sentido de todas maneras, así que…"

Los ojos de la gente empezaron a brillar cuando se les ocurrió una idea.

"Así que dices que va a ser…"

Un montón de ojos se clavaron en una cierta niña de su círculo.

"Alguien como Cindy Vortex…" terminaron satisfechos la oración.

Fue entonces que Jimmy se desmayó.

_Otra nota de traducción: La autora comenta que quizás Blix el mayordomo está un poco fuera de personaje, y que las conversaciones entre Sheen, Carl, Srta. Ave y Linda Hermosa están un poco superpuestas entre sí. No se ustedes pero a mí me encantó eso._


	3. No querrás saber: parte 3

_Nota de traduccion: Me tomó casi una semana pero logré por fin traducir todo. Leanlo que está increíble. Y gracias por las respuestas._

"Él se… _desmayó_? " preguntó muy sorprendida Libby como el resto de la multitud.

Unos cuantos asintieron con vacío. Sus ojos pasaron a Cindy, quien dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa al notar que toda la atención era hacia ella. Se acomodó un poco de su cabello rubio y trató nerviosa de agregar:

"Guau… lo asusté…. viva yo!" bromeó ella, pero su voz era temblorosa e incierta.

Linda Hermosa se paró enfrente de ella, con una ceja levantada de sospecha.

"Presiento que de alguna manera hay algo raro entre tú y ese mocosito…" comenzó ella con tono malvado. La niña rubia automáticamente se hechó hacia atrás, preguntándose cómo se metió en esa situación. Por otro lado, no quería realmente pensar sobre eso….era muy confuso.

Los otros ciudadanos se quedaron mirándola, esperando una respuesta. Cindy tragó saliva y tartamudeó:

"Raro? Pfff…. no hay nada de raro…. Digo sí hay algo raro con Neutron, pero siempre lo fue, así que no hay nada de raro fuera de lo normal con nosotros….uh… con él… uhm… conmigo no hay absolutamente nada de raro…. No sé lo que quieres decir con raro! Uh…. Quién quiere ir al juicio y patear el pobre trasero de Neutron?" agregó rápidamente para desviar la atención sobre ella.

Eso les recordó a la gente sobre la situación. Sus rostros se oscurecieron nuevamente cuando vieron al pequeño genio que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

"Bueno… creo que deberemos cargarlo hasta la corte…" agregó por fin el alcalde.

La multitud asintió.

"Sí."

Nadie se movió.

"Claro que no podrá caminar porque está inconsciente…" agregó el alcalde, esperando que alguien entendiera la indirecta.

Otra vez la multitud asintió.

"Suena lógico."

Todos se quedaron parados, satisfechos con sus conclusiones.

El alcalde suprimió un suspiro de discusto.

'Nunca te rindas….' Se dijo a sí mismo.

"….y no podemos ponerlo a juicio si no está en la corte…." trató de llamar su atención… sin resultado.

Nadie se movió.

"Quise decir que… a l g u i e n debe levantarlo, si queremos que él esté en la corte…."

De nuevo todos asintieron.

"Hmmm…. eso es verdad." Todos sonrieron esperando algo de él.

El alcalde giró sus ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

"Lo que trato de decir es que…."

"UNO DE USTEDES BOBOS TIENE QUE LEVANTAR A NEUTRON Y LLEVARLO HASTA LA CORTE!!" explotó Cindy, no pudiendo aguantar más los desesperados intentos del alcalde.

Comprensión se formó entre la cara de la gente. Sam miró con curiosidad al alcalde.

"Por qué no lo dijo de esa manera?" preguntó y todos los demás asintieron, sus expresiones demostraron claramente lo que pensaban del alcalde y no en el mejor sentido.

Por un segundo éste estaba por decir algo, pero decidió lo opuesto y cerró inmediatamente su boca. Con un quejido de frustración soltó sus manos en el aire y dijo:

"No lo sé!"

Con gran disgusto, Nick levantó el cuerpo de Jimmy. Sheen gritó hyperactivo:

"A la corte!!"

Y por primera vez en su vida, Sheen experimentó que la gente compartiera su exagerada energía.

"Te digo Bomboncito de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse." le aseguró Hugh a su esposa, mientras corrían por la calle. Judy se mordió el labio y respondió preocupada:

"Pero Jimmy actuó muy raro… y no ha vuelto a casa por horas!" Su instinto maternal sacó lo mejor de ella.

Hugh desestimó el comentario.

"Oh pero Pastelito…. él estuvo por días en la profunda…. bueno la cosa oscura de allá arriba!" Apuntó él sobre su cabeza. Judy giró sus ojos. A pesar de que sabía que iba a lamentar esto, preguntó a su esposo:

"Te refieres al espacio?"

Hugh se debatió por esa palabra y finalmente asintió. Con un fruncimiento agregó:

"Me pregunto por qué sólo lo vemos de noche…" se rascó la barbilla extrañado.

Judy suspiró.

"Oh Hugh…."

Hugh se salió de su carril de los pensamientos y dijo:

"Bueno lo que digo es que, estoy seguro de que él está bien… tal vez un poco aturdido por lo que se refiere a patos…" gruñó Hugh recordando cuán bajo su hijo había hablado de esos torpes pero sagrados animales.

"…pero es un niño grande ya…. tal vez su bocota y esa huída son signos de crecimiento!" le sonrió a su esposa.

Judy asintió redundantemente.

"S…supongo que tienes razón Hugh…"

"Por supuesto Pastelito. No te... preocupes más."

Judy se debatió por eso cuando divisó una multitud de gente parada a unos metros enfrente de ella.

"Mira Hugh… me pregunto qué pasará allí?" preguntó a su esposo un poco preocupada.

Hugh miró a la multitud y sonrió con ganas.

"Genial! Una protesta! Si me recuerda de los buenos tiempos cuando mis amigos y yo estuvimos en nuestra etapa salvaje…" dijo con mirada soñadora.

La expresión de Judy era por cierto dudosa.

"Te refieres a tu club de chicos-ama-patos-sin-una-novia-que-viven-con-sus-mamás-en-casa?"

Hugh asintió una vez más, su expresión aún soñadora.

"Si… la CAPSUNQVCSMEC…. nunca pude recordar bien todo el nombre…"

Judy suspiró, esperando una historia del pasado de su esposo. Y como siempre él nunca la defraudó. Por desgracia.

"Nunca entenderé por qué los otros niños se burlaban del nombre… pero fueron buenas épocas, sí. Aún estoy mal; me hiciste dejar el grupo…" los ojos de Hugh se llenaron de lágrimas. Su esposa giró los ojos, pero se aseguró de que él no se diera cuenta.

"Eramos como…. la justicia brindando fuerza a los amantes de los patos por todas partes … los chicos y yo tuvimos nuestras reuniones y fiestas…. si los viejos tiempos…."

Judy se encogió de hombros. Había sido invitada a una de sus 'reuniones'. Las pesadillas la persiguen hasta el día de hoy. Pesadillas de tazas de té decoradas con flores y muchachos jóvenes adultos escuálidos imitando patos…

"Una vez hicimos una protesta…." Hugh la sacó de sus recuerdos tenebrosos.

"Oh… de veras?"

"Sí… no lo creerás, pero estaban por sacar a la pata disecada Sra. Cuack de su oferta en el mercado! Los chicos y yo nos enojamos por supuesto. Así que hicimos una estrategia para una protesta! Fuimos con el gerente del mercado y le dijimos, que no compraríamos ningún producto de pato nunca más. Deberías haber visto su cara! Nos preguntó si era en serio y yo lo miré firmemente a los ojos y dije que 'Sí'! Su expresión era muy extraña después de esto. Se mordió fuerte el labio, su cara se puso roja, sus ojos pequeños. Lo vimos ir hacia sus colegas y escuchamos que les dijo 'No creerán lo que acaba de pasarme!'" Hugh dijo con orgullo.

"Mantuvimos nuestra promesa. Heróicos rechazamos cada oferta de patos y volteamos nuestras cabezas cuando alguien trató de vendernos uno disecado. Eramos fuertes y teníamos determinación!"

"Pusieron de vuelta en oferta a la Sra. Cuack?"

"Esa es la parte triste de la historia…. a pesar de nuestros heróicos esfuerzos y poder sobrenatural, nunca cedieron…"

"Oh….lo siento cariño…."

"Pero lo intentamos! Fuimos héroes! Y aquí estoy para hacer de nuestros fracasos pasados de los buenos de nuevo! Deberíamos unirnos a esta protesta, Pastelito! Un veterano como yo podría serles útil!" Hugh sonrió con determinación.

Su esposa sacudió silenciosamente la cabeza y dijo:

"Hugh…. ya se fueron…"

El amante de patos miró triste al piso y murmuró:

"Sí … creo que ya encontraron otro veterano…."

Jimmy tomó su lugar en el asiento de madera. Su corazón latía con fuerza. Si pidiese un deseo haría que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragara. Estaba momentáneamente en un gran salón con paredes marrón oscuro y pequeñas ventanas, que dejaba salir muy poca luz. A su derecha estaba sentado el jurado.

O para hablar más claro…. todos a los que había insultado. Pudo sentir sus miradas de enojo por la espalda, al lado suyo, y sobre su cabeza.

Pero lo mejor estaba sentado enfrente de él. Sentada en un enorme escritorio Cindy Vortex lo miraba desde arriba.

O debería él decir la niña que tenía enfrente con la que él se humilló de la peor manera y a quien iba a decirle por qué lo hizo, causándole enfrentar una muerte instantánea?

La situación completa estaba comiéndole los nervios. Las paredes oscuras del pasillo no lo ayudaban a sentirse cómodo. La luz de repuesto tampoco. Las miradas de enojo del jurado mucho menos. El saber que no existía otra explicación que ésta tampoco ayudaba.

Pero lo que le molestaba más, que era tan pero tan molesto era cuán increíblemente bonita Cindy se veía! Ella no tenía absolutamente ningún derecho!!

La niña tenía acomodado su pelo en una cola, con unas mechones de su dorado-no rubio cabello sobresaliendo de su rostro. Por supuesto este cambio de corte de pelo era gracias a Libby. Jimmy la escuchó, cuando despertaba de su estado de inconsciencia, cómo Libby le dijo a su mejor amiga que debía verse 'profesional' cuando pateara el trasero de Jimmy. Su gratitud hacia Libby definitivamente pendía de un hilo.

La ropa color negra de juez que le habían dado para vestirse le quedaba a la perfección y el color oscuro sólo hizo que su rostro y su cabello brillaran más …

Era tan impertinente de ella verse tan bonita; era suficiente para hacerlo caminar por la pared!

Cindy se aclaró la garganta. La audiencia quedó en silencio poco a poco.

"Bueno…" comenzó Cindy con incertidumbre.

Jimmy pudo advertir que ella estaba casi tan nerviosa como él…. pero por qué? Esta era su oportunidad perfecta para destruírlo ahora y para siempre.

"Estamos aquí hoy para hacer un juicio según lo concerniente a los ….uh… hechos" Cindy se sonrojó apenas y Jimmy sintió que su rostro empezaba a arder. Ambos pensaron de los 'hechos' de él hacia ella.

El jurado por otro lado gruñó furioso, claramente sin notar las expresiones de Jimmy y Cindy.

"Uh… hacia toda la gente reunida en este salón. El acusado obviamente dijo….ejem… lo inapropiado…." las mejillas de Cindy se enrojecieron aún más.

Jimmy cambió su vista hacia el suelo y maldijo la sensación de un gran enrojecimiento cubriendo sus mejillas.

"…. y ahora estamos aquí para escuchar su….explicación…" La niña rubia se mordió el labio inferior y miró esperanzada al 'acusado'. Jimmy sólo mantuvo su cabeza baja, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

Cindy se controló como pudo y continuó aún con gran temor en su voz:

"…. por las cosas que dijo…" cerró la boca y miró avergonzada hacia su escritorio.

La multitud murmuró asintiendo, sin despegar sus ojos de Jimmy.

Cindy levantó su rostro nuevamente, y preguntó:

"Admites que hiciste todas estas cosas, Jimmy?"

Jimmy estuvo a punto de contestar, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ella había dicho. Cuando éste levantó su cabeza para mirarla, pudo notar por su expresión que ella había cometido un ligero error.

Una sorpresa colectiva resonó del jurado, y todos se quedaron perplejos mirando a la 'juez'. No esperaban eso…

Sam preguntó pasmado:

"La rubia acaba de llamarlo 'Jimmy'?"

Los ciudadanos asintieron lentamente.

Corky Shimatsu agregó vacío:

"Super loco…"

La Srta. Ave se aclaró la garganta para salir del shock y comentó:

"En todos estos años como su maestra nunca oí que ella le dijera algo voluntariamente a él!"

Nick también sintió la urgencia de hablar y dijo:

"Sí…. ella lo odia, no es así?"

Jimmy y Cindy, ambos con caras igual de ardientes que una olla gritaron simultáneamente:

"Eso no tiene que nada que ver ahora!"

El salón cayó en silencio. Más vergüenza y el juicio no había empezado todavía. Jimmy sintió náuseas. Demasiado bueno fue la época que recordó cuando Cindy le había llamado 'Jimmy' sin ninguna burla o amenaza… Y ese recuerdo no era exactamente útil para deshacerse de aquella vergüenza.

Cindy trató de defenderse:

"Bueno visto que este es un juicio no puedo llamarlo por insultos, verdad? Y no le haré el favor de llamarlo Sr. Neutron eso es seguro!"

Jimmy pudo oír el tono de incertidumbre en su voz.

Pero obviamente ella convenció a la sorprendida audiencia. Con un par de miradas de disculpa en dirección a Cindy regresaron éstos a su actividad favorita… mirar furiosos a Jimmy.

Jimmy amaba cómo este día se había puesto.

Cindy preguntó nuevamente:

"Como mencioné, admites que hiciste esas cosas?"

Las miradas furiosas se volvieron cada vez más intensas. Jimmy pudo sentir que casi se le clavaban. Tragó saliva:

"Sí, yo…."

"AJÁ!!" lo interrumpió la voz hiperactiva de Sheen. El Mejicano había saltado de su asiento y apuntó con dedo acusador hacia Jimmy.

"Lo admitió! Enciérrenlo, les digo!"

La audiencia gruñó exasperada, bueno todos excepto Bolbi quien aplaudió y gritó feliz:

"Niño loco gracioso. Es hora de baile?"

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, Bolbi saltó de su asiento también y comenzó su famoso baile de golpe-aplauso.

Las mandíbulas de todos se cayeron. Los Yemusianos intercambiaron miradas de maldad.

Ooblar dijo:

"Oh dios….estos terrícolas inventaron unas formas muy interesantes de tortura…"

Contempló interesado el baile de Bolbi y preguntó abiertamente:

"Hola! Tus técnicas son muy avanzadas….podrías enseñarme cómo lograste este estado de tormento único?"

Goobot giró molesto sus ojos.

"Ooblar…es una danza de esta especie primitiva…."

"OIGA!!" chilló la audiencia humana entera.

Goobot se encogió de hombros sin preocupación.

"Lo cuentan como alguien de su especie?"

La gente se calmó y cuestionó eso. Finalmente el Director Willoughby habló por ellos:

"Uh…creo que está en lo cierto…"

Linda Hermosa agregó:

"Si alguien alguna vez me compara con eso, lo deshollaré vivo."

Ooblar frunció el ceño como si pensara con dificultad.

"Uhmmm no lo sé…a mi parecer sigue siendo una muy efectiva forma de tortura…."

Bolbi finalmente comprendió lo que Ooblar había dicho. Detuvo su baile y bajó la cabeza.

"Gelatina verde no gusta Bolbi. Gelatina verde burlarse de danza golpe-aplauso. Bolbi triste."

"Callate y SIENTATE!!" bramó Cindy exasperada.

A pesar de que estaba claramente más nerviosa que lo normal, su temperamento la sacudió una vez más. Jimmy se vio a si mismo casi sonreír por eso. Disgustada ésta borró ese pensamiento. Por qué habría él de gustale eso?

Bolbi obedeció las órdenes de Cindy inmediatamente. No era tan tonto como para darle una razón a Cindy de enojarse. Calmadamente tomó su asiento.

Pero Cindy no estaba aún satisfecha. Furiosa gritó:

"Lo mismo va para tí, Ultra Bobo!!"

Sheen, quién aún seguía con su dedo apuntando a Jimmy, parpadeó confundido.

"Pero por qué? Si es verdad, él admitió el crimen!"

Un giro colectivo de ojos siguió de estas palabras.

Libby negó con la cabeza, pero decidió explicarle a su novio, antes de que Cindy pudiera callarlo y asustarlo de por vida.

"Ya sabemos eso, tonto!"

Desafortunadamente ella sólo logró aumentar la confusión de Sheen.

"Entonces por qué hacemos este juicio si sabemos que es culpable?"

"Porque queremos saber por qué lo hizo!" respondió Libby molesta.

"Y a quién le importa por qué lo hizo?" Sheen estaba obviamente completamente fuera de sí.

Libby miró rápidamente a Cindy. Casi pudo sentir que su mejor amiga estaba cada vez más impaciente. En verdad ella quería que Sheen viviera unos años más.

Así que lo empujó hacia su asiento y le dijo con determinación:

"Tú quieres saberlo! Así que siéntate y cállate!"

Sheen aún seguía confundido, pero no se atrevió a contradecir a su novia.

Cindy suspiró.

"Estamos listos?" preguntó y el jurado se apresuró a asentir.

"Bien….así que por tercera vez….Jimmy…." Genial, los nervios regresaron.

"…admites que hiciste todas esas cosas?"

"Si…pero puedo…puedo explicarlo…" Jimmy comenzó a tartamudear.

"Bueno quiero decir…puedo explicar por qué dije todas esas cosas…." Se sonrojó una vez más.

Cindy levantó una ceja por esto. Cautelosamente preguntó:

"Así que dices que puedes explicar todo lo que dijiste hoy….?" Su voz comenzó a temblar al final de la oración.

Jimmy se sintió muy incómodo. Por supuesto él podía explicar todo….pero no quería hacerlo. En vez de eso respondió:

"Puedo explicarles todo lo que les dije a los miembros del jurado." Agregó y miró al suelo.

La expresión de Cindy fue por un instante una de decepción, pero era tan rápida, que posiblemente él lo haya imaginado.

"Así que…" comenzó ella de nuevo, pero la interrumpió Sam quien gritó:

"Por dios santo dice que puede explicarlo, sí! Es tan difícil de entender?"

Cindy cambió su vista hacia su escritorio, el sonroje de sus mejillas era evidente en su rostro.

Jimmy por otro lado agradeció indirectamente a Sam….unas olas de alivio lo bañaron….eso fue hasta que oyó el comentario de Calamitous.

El malvado científico frunció el ceño y miró curioso hacia el 'acusado' y la 'jueza'.

"Hay alguna razón por la que actúan tan pero tan extraño como una reciente pareja enamorada?"

Los ojos de Cindy casi se salen de sus cuencas, y Jimmy comenzó a toser con desquicio. Ambos gritaron con caras rojas como el infierno mismo:

"ESTÁS LOCO??"

Sheen movió sus cejas:

"Oooo….tocaste fondo, viejito…"

Jimmy casi saltó de su silla. El mundo entero se había vuelto loco?

'Y se llama a sí mismo uno de mis mejores amigos…' pensó con locura, mientras intentaba mantener sus mejillas pálidas sólo para controlarse. Pero como él había dicho una vez, él era científico, no mago. Así que su rostro se quedó rojo como estaba.

Cindy le propinó a Sheen una mirada fulminante. Ambos ella y Jimmy no tenían idea de cómo salir de esa situación tan vergonzosa.

Pero de repente Nick comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Todos lo miraron a él, cómo se estremecía de la risa. El eco de su risa llenó el ambiente. Entre risitas y bocanadas de aire se atragantó:

"La….imagen de…Neutron….y….Vortex….ena….enamorados los dos….es….totalmente…impagable!!" lanzó sus manos hacia su nuca y continuó riendo por lo alto y con libertad.

Los otros se miraron entre sí. Pequeñas sonrisas se formaron en sus rostros…algunos incluso empezaron con risitas jocosas. Después de unos minutos todos en el salón reían a carcajadas… todos excepto Cindy y Jimmy quienes se escondieron en sus asientos, pero estaban aliviados al mismo tiempo, era algo imposible para los ciudadanos….

'Qué estoy hablando…ES imposible!!' se gritó Jimmy a él mismo.

Ni él ni Cindy notaron que una persona apenas estaba riendo, pero propinaba miradas sospechosas hacia los dos. Libby negó silenciosamente con la cabeza. Algo estaba pasando…lo sentía.

Luego de diez minutos las risas por fin se quebraron.

El alcalde se limpió los ojos y dijo sin aliento:

"No deberíamos empezar…con el juicio? "

Eustace agregó:

"Sí. Gracioso sería si castigaran a Neutron dentro de poco!"

Cindy miró sus archivos en el escritorio y dijo:

"Bien…entonces creo que ahora comenzará la entrevista con los testigos…"

Nick interrumpió una vez más:

"Entrevista? Genial…soy perfecto para la cámara…."

Britney agregó rápidamente:

"Sí…eres una estrella, Nick!" rió ésta sin sentido, causando que Nick cobrara orgullo e hiciera una pose arrogante.

Jimmy no pudo suprimir un quejido. Sorprendido captó que Cindy había girado los ojos.

'Qué extraño….' pensó él.

'Siempre creí que le gustaba ese pesado… "

Antes que Cindy interrumpiera a los dos, Betty dijo a Britney:

"Querida….creo que deberías dejar de babearte por Nick….no es buen momento sabes…" en su propia dulce, acaramela y amable voz.

Jimmy sonrió a Betty por corto momento…ella era buena con todos, incluso si estaba molesta. Se sintió mal por las cosas que le había dicho incluso…incluso si eran aparentemente la verdad. Y eso le recordó de su gran problema, así que volteó su cabeza nuevamente al frente y vio que Cindy mascullaba entre dientes mientras veía a Betty.

Frunció el ceño confundido. Nunca entendió por qué Cindy le tenía tanto odio acumulado a Betty. Un día él entendió, que ella problablemente tenía un problema con gente buena, pero eso de alguna manera sonó ridículo. Por alguna razón estaba preguntándose por qué ella despreciaba a Betty de esa forma…

'Argh. Basta… tienes peores problemas ahora!' se dijo a sí mismo.

Cindy negó con la cabeza y miró su lista.

"Bien…el primer testigo es…" giró sus ojos, pero no tan molesta como hace unos segundos atrás.

"Britney…"

Esa era otra cosa que era rara sobre este juicio, ya que la gente del jurado era también testigo. Pero no había otra manera, de resolver este problema; al menos, él quería que los damnificados lo perdonaran.

Al tomar un lugar en un escritorio cercano, para hacerle lugar a Betty, éste suspiró. Esta era la parte más fácil. Todo lo que debía hacer era escuchar a los testigos que se descarguen. La parte más difícil sería ir luego…pedir disculpas y….una explicación….Mejor que vaya con una bien creíble, una que permitiera el suero, y pronto.

Al menos el efecto no era tan devastador, como antes. Estaba aún atado a decir la verdad, pero no dijo nada que pensara incontrolablemente….o eso creía.

Britney tomó asiento, miró enojada a Jimmy y volteó su cabeza hacia Cindy con una gran sonrisa.

"Guau Cindy, me gusta, como completamente tu cabello hoy!" habló con alegría.

La audiencia se quejó excepto por Libby quién sonrió orgullosa por su creación. Calamitous susurró a su hija:

"Lo ves…esa es la razón por la que nunca te envié a una escuela pública…"

Linda Hermosa susurró de vuelta:

"Nunca pensé que diría esto a _tí_ (o a quien le importara), pero gracias."

Cindy miró irritada a la nila y dijo insegura:

"Uh…gracias…"

Jimmy se mordió el labio para no decir que: Ella tenía razón. Y sorpresivamente funcionó.

"Igualmente…" comenzó Cindy.

"Si estoy lista. Dónde están las cámaras?" Britney presentó otra de sus brillosas sonrisas.

"Cámaras?" preguntó Cindy completamente perdida.

"Pero por supuesto! Es una entrevista o no?" preguntó Britney como algo obvio.

"Claro pero…." Pero Britney había comenzado a hablar.

"Mi nombre es Britney. Soy uno de los corazoncitos de la escuela, porque soy amistosa, popular y por supuesto bonita." Miró enojada a Jimmy, quién no estaba seguro si fruncir el ceño o reír a carcajadas.

Cindy, por otro lado giró los ojos a la mención de la palabra 'corazoncito'. Este iba a ser un largo día.

"Siempre estoy al tanto de las ultimas noticias de la moda, el maquillaje y los estilos más candentes." Britney continuó y continuó, sonriendo cada tanto como si estuviera en televisión.

"Mis actividades favoritas son las compras, salir con mis amigas, escuchar atentamente y bailar."

Muchos del jurado tenían sus rostros cubiertos con las manos, mientras Bolbi había caído en un sueño profundo y roncaba sobre el regazo de Carl, quien se veía muy perturbado e intentó cada tanto sacárselo de encima, desafortunadamente sin éxito. Libby quien vio la escena sonrió con maldad, recordando cuando en el viaje al rodeo cómo Carl se había dormido al lado de ella.

"….esa es mi sexta celebritad favorita. No estoy muy segura quién es mi séptima favorita, pero si me decido con seguridad, te lo diré." Britney estaba ahora completamente enfocada en su discurso.

"El más lindo chico con vida en mi opinión es Nick." Dejó escapar una risita. Jimmy tuvo gran placer por la forma de cómo Cindy giraba los ojos a esto, aunque no estaba listo para admitir por qué.

Nick mientras tanto asintió sin dudarlo e hizo otra pose arrogante. Estaba acostumbrado a que las niñas se rindan ante él, aún así él aún lo disfrutaba. Intentó mirar seductivo a Betty, quien estaba sentada a su derecha, pero ella sólo frunció un poco el ceño y le respondió con una falsa sonrisa.

Jimmy sonrió en silencio…no porque Betty lo rechazó, sino por la cara que había puesto Nick, quien simplemente no pudo creer que alguien se había resistido su 'encanto'.

"El trigésimo-quinto punto en mi lista de necesidades es…"

Pronto Sheen no pudo resistir más.

"HORA DE DORMIR!!" gritó y se hundió en sueños durmiendose sobre el otro lado de Carl. Para entonces Carl se veía muy horrorizado y tomó un gran soplo de su inhalador.

El quejido hiperactivo hizo que Cindy moviera su cabeza, y Jimmy comprendió, que ella se había dormido también.

"Britney…eso es muy interesante, pero que tiene que ver esto con nuestro caso?" Cindy preguntó cansada.

Jimmy estaba algo sorprendido de su reacción, ya que esperaba que Cindy enloqueciera y le gritara con impaciencia. Pero entonces recordó que ella tenía una pequeña amistad con Britney…Cindy trataba a sus amigas femeninas bastante bien….lo que era algo injusto si pensabas en la forma en que ésta interactuaba con Sheen y Carl, sin mencionar a él mismo.

Britney parpadeó confundida. Entonces recordó la razón de su presencia y respondió:

"Así que como verás tenía una vida plena, feliz….hasta que un día él…" apuntó dramáticamente a Jimmy.

"Me dijo cosas tan malas y feas con las que tal vez sufriré por el resto de mi vida…" ésta hizo una exagerada cara de dolor y angustia.

Cindy sonrió en silencio:

"Oye nunca supe que Jimmy tenía siquiera la imaginación para idear un insulto que afecte una vida. Sus respuestas suelen ser muy cursis…"

Libby rió un poquito, a pesar de su enojo hacia Jimmy. El pequeño genio pudo jurar que podrían haber chocado palmas si pudieran.

Britney igualmente estaba muy ocupada en hacer una escena y probar que ella nació siendo actriz…que claramente no lo era.

"Caminé por la calle sin ningún mal pensamiento en mi mente y brillante humor….cuando ese idiota vino y…él…él…" Britney trató de sacar unas cuantas lágrimas.

"Yo sólo quería saber qué pensaba él de mi completamente nueva y CON ESTILO!!" miró enojada nuevamente al 'acusado'. "…chaqueta."

Cindy se sintió un poco aburrida cuando preguntó:

"Y qué dijo él?"

"Él….él…él me dijo que soy un cerdito envuelto en papel de aluminio!" sollozó Britney.

La audiencia sofocó un grito. Hasta Cindy estaba impresionada. De la sorpresa mordió la punta de su lápiz, que inconscientemente se puso en la boca.

Jimmy se encogió. Pudo ver cómo la gente le clavaba la mirada.

"Oh…eso es duro…" dijo Cindy.

Ahora Britney tenía su boleto al estrellato:

"Me llamó…vacía y hueca….y dijo que soy fea y que voy a terminar saliendo con algún tonto!!" Britney logró sacar afuera unas lágrimas más.

"Oye no fue exactamente así!" gritó Jimmy.

No la había llamado fea, le dijo que Nick no pensaba que ella fuera suficientemente bonita para él!

Pero la audiencia estaba muy enojada con él.

Calamitous y Ooblar ambos tomaron una servilleta y lloraron tocados. Después de un breve momento lloraron abrazados entre sí.

"Pobre niña…" se quejó Ooblar.

Goobot giró exasperado sus ojos y miró a Linda Hermosa.

"Parientes…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Dímelo a mí…" asintió ella molesta, mientras veía a su padre sollozar junto a un alien pegajoso.

Los otros miembros del jurado le gritaron:

"Cállate! Ya le hiciste bastante!"

"Pero…" Jimmy comenzó sin ayuda.

"Pequeño monstruo, sí!" gritó Sam.

Linda Hermosa giró los ojos.

"Oh vamos, miren a la niña! Lo que dijo es verdad!" dijo ésta sin remordimiento.

Britney pegó un gritito y unas cuantas lágrimas más salieron de sus ojos.

Viendo a donde iba a ir esto, Cindy reaccionó rápidamente:

"Uh…está bien Britney, puedes tomar asiento de nuevo….el siguiente es Bolbi."

Britney se apartó llorando del asiento y volvió a su lugar en el jurado.

Bolbi de todas formas seguía dormido en el regazo de Carl y parecía que no despertaría en algún momento. Cuidadosamente Carl sacudió los hombros del niño…la única reacción que logró fue un ruidoso ronquido.

Así que trató de despertarlo verbalmente.

"Bolbi! Despierta! Es hora de tu entrevista!"

No hubo reacción.

Jimmy comenzó a sentir lástima por su mejor amigo mientras éste trataba desesperadamente de despertar a Bolbi.

Sheen estando del otro lado de Carl se movió y cayó sobre el regazo de Libby, quien en respuesta se sonrojó un poco e intentó sacarse a su novio de encima suyo.

"BOLBI!! DESPIERTA!!" Carl gritó en su oído.

Demás estaba decir, este chico estaba en un profundo sueño.

Luego de unos cuantos intentos sin éxito de levantar a Bolbi, éste murmuró dormido:

"Bolbi….duerme…en paz….Kebob…rico…rock espiritual….Kebob….."

Cindy frunció el ceño:

"Podríamos contar eso como su entrevista…dudo que escuchemos de él algo más que tenga más sentido…"

Pero el jurado no la escuchó; todos intentaron despertar a Bolbi.

"Genial…." murmuró Linda Hermosa. "Si no fuera por esa niña llorona y su pequeño cuento sobre su vida feliz, no tendríamos a un dormilón….lo que sea su especie, aquí…"

Britney se quejó ofendida:

"Eres mala."

Linda Hermosa, pero también Jimmy, Cindy y Libby estallaron en una corta carcajada.

"Ah en serio?" preguntó Linda Hermosa con sarcasmo.

"Qué te hizo pensarlo? Fue por las armas que llevo, antes de que estos imbéciles me las quitaran? El traje negro? Mi actitud?"

Britney decidió de que no podía ganar esta, y regresó su atención hacia Bolbi.

"Voy a destruir tu planeta entero!" amenazó Goobot.

Jimmy tosió.

"Por supueeesto….no podría estar más asustado que ahora…."

Para su ventaja todos estaban muy ocupados despertando a Bolbi, que oyendo su comentario.

"Te daré diez amonestaciones!" intentó la Srta. Ave, pero Bolbi sólo bostezó.

"Nunca tendrás otro helado en tu vida, sí!" agregó Sam.

Bolbi estaba dormido.

Todos intentaron con las peores amenazas que se les podía ocurrir, pero Bolbi no despertó.

Finalmente Cindy se cansó y caminó hasta la tribuna del jurado. Sacudió suavemente el hombro de Bolbi y dijo en una voz sorprendendemente dulce:

"Despierta Bolbi, o me enojaré mucho contigo."

Los ojos de Bolbi se abrieron de inmediato. En lo que canta un gallo, éste pegó un salto y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

"No!! Bolbi bueno!! No necesidad de enojarse!! Bolbi bueno!!" tembló.

Los otros se quedaron mirando perplejos hacia Cindy.

La niña rubia sólo se encogió de hombros y preguntó:

"No les gustaría tener ese poder también?"

Con esas palabras caminó de regreso a su escritorio.

Bolbi, quien se había olvidado de todo, se sentó y miró atontado hacia Cindy.

"Así que…" Cindy intentó levantarle el ánimo para que hable.

"Qué te dijo el 'acusado' a tí?"

Bolbi abrió su boca.

"En un mundo de injusticia y dolor,

No es él otra víctima de los vicios de la vida?

La oscuridad siempre trae alivio

A aquellos que clavaron su propia alma con un cuchillo.

Las lágrimas que lloré serán olvidadas

Perdidas en un mundo que nada le importa,

Tal vez los restos de mi alma se rompan

Pero acusar la causa de mi dolor, no me atrevo.

Tal vez él no vio la bondad y belleza

Atrapadas en la jaula de su propia situación

No acusar es mi misión

Pero sí mostrarle el camino hacia la luz."

Todos en el salón miraron shockeados al niño raro con ojos saltones, quien proclamó estas frases en su propia voz tragedia teatral. Bolbi parecía como un héroe caído al suelo, la cabeza baja y una expresión de dolor en su cuerpo.

Nadie pudo decir una palabra….esperaban todo…todo menos esto.

"_**Por favor**_…. Ese fue uno de los peores poemas que he escuchado!" chilló Sheen de repente.

Aparentemente había despertado justo a tiempo para ver el show. El jurado, el acusado y la jueza miraron pasmados al niño hiperactivo.

Sheen se encogió de hombros confundido:

"Qué? Un poco de criticismo no es aceptable?"

Cindy fue la primera en salir de su asombro. Ignorando completamente a Sheen, quien se sintió ahora muy incómodo con todas las miradas vacías apuntando hacia él, ella preguntó con cuidado a Bolbi:

"Uh…Qué nos quieres decir con esto?" No es que ella necesitaba realmente una explicación. Era muy buena cuando se trataba de arte, interpretar un poema no era tan difícil para ella.

Bolbi aclaró con ruido su garganta. Con un gesto histriónico se levantó del suelo, tomó un respiro largo, cerró sus ojos y anunció:

"Jimmy malo, mal chico!! Llamó a Bolbi estúpido, dijo que no era amigo de Bolbi, dijo Bolbi no puede hablar, y llamó a Bolbi lunático! Hizo a Bolbi triste!! Jimmy debe ser castigado!"

De pronto el viejo, pero no tan completamente denso Bolbi había vuelto. Cindy sacudió su cabeza del asombro.

Jimmy finalmente salió del shock, saltó y gritó:

"Oye! Ese no era el mensaje de tu poema! Era exactamente al revés!"

El ojo derecho de Bolbi se sacudió.

"De que poema Jimmy hablar?"

Jimmy sacudió su cabeza. Con una expresión vacía dijo:

"Olvídalo."

La mirada de Cindy saltó de Jimmy a Bolbi, pero finalmente declaró:

"Oh…está bien Bolbi. Toma tu lugar; el siguiente en la lista es….Nick."

Nick levantó sus manos al cielo y dijo generosamente:

"No necesitan aplaudir, amigos, está bien!"

Jimmy suspiró. Obviamente Nick no lo noto siquiera, que nadie excepto Britney pensó en aplaudir para él. Con una sonrisa pensó que era super genial, y se sentó y puso sus pies sobre el escritorio.

Cindy levantó molesta una ceja.

"Ejem…Nick…estás cómodo?" intentó darle ella una ayuda indirecta.

Jimmy hizo su mejor esfuerzo de no resoplar. Darle a Nick una indirecta era como darle ensalada a un tiburón. Inútil e infructuoso.

Nick se acomodó su cabello en comportamiento arrogante y sonrió a Cindy. (Sin razón alguna Jimmy sintió un gran disgusto por Nick subiendo de tono en él, al ver esa sonrisa….era tan…encantadora….de un molesto idiota…)

"Gracias, estoy muy cómodo, Cindy…" respondió él con delicadeza.

Jimmy odiaba a ese tipo. Justo ahora y sin razón aparente.

Cindy por otro lado le disgustó. Le gustaba cuando todo estaba acorde a las reglas. Era natural en ella…hacía listas, reglas, organizaba todo…incluso si eran los regalos de Libby o algo más…

Y claramente no le gustó cuando alguien puso sus pies en la mesa de una corte, y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, sonriéndole con una sonrisa que pensaba que era encantadora…

"Nick…podrías quitar tus piernas de la mesa?" preguntó ella, dejando en claro, cuánto le molestaba.

Nick se vio sorprendido hacia ella, y obedeció su orden.

"Oye…qué te ocurre Cindy? No estás muy genial hoy…"

Jimmy suprimió la urgencia de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio. Era ser genial realmente la única cosa en el mundo entero lo que le interesaba a Nick?

Cindy ignoró el comentario, pero preguntó en una forma más fría que antes:

"Sólo dime lo que Jimmy te hizo."

Nick rió por lo bajo:

"Es tan extraño oír tu bonita boca decir ese feo nombre…"

Lo había dicho en serio? Jimmy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no abrir su boca y destruírlo una vez más. Y desde cuando a Nick le gustaba darle cumplidos a Cindy así? Bonita boca? Oh vamos, unos meses atrás él ni la notó la mayor parte del tiempo!

'Un segundo…desde cuando me interesa si Nick le hace cumplidos a Cindy?" se preguntó molesto consigo mismo.

Decidió no pensar en ello y escuchar las cosas que Nick tenía para decir.

"Bueno estaba en la Dulcería…todo estaba genial y eso, estaba tranquilo, impresionando a unas damiselas…" Le envió una sonrisa de listo a Cindy, quien sólo suspiró cansada.

"…cuando el enano de circo de allí apareció y se tropezó justo en mi camino, diciéndome que tenía la inteligencia de un pan! No satisfecho, el pequeño bribón tuvo las agallas, de decirme a mí, Nick Dean, que no era genial! Quién se cree el tonto científico ese que es? Sólo porque vuela al espacio y tal vez salvó la tierra una o dos veces, piensa que puede decirme, qué es genial y qué no? Ja!" Nick prosiguió.

"Entonces la rata me llamó un cobarde! A MÍ!! NICK DEAN!! La gente se rió de mí!! De mí!! Nick Dean!! Yo…yo debí correr, por la humillación, puedes creerlo, Cindy? YO!! …."

"Nick Dean!" dijo el jurado con los nervios de punta.

Eustace giró los ojos.

"Entendimos el mensaje…."

Nick 'accidentalmente' se perdió ese comentario y aseguró a la jueza:

"No es que no me hubiese quedado con las ganas, Neutron, soy Nick Dean después de todo, es sólo que-"

"Bien no más preguntas, gracias Nick!" lo interrumpió Cindy.

Nick, quien tenía la costumbre de que todos se quedaran fascinados escuchándolo, la miró sin palabras.

"Qué?!" logró preguntar él.

Cindy giró los ojos una vez más.

"Disculpa….Gracias Nick DEAN, el único en su especie, si lo sabemos….por favor toma tu asiento."

Nick se levantó sorprendido, y regresó silenciosamente a su asiento. Sheen le sonrió amistosamente.

"Bueno, chato parece que te rechazó!" le habló de lo obvio bien fuerte.

Nick se encogió y le propinó una mirada fulminante al Mejicano. Sheen suspiró frustrado.

"Por qué todos me miran a mí así??"

Cindy continuó con la lista. Una expresión de disgusto se formó en su rostro.

Redundantemente leyó el siguiente nombre:

"Betty, tú sigues."

Con paso gracioso la modelo de cabello oscuro se acercó al frente del salón y tomó su asiento.

"Bueno…yo…" comenzó Betty, pero Cindy la cortó de inmediato.

"Sí, sí no queremos escuchar la historia perfecta de tu viday, sólo dime qué te dijo él y termina de una vez!" le dijo a ella.

Betty se mostró algo molesta pero ignoró la rudeza de Cindy.

De pronto Jimmy se dio cuenta. Las cosas que él dijo a Betty…y las cosas que él dijo a Cindy….no era una buena combinación, no!

Betty abrió su boca para hablar- cuando Jimmy de pronto tuvo la necesitad de toser. Todos lo miraron raro.

"Uh….perdón…" se disculpó con una débil sonrisa. Después de todo no podía decir 'Me atraganté con algo' gracias al maravilloso suero de la verdad.

Betty se mostró un poco irritada pero continuó:

"De todas formas sólo lo estaba saludando cuando…"

Con un gran ruido sonoro cinco lapiceras se cayeron de la mesa Jimmy.

Betty y Cindy ambas levantaron una ceja y lo miraron, y Jimmy nervioso sonrió:

"Ajá….creo que les debo otra disculpa?"

Con esas palabras se agachó debajo de su escritorio y recogió las lapiceras.

"Igualmente Jimmy sólo me dijo, que pensó que era malo verme, que nunca le gusté, que no soy lista y que sólo me estaba usando porque-"

Sólo por milagro Jimmy tuvo otra necesidad de toser, una muy fuerte.

Betty sólo giró los ojos y dijo a Cindy:

"…no importa. Es todo lo que tengo que decir. Jimmy estoy realmente decepcionada de tí!

Jimmy le sonrió avergonzador.

El rostro de Cindy por otro lado se levantó en un cierto punto del discurso de Betty.

Sólo para asegurarse, de que tenía todos los detalles, por supuesto, preguntó:

"Dijo que nunca le gustaste de verdad?" Notando que su voz era un tanto alegre, agregó rápidamente:

"Ouch….eso fue duro…uhm…muy malo…" su voz se apagó.

Libby levantó una ceja por eso. Conocía a su mejor amiga bien. Demasiado bien.

Betty se mostró medio molesta, medio sorprendida hacia ella.

"Gracias por tu honestidad, Cindy. Por cierto, recuerdas la charla que tuvimos recientemente?"

Cindy se sonrojó y respondió rápidamente:

"Uh sí…eso. Igualmente el siguiente en mi lista es Sam. Ven aquí Sam, gracias Betty puedes irte."

Betty le sonrió agriamente y negó con la cabeza mientras regresaba a su asiento.

Antes que Cindy pudiera preguntar, Sam comenzó a hablar:

"Ese chiquillo auyentó a todos mis clientes, sí! Y no conforme con eso dijo que la comida que servía era basura, sí basura!!"

Sheen miró incrédulo al hombre casi calvo.

"Si! Ese no era siquiera un insulto, es la verdad!"

Jimmy casi estalló de risa. TODO era la verdad…Sheen tenía razón por una vez en su vida.

Sam volteó enojado a su alrededor a enfrentar a Sheen:

"TÚ! Te estás poniendo del lado del niño Neutron o qué?"

"Yo?" preguntó Carl nervioso, mirando para ambos lados.

Sheen saltó de su asiento:

"NO!! Estoy diciendo las cosas tal cuales son, Sam….Nunca traicionaría a mis amigos!"

'Ah, sí? Entonces qué es asistir al juicio contra tu mejor amigo?' se preguntó Jimmy sarcásticamente.

"Oh sólo cállate, niñito, sí!"

Carl respondió confundido:

"Yo no dije nada!"

Mientras tanto Sheen gritó:

"Hablo lo quiero hablar!"

"Vas a lamentar esto, sí!"

Carl casi estuvo a punto de llorar:

"Yo no he hecho nada!"

"No me asustas; tengo a UltraLord de mi lado!"

"Y él pagará todas tus deudas, que has hecho en mi restaurante durante años?"

Carl tenía lágrimas de verdad en sus ojos.

"Pero yo nunca tuve ninguna deuda!"

"UltraLord debería—"

"BASTA!! NO LE HECHO NADA A NADIE!!"

Todos miraron silenciosamente a Carl.

"Uh…Carl….nadie estaba hablando contigo…" Sheen dijo calmado.

Carl parpadeó.

"De veras?"

"Sí…"

"Oh. Entonces vuelvan a pelear…."

"NO!! TODOS CALLENSE AHORA MISMO!!" gritó Cindy a todo pulmón.

"Sam…hay algo más de utilidad que quieras decir?" preguntó mirando al hombre.

Sam se rascó la barbilla.

"Creo que no…"

"Entonces vuelve a tu asiento!!"

Sam frunció el ceño enojado.

"Bien, bien…no necesitas ponerte así, sí!"

Cindy observó su lista. Quedaban tantos nombres todavía y ella estaba completamente agotada. Igualmente continuó.

"Libby, ven aquí por favor."

"No hay problema, niña."

La niña amante de la música pasó al frente.

"Bien niña no quiero molestarte como ya lo hicieron todos estos idiotas…." Libby lanzó una mirada amenazante hacia el jurado.

"….este es el problema: Estaba caminando hacia la Dulcería, cuando me encontré a Jimmy por allá. Estaba escuchando mi música y antes de que supiera qué pasaba, niño genio decidió burlarse de mi música y me dijo que terminaría como una chica fácil, sí no buscaba otra actividad pronto. No hice nada para ponerlo molesto, así que estoy muy curiosa de saber cuál es su explicación!"

Cindy asintió.

"Gracias Libby…creo que continuaremos…la siguiente es la Srta. Ave."

Libby regresó a la tribuna del jurado con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Ves tontito? No todos necesitan hacer un espectáculo de esto!"

Sheen gruñó.

"Estaba defendiendo tu honor y tu lo llamas hacer un espectáculo!"

Libby levantó una ceja.

"Sheen…cómo crees que siento echado de la Dulcería va a defender mi honor?"

"Uh…."

"Eso pensé."

"Oye…tienes que darme un poco más de tiempo para pensar sobre un tema importante como ése!"

"Sheen….necesitas tiempo para pensar, no importa sobre qué!"

"Quién te preguntó, Carl?"

"Nadie, sólo estoy diciendo!"

"Bueno nadie quiere oírlo!"

"Ah sí? Creo que alguien sí!!"

"Nadie! Ni la mamá de Jimmy!"

"Deja a Judy en paz! Ella es inocente, dulce y hermosa como para-"

"Guau! Deja de pensar en mi mamá, Carl!" gritó Jimmy hacia la tribuna.

Pero Carl no escuchó.

"…ser parte de uno de tus estúpidas discusiones!"

"Quién dice que son estúpidas? Tal vez son tan inteligentes que no puedes comprenderlos!"

"Sí claro y UltraLord es real!"

"Qué? POR SUPUESTO que lo es y qué clase de respuesta mediocre es esa?"

"Bueno mi mamá una vez me dijo que él no era re-"

"LALALALALA NO QUIERO ESCUCHARLO!!" gritó Sheen, con sus manos cubriendo sus oídos.

Goobot sonrió molesto hacia Libby:

"Así que piensas, que no armaste un espectáculo?"

Libby sonrió avergonzada.

"No es mi culpa que mi novio y su amigo sean unos idiotas…."

Al comprender lo que acababa de decir, su cabeza dio una vuelta. Con una mirada fulminante le dijo a Cindy:

"Ni se te ocurra comentar esto!"

Cindy sonrió de oreja a oreja:

"Jamás pensaría decirte que es tu culpa que tu novio es un idiota. No es que no te lo dije antes, que no debías elegir a un bobo obsesionado con UltraLord….Ni en mis sueños querría burlarme de tu elección."

Libby asintió disgustada.

"Suerte tienes Cin, nunca irías a decir esto…o podría burlarme de tí por el resto de tu vida tan pronto como te pida una cita cierto…."

"Oops mira la hora, debemos seguir adelante! Srta. Ave, sigue usted, venga por favor!" rápidamente Cindy cambió el tema, sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rosadas.

Linda Hermosa giró los ojos.

"Ya acabo este drama adolescente?"

Su padre la calmó de inmediato.

"Déjalo así, hija! Esto es mucho mejor, que mis programas de las cuatro!"

Sheen escuchó eso. Inmediatamente dejó ir a Carl, quien lo había puesto en una llave unos minutos antes, para reírse de Calamitous.

"Cuatro de la tarde? Ese no es ni el tiempo en que UltraLord está al aire. Qué porquería de programas podrían ser?"

Linda Hermosa le sonrió.

"De verdad no querrás saber, créeme…si alguien supiera qué series mi padre ve, nunca me volvería a mostrar en público otra vez!"

Sheen puso cara soñadora.

"Pero es un rostro tan hermoso…" comenzó a babear.

Libby lo miró enojada.

"Ponga los pies en la tierra, Señor!"

Corky Shimatsu aplaudió.

"Guau…nunca pensé que un juicio sería tan super loco! Deberíamos hacer una serie!!"

Bolbi sonrió densamente.

"Bolbi gran actor. Elija a Bolbi!!"

Corky simuló una sonrisa y le dio a Bolbi una tarjeta.

"Super fantástico….llámame!"

En voz baja el super productor murmuró:

"O quizás no…"

Carl decidió que era buen momento para escupir un poco más.

"Libby, sabías que, Sheen incluso pensó en pedirle una cita a Linda Hermosa?"

Los ojos de Sheen se abrieron.

"Oh ese Carl…." Sonrió nervioso. "Siempre es un bromista con esa bocota…."

Libby miró vacía a su novio.

"Tú…tú realmente creíste que tenías oportunidad con ella?"

Sheen se rascó su barbilla pensando.

"Bueno está la diferencia de edad y todo… y por supuesto nunca te sería infiel a tí mi reina pero…."

Lo interrumpió las carcajadas ruidosas de Libby. La niña se rió tanto pero tanto, que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

"Tú….jajaja….realmente….jajaja….creíste….TÚ….jajaja….que tenías oportunidad….jajajaja….Cindy tenía razón, ERES un idiota….jajajajaja"

Sheen sofocó un grito.

"ELLA DIJO ESO!!"

Todos en el salón se callaron.

"SI!" Gritaron todos simultáneamente y Sheen se hundió en su asiento.

"Ah sí…ahora que lo pienso…."

El supuesto 'juicio' continuó. La Srta. Ave se quejó, de cómo Jimmy la ofendió y la comparó con un pájaro (algo que todos aceptaron en silencio también). El alcalde les dijo, cómo Jimmy lo llamó incompetente. El Director Willoughby y Corky Shimatsu ambos narraron emocionalmente cómo Jimmy arruinó su autoestima. Calamitous rompió en llanto y sollozó algo sobre un libro de autoayuda y de venganza aunque fuese lo último que haga. (no es que alguien le entendió, ya que la mitad de sus oraciones no estaban completas). Linda Hermosa contó con frialdad lo que Jimmy le dijo y lo amenazó verbalmente una vez más. El Rey Goobot y los Yemusianos se descargaron acerca de la destruída reputación del rey y su gente por todo el universo.

Eustace balbuceó sobre la maldad de Jimmy, de él mismo, los comentarios de Jimmy, de él mismo, la venganza que Jimmy iba a sentir, de él mismo, su dinero y cuando se le acabaron las ideas sorprendió a todos hablando de él mismo. Carl pensó todo el tiempo que era acusado de asesinato y una vez que lo calmaron, estaban muy exasperados para escuchar su historia. Y Sheen…bueno Sheen contó lo que sabía él y se calló. Más que nada ese comportamiento inusual era explicable por la niña juez enfrente de él con dagas en sus ojos. El niño hiperactivo ni se atrevió a decir una palabra incorrecta. Con Cindy todo era posible…él era lento para aprender, pero incluso Sheen podría aprender de sus errores.

Finalmente escucharon todas las estrevistas. La cabeza de Jimmy brillaba por los eventos del día. Pero la peor parte le seguía para él….la explicación.

Cindy juntó sus manos.

"Ahora que hemos escuchado todo lo que Jimmy dijo….y como siento que mi coeficiente intelectual ha bajado cincuenta puntos, sólo por escucharlos a ustedes desgraciados…es tiempo de que el acusado….explique todo!"

La multitud acompañó estas palabras. Estaban listos para escucharlo.

Jimmy caminó de vuelta a su asiento enfrente de la jueza (quien seguía estando tan increíblemente bonita!) y suspiró.

Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

"Bueno yo…" empezó inseguro. Como se supone que iba a convencer a tanta gente?

"Primero quiero decir que estoy muy apenado por todas las cosas que les dije."

El jurado gruñó.

"Ah, si, POR SUPUESTO que está apenado ahora!" gritó alguien.

"Veamos cuán apenado está, cuando acabemos con él!"

Cindy calmó a la audiencia enseguida.

Concentró su mirada en Jimmy.

"Si estás apenado, por qué dirías esas cosas en primer lugar?"

Él comenzó a sudar. Las miradas se clavaron en su cabeza. Miradas de odio, lastimosas.

"Bueno….yo nunca quise decir todas esas cosas…" el pequeño genio comenzó de nuevo, sólo para ser abatido otra vez.

"Hmm claro….qué mal que lo hiciste!" alguien masculló.

"Mira…cuando yo dije esas cosas….podría decirse que no tenía completo control de mis acciones…."

Cindy lo miró a los ojos, su expresión era un completo desafío para él.

"Qué quieres decir conque 'no tuviste control'?" preguntó ella.

Jimmy tragó saliva. Eso era exactamente lo que no quería decirle. Intentó decir alguna explicación aceptable, pero encontró su atención dibujada de nuevo en la extraña expresión en los ojos de Cindy…

"E…es que no es difícl de explicar, pero para mí lo es, verás…." tartamudeó él.

"Él sólo no sabe como salirse de este desastre!" Gritó una persona.

"Esta vez ha llegado demasiado lejos!"

"No!" bramó Jimmy desesperadoy. Parecía que debía dar información con muy poca verdad.

"Tiene que ver con un experimento!"

El jurado lo analizó cuidadosamente, y se preguntaron por eso. Casi todos ellos esperaban que Jimmy dijera algo como eso. Nadie parecía aún convencido.

Cindy se acercó un poco, distrayendo la mente de Jimmy aún más.

"Un experimento?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Realmente esperabas que nosotros creyeramos que dijiste esas …cosas, que dijiste…" sus mejillas mostraron un poco de enrojecimiento otra vez, "por un experimento?"

Los otros en el jurado demostraron abiertamente su descontento.

Jimmy se preguntó sus oportunidades…pero la única cosa que era aceptable era el suero de la verdad.

'Maldito suero de la verdad!'

"Tienes razón no puedo esperar que creas esto….pero todo lo que puedo decir es, que tuve contacto con un suero….especial inventado por mí…y sus efectos me hicieron perder el control sobre las cosas que dije…"

"Cualquiera podría decir eso." respondió Cindy.

El jurado asintió en silencio con ella. La tensión de las miradas de enojo apuntándolo a él crecía una vez más.

"Bueno…supongo que sí, pero es la verdad. Estoy afectado por este suero ahora. Ninguna de esas acciones fue controlada por mí!"

La mirada de Cindy pareció ir tras las de ellos para encontrar la verdad que estaba escondida sin razón. Su nerviosismo alcanzó un nuevo nivel.

'Después de todo este tiempo de…no puedo admitirlo…Por qué ella debe estar aquí?'

Pero tal vez le creerían si tuvieran tiempo de preguntarse la idea. Lo conocían…y sabían lo que había él hecho por ellos todo este tiempo. Tal vez….sólo tal vez le creerían sin magia ni otra explicación.

Sólo entonces comprendió su error.

Cuidadosamente pero calmada Cindy preguntó:

"Sigues afectado por este suero?"

Los ojos de Jimmy crecieron. Gracias al shock de notar que se equivocó, perdió el control de su boca y respondió rápidamente:

"Sí."

Murmullo sonó por todo el salón. El jurado estaba curioso. No había forma de que lo perdonaran sin probar todo lo dicho hasta ahora….

La voz de Cindy fue muy baja cuando habló de nuevo.

"Entonces pruébalo."

El mundo comenzó a girar enfrente de sus ojos. No es posible….se dijo a sí mismo él, no es posible de que le iban a hacer probarlo…pero parecía que había perdido esta batalla. El jurado se quedó mirándolo con expectativa.

"Muéstranos el efecto de este suero, Jimmy." dijo Cindy calmada pero firme.

Jimmy miró al suelo.

"Pero…para probarlo deberías saber qué efecto exacto del suero es….y no quiero realmente decírtelo".

La voz de Cindy era más suave ahora.

"Por qué no?"

Jimmy deseó que tuviese a la normal Cindy gritándole e insultándolo. Era más fácil de encontrar una manera, de engañarla, cuando ella no era tan….buena con él.

"Porque….porque…" comenzó sin ayuda.

No existía otra explicación. Debía decírselos.

Pero no les iba a gustar para nada.

A fin de cuentas qué tenía que perder? No podrían odiarlo más, de lo que ya lo odiaban. Y su vida era lo suficiente miserable a este punto….cómo no podría saberlo ella? Acaso importaba, lo mucho que lo herirían?

Jimmy cerró sus ojos, tomó un profundo respiro y dijo:

"Porque es un suero de la verdad."

Cindy cayó de regreso a su silla. El color se drenó rápidamente de su rostro.

Lo opuesto sucedió con el resto de la audiencia. Sus rostros se volvieron rojo oscuro de la ira, sus miradas se nublaron y algunos fueron sacudidos por la furia ciega.

"QUÉ??" algunos gritaron, sus voces llenas de odio.

Sheen y Carl se mostraron lastimados y decepcionados ante él.

"Después…después de todos estos años de ser mejores amigos, eso es lo que realmente piensas de nosotros? Lo que realmente en el fondo piensas?" preguntó Carl sin vacilación.

Jimmy no pudo contestar. El nudo en su garganta era muy grande.

Sheen gritó lastimado:

"Bueno al diablo contigo, Jimmy Neutron!"

Jimmy devolvió avergonzado su mirada hacia el suelo. Nunca quiso lastimar a sus amigos….nunca quiso perderlos…por qué demonios inventó ese maldito suero?

Las voces gritando crecieron más y más, quemando sus oídos y lastimándolo profundo en su interior.

Su mirada vacía se fijó en Cindy. Ella sólo se quedó sentada sin moverse, su cara pálida como la nieve. No se movió….no habló. Como una marioneta olvidada que se sentó allí, asombrada por las cosas que él le reveló a ella…a todos ellos.

Él quiso llorar…pero no pudo. Intentó al menos arreglar las cosas…no había forma que les dejara odiarlo por el resto de su vida, sin antes intentar hacer lo correcto.

"Por favor….escúchenme…" dijo con voz quebrada.

Una ola de indignación lo bañó. Gritos, caras enojadas. No querían escucharlo nunca más. Ya había dicho suficiente para toda la vida.

"Por favor…por favor déjenme explicar…." Gritó desesperado.

Pero sus palabras fueron consumidas por los insultos furiosos de los ciudadanos, sus enemigos….sus amigos.

"Escúchenlo ya!" gritó Cindy sin emociones a todo pulmón.

La completa falta de algún sentimiento en su voz retorció a la enojada y lastimada turba tanto, que de hecho se callaron.

Cindy miró a Jimmy cara a cara, su expresión aún limpia de algún sentimiento.

"Diles lo que tengas que decirles, Jimmy."

Jimmy miró avergonzado al jurado. Su mirada pasó desde la gente que apenas conoció a sus enemigos y finalmente a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes miraban sin ánimo al suelo.

"A pesar….a pesar de que fui forzado a decir la verdad…" comenzó Jimmy su explicación.

"…no significa que es lo que realmente…pienso de ustedes. Verán, cuando me expuse a ese suero mi madre me llamó para que fuera hacia ella, antes de que pudiera arreglar las cosas. Estaba preocupado de los efectos del suero, estaba molesto por la actitud de mis padres, que mis pensamientos estaban por doquier…así que pensé mal de ellos…creo que todos saben, que pueden tener realmente malos pensamientos sobre alguien a quien incluso quieres, sólo porque estás molesto o preocupado por algo más….bueno yo lo hice, e insulté a mis padres…luego salí corriendo…y estaba enojado conmigo mismo, saben? Porque los insulté….porque fui muy tonto para tener contacto con el suero…así que cuando me encontré a Britney estaba confundido….y su personaje feliz alegre sólo me cansó en ese momento….así que pensé lo peor sobre ella…y el suero de la verdad me hizo expresar ese pensamiento…."

Jimmy se detuvo, inseguro de cómo continuar. Todos los ojos estaban en él….todos escucharon sus palabras.

"Verás Britney…diré que no es secreto de que no eres la chica más brillante de todas. Pero no quise insultarte de la forma en que lo hice...esos fueron sólo los pensamientos que resultaron de mi enojo conmigo mismo. Eso va para tí…

Bolbi siento haberte llamado estúpido y lunático…eres diferente, eso es todo y no hay nada de malo.

Nick…no quise humillarte enfrente de todos….nuestras opiniones son muy diferentes…nunca quise ser así contigo a propósito….

Sam fui rudo al decir una cosa como esa….creo que por un momento sólo odiaba todo lo que había a mi alrededor."

Jimmy causó que tuviera su atención completa. En su mente trabajaba por la lista de la gente en orden en que los insultó.

Al siguiente nombre tomó un respiro profundo.

"Betty…no mereces las cosas que te dije…nunca me di cuenta de que te traté de la forma que aparentemente hice…y estoy muy apenado por eso….creo que no eres la persona indicada que….que…que estoy buscando…lo siento.

Libby sé que no eres una chica fácil….tu eres una gran amiga y gran persona….sólo estaba…nervioso en ese momento. Srta. Ave….no debí decir lo que dije y…me disculpo por eso.

Eustace…tú y yo sabemos que nunca me caerás bien….pero te hice quedar en ridículo, porque mis pensamientos corrían locamente por mi mente luego de los eventos de hoy….

Ah y Blix, siento haber dicho las cosas que escupí.

"Calamitous….bueno creo francamente que eres un desastre, pero no fue mi intención aplastar tu autoestima de esa manera…para un villano como tú esta bien, creo…."

Se sintió tan raro reconfortar a alguien que no te disgustaba. Pero Jimmy les debía a todos una disculpa…pero no a la gente que sí le gustaba.

"Linda Hermosa…demás está decir que fui muy lejos con mi comentario. Me disculpo un millón de veces…Nadie debería decir esas cosas.

Goobot…Lamento haber arruinado completamente tu reputación por diferentes galaxias. Tú eres uno de mis más peligrosos enemigos y probablemente siempre lo serás. Debería haberte derrotado en la forma tradicional, no con la ayuda de volverte un payaso por el universo….

Director Willoughby, usted tiene un lado muy suave pero eso no es malo, no del todo. No tenía absolutamente ningún derecho a lastimarlo así.

Corky…sé que producir nuevos programas es su pasión….y debe sentirse horrible cuando alguien dice las cosas que dije…espero que me perdone.

Señor alcalde…fue cruel decir esas cosas…y no quise decirlas de verdad…espero que me perdone."

Jimmy sonrió débilmente cuando llegó a los últimos dos nombres en su lista.

"Carl y Sheen….ustedes siempre fueron los mejores amigos que podría haber deseado y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por decir esas cosas a ustedes. Nunca podría pensar tan mal de ustedes, nunca quise lastimarlos de la forma que lo hice….y espero tanto porque me perdonen, ya que no pude encontrar algo que los reemplace a los dos…"

Jimmy miró avergonzado al suelo.

"Creo que… ya terminé."

La multitud quedó totalmente en silencio. Todos consideraron sus palabras…y Jimmy se preguntó temeroso de si podrían alguna vez perdonarlo.

Jimmy los miró tensamente mientras estos formaban una ronda y hablaban de su decisión. Luego de unos dolorosos y lentos minutos lo enfrentaron de nuevo.

Una sonrisa débil apareció en el rostro de Libby, Carl y Sheen. Esperanza es lo que creció en Jimmy.

La sonrisa de Libby se tornó en una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que te perdonamos, tontito! No es bueno para mi karma odiar seriamente a alguien!"

Carl sonrió con gentileza:

"Sí…mi doctor me dijo que es malo para mi salud estar enojado con mi mejor amigo."

Sheen miró perturbado a Carl y agregó:

"Viejo, no sé por qué Carl habla con su doctor sobre esas cosas, pero él tiene razón! Somos mejores amigos para siempre!"

Carl le sacó la lengua a Sheen.

Jimmy sonrió con ganas hacia ellos. Asombrado le preguntó a todo el jurado:

"Entonces ustedes….ustedes me perdonan de verdad? Quiero decir ….todos ustedes?"

El Director Willoughby asintió amistosamente:

"Sí te perdonamos Jimmy…."

"Con una condición …" agregó Nick.

"Cuál es?" preguntó Jimmy despistado.

"Nunca jamás sostengas una conversación tan fluída. En el medio estaba por vomitar por toda esa cosa emocional. Es que era tan cursi!" Linda Hermosa giró los ojos.

El resto de la gente asintió aceptando con la cabeza. Sheen se acercó a Jimmy y le palmeó el hombro.

"Serás muy listo, viejo, pero tus discursos son un real fastidio."

Jimmy estaba tan aliviado que sólo rió feliz junto con la gente.

Justo entonces Sam comprendió algo.

"Esperen un minuto…él nunca nos puso a prueba, él está influenciado con un suero de la verdad o algo parecido!"

Libby sonrió malvadamente:

"Ah eso es fácil de probar…."

Le sonrió dulcemente a Jimmy y le preguntó:

"Disfrutaste tu estadía en la isla, DE VERDAD mucho?"

Jimmy se sonrojó mucho y trató de mantenerse firme de responder….por supuesto sin resultado.

"Si fue increíble…Podría decir que esos fueron los mejores días de mi vida…" Murmuró con el rostro oscuro, y mejillas rojas como tomates.

Libby, Carl y Sheen sonrieron con conocimiento de los hechos y asintieron. Voltearon a ver al resto del jurado y anunciaron:

"Si no está bajo un suero de la verdad, entonces somos todos patos rosados."

El jurado estaba un poco confundido, pero aceptó el juzgamiento de los mejores amigos de Jimmy.

El niño genio miró al alcalde y preguntó:

"Entonces estoy absuelto?"

El alcalde sonrió:

"No hay castigo para Jimmy Neutron."

Jimmy devolvió la sonrisa.

"Esperen un minuto!" resonó una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el vocero. Cindy Vortex los enfrentó con determinación. Pero ya no estaba tan pálida como antes.

Jimmy se encogió al pensar en lo que él había admitido….pero estaba contento de que todo había terminado….si tenía suerte, ella lo olvidaría….

"Qué pasa, niña?" preguntó Libby curiosa.

Cindy se aclaró la garganta.

"Bueno…el jurado tomó su decisión. Yo por mi parte no decidí todavía y soy la jueza. Después de todo tengo la última palabra."

Nick frunció el ceño confundido:

"Qué deberías decidir ya? Le hemos perdonado, así que qué importa ahora….No estabas siquiera preocupada."

Cindy negó con la cabeza.

"Sólo lo absolveré, si él hace una cosa."

Jimmy la miró con curiosidad, y también el resto de la gente.

"Y qué cosa es?" preguntó él estúpidamente.

Las mejillas de Cindy comenzaron a enrojecer.

"Si estabas realmente afectado por ese suero todo el tiempo, como lo acabas de probar…"

Se tomó un gran respiro y lo miró bien a los ojos.

"Entonces quiero que me expliques las cosas que me dijiste a mí."


	4. No querrás saber: parte 4

Jimmy se congeló.

_'Ella acaba de….?_

Rezó silenciosamente porque hubiese escuchado mal las palabras de ella, pero desafortunadamente la expresión dudosa en su rostro y los gritos sofocados de la audiencia no dejó espacio para dudas.

Ella seriamente quería que él le dé una respuesta…

Él estaba oficial y totalmente **_a r r u i n a d o_**.

Murmullos de confusion llegaron a sus oídos. Sin duda alguna, los demás fueron completamente sorprendidos por las palabras de Cindy. Jimmy sintió que su propio rostro se ponía rojo.

Luego de unos momentos de miradas vacías dirigidas a su humilde persona, Libby fue la primera en salir de su sorpresa.

"Cindy….niña, pensé que él no te había dicho nada?" preguntó ella, aún con sorpresa en su voz.

El 'jurado' asintió lentamente, las miradas se enfocaban en ambos. Cindy los ignoró y continuó enfocando sus molestos y brillantes ojos esmeralda en Jimmy, la pregunta casi gritándole prácticamente a él.

Jimmy tragó saliva y trató de salirse de la opresión de su mirada verde clavada en él (cuya belleza era altamente opacante, por cierto), aún así no pudo evitar enfocar sus ojos en otra cosa desafortunadamente. Nunca antes había sido tan difícil no mirarla…si no fuera porque estaba tan confundido y avergonzado, él podría haberse sentido un poco atemorizado.

Aparentemente no había vuelta atrás desde allí. No podría salir corriendo de ella otra vez, como lo hizo las últimas dos veces, cuando éste le escupió demasiadas cosas directamente en su cara.

Nervioso el pequeño geniecito miró a ambos lados, esperando que algún enemigo ataque, o agentes del gobierno atraviesen la puerta y lo salven de la catástrofe total. Pero para su mala suerte, los únicos enemigos alrededor suyo estaban mirándolo como tontos a él y no parecían considerar un ataque hacia él en ningún momento.

'Maldita sea!" pensó con disgusto.

'Cuando realmente necesitas que un villano te ataque, no están disponibles! Bienvenidos a mi vida!'

El salón permaneció en silencio. En su situación desesperada, un pensamiento vino a la mente de Jimmy, Cindy tal vez podría quedarse dormida si todos se quedaban así de callados. Con ojos bien abiertos esperó a que esto sucediera, como un niño de cinco años que esperara a que se presentara el Conejo de Pascua. Desafortunadamente Cindy no pareció caer en un profundo sueño. Completamente desesperado por la situación, Jimmy de hecho se asustó por ese inconveniente inesperado. La estupidez de su propia idea se registró en su cerebro sólo unos segundos después.

Confundido, se mordió el labio y dejó salir una sonrisa de incomodidad.

Dónde demonios había un monstruo loco alien cuando lo necesitaba? O Sheen, Carl y Libby aterrizando forzozamente su aero deslizador y llevándolos a casa para olvidarse de todo? O una roca espacial que aterrizara e interrumpiera el momento? O algo que le llamara la atención y limpiara todo como si fuera un gran malentendido? O al menos podrían estar en una montaña rusa y él podría notar que llevara a la destrucción en el último segundo! Había sucedido antes! Por qué no ahora? Habían tantas cosas siempre para interrumpirlos cuando se estaban llevando bien juntos o a punto de be….

'No vayas ahí!' se controló a sí mismo, antes que sus pensamientos lo arrastraran a un posible tema peligroso.

La audiencia se puso ansiosa por el silencio. El murmullo se hizo más alto.

"Me pregunto qué le dirá él a ella." preguntó calmada Britney.

"No lo se, pero por lo visto esto va a ser muy bueno!" le susurró Calamitous.

Nick se unió.

"Nunca he visto a Neutron tan callado…lo que sea que es, será definitamente buen material."

"Yo creo que presiento a dónde irá esto…" murmuró Betty con una pequeña sonrisa de sabiduría en sus labios.

Sheen por otro lado sacudió triste su cabeza.

"El tipo está frito." Carl asintió esnifando.

Escuchando esto el humor de Jimmy se puso peor.

"Completamente destruído…." continuó Sheen.

"….atrapado……su salchicha está cocida.…condenado……arruinado……exterminado…….muerte lenta…"

Jimmy volteó furiosamente su cabeza hacia Sheen, quien aún continuaba su lista, negando con la cabeza.

"PUEDO ESCUCHARTE ESTOY BIEN GRACIAS!!"

Sheen retrocedió asustado y levantó sus manos derrotado.

"Lo siento, viejo! Sólo estaba siendo realista! Porque lo que hayas hecho, es obvio que quedarás completamente mpfh…." Libby cubrió la boca de su novio rápidamente con su mano y le susurró amenazante:

"Sheen….como soy tu novia, no tomes esto de mala manera, pero CIERRA LA BOCA!!" La última parte no era más un susurro. Los ojos de Sheen se abrieron de terror mientras asentía salvajemente. El resto de la multitud suspiró exasperada por el comportamiento de Sheen. Carl por otro lado, los miró asustado a los dos y anunció solemnemente:

"Es exactamente por eso que decidí que no me gusten las chicas."

Linda Hermosa le sonrió y dijo en una voz malvada:

"Creo que has 'decidido' eso por conveniencia…."

Carl la miró ofendida:

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!", igualmente su cara se ablandó un poco y murmuró avergonzado:

"Bueno….quizás…pero eso seguro no significa…"

"Cielos! Necesito seriamente un espejo para recuperarme toda esta tontería!" se quejó Nick.

Britney hizo risitas densas, como si hubiese hecho una gran broma, pero preguntó confundida luego:

"Para qué necesitarías un espejo, Nick?"

Nick se acomodó orgulloso su cabello y dijo:

"Para ver la genialidad en su totalidad."

Casi todos los miembros del 'jurado' giraron sus ojos por esto. El Rey Goobot comtempló curioso hacia Nick y preguntó abiertamente:

"No eras tú el pequeño terrícola que gritó como el demonio, cuando conociste a nuestro dios por primera vez?"

La audiencia sonrió silenciosa cuando la cara de Nick se tornó roja y casi competía con el sonroje de los rostros de Cindy y Jimmy. Por un momento ignoraron el raro silencio entre el genio y la rubia, quienes aún estaban sin palabras parados enfrente de ellos.

"N….no tenía miedo….Si es lo que tú crees!" Nick intentó defenderse, igualmente ese intento resultó ser algo patético. Libby y Betty ambas giraron los ojos mientras veían la fascinación con la que Britney escuchaba a su amorcito.

"Mejor un completo nerd fracasado como novio que un héroe de pacotilla…" murmuró Libby por lo bajo. Sheen igualmente escuchó su comentario y le sonrió ampliamente.

"Esa es mi reina! Yo-….espera un segundo…" Comprensión es lo que de repente pasó por su rostro.

"…oye! No soy un completo nerd fracasado!" le chilló indignado.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

"Sí….el niño sólo un caso de fracaso medio-alto…"

Libby sólo suspiró una vez más, cuando vio cómo Sheen sonrió que alguien lo había defendido. Luego de que todo esto terminara, se dio cuenta que, él capaz comprendería el mensaje de las palabras de Sam…y luego todo comenzaría otra vez…

De alguna manera pudo entender por qué Cindy encontró su relación tan divertida.

Mientras tanto Nick estaba ocupado protegiendo los últimos vestigios de su reputación. Salvajemente gesticulando y con poses heróicas éste intentó explicar sus acciones, con Britney pegándole con sus ojazos enormes y el resto del 'jurado' quedándose completamente perdido en el medio de su explicación sin sentido.

Justo entonces Ooblar decidió divertirse un poco. Voló por atrás de Nick y gritó:

"BUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!!"

Nick gritó en una voz muy aguda y saltó asustado un paso atrás. Los otros se rieron libremente de él, mientras Ooblar rodó jocosamente por ahí y dijo emocionado a su hermano:

"Lo ves! Puedo asustar a estos terrícolas así de fácil! Son divertidos!" aplaudió satisfecho con sus manos metálicas. Mientras Goobot sólo se quejó avergonzado, Corky Shimatsu miró al alien con cierto interés.

"Super loco show! Tienes mucho carisma, mi alien amigo! Toma mi tarjeta y llámame!" Le entregó a Ooblar una tarjeta (con un teléfono diferente impreso, que en la tarjeta que le dió a Bolbi). Ooblar miró extrañado la tarjeta y preguntó:

"Quieres hacerme una estrella de cine?"

Corky asintió amistosamente.

"Tienes fibra! Ese pequeño…especial…algo! Vas a ser una superestrella!! "

Bolbi parpadeó mirando como tonto al productor:

"Bolbi será superestrella…usted dijo!"

Corky desestimó el comentario y dijo distraído:

"Sí, sí eres super loco también…como decía mi estrella alienígena, qué piensas? Tenemos un trato?"

Ooblar sonrió abiertamente y chilló:

"Oh, Goobot! Escuchaste eso? Voy a ser famoso!!" dijo con expresión soñadora.

Goobot giró los ojos.

"No pasará. No hay trato con el enemigo. Además, a quién cambiaría por manteca de sulfuro, si vas a ser una estrella 'terrícola'?"

Ooblar miró enojado a su rey y hermano:

"Tendrás que encontrar otro—_**me cambiarías por una pieza de MANTECA DE SULFURO??**_"

Goobot sonrió un poco:

"Ooops….creo que me pasé un poquito…"

"Tú estás celoso, porque tengo carisma y TÚ NO!!"

Goobot gizó los ojos otra vez.

"No sabes cómo me duele eso…." Respondió sarcásticamente.

Linda Hermosa lo miró interesado.

"De verdad existe un lugar donde puedes intercambiar parientes por manteca?" Preguntó, mirando hacia un cierto viejo hombre detrás de ella.

Goobot se encogió de hombros un poco:

"Es buena manteca…."

Eustace gruñió en el fondo. No quería siquiera saber, qué basura esta gente consideraba como 'buena manteca'.

Linda Hermosa dio la vuelta y sonrió dulcemente a su padre. Calamitous retrocedió lentamente hacia atrás y preguntó nervioso:

"Ehm….por qué me estás mirando así, hijita?"

Linda Hermosa sólo siguió sonriendo.

"Oh por nada papá…"

Ella le susurró por lo bajo a Goobot:

"Dame la dirección."

El rey alien asintió pensante.

"Sabes…creo que te dan una pieza gratis si traes a dos juntos…."

Ooblar y Calamitous intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

Cindy miró molesta hacia el jurado, quienes inmediatamente dejaron de hablar. Ella suspiró y dijo a Jimmy:

"No has respondido todavía."

Jimmy sonrió avergonzado.

"Eh…sí es cierto…."

"Así que…." Las mejillas de Cindy se enrojecieron un poco más, al darle pie para que diga algo.

Los pensamientos de Jimmy corrían locamente. A pesar de que en el jurado balbuceaban como idiotas, ella no había olvidado lo que quería de él. Se molestó consigo mismo. Si él estuviera en casa de ella, él no lo habría olvidado tampoco. Pero tristemente no lo estaba. Él era el que iba a ser humillado de por vida.

"Así que….." él hizo eco nervioso y arrastró los pies.

Nuevamente un raro silencio se impuso ante ellos. Jimmy aún no podía encontrar otra solución.

Bueno…quizás salir corriento no era tan imposible como pensaba…

Para el momento en que la gente se diera cuenta de su huída, él habría estado lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzar sin problemas el laboratorio…se tomaría el antídoto e idearía una excusa y una explicación al día siguiente…sólo necesitaba escaparse y las cosas volverían a la normalidad…

Seguramente, Cindy estaría enojada, pero de todas formas ella lo odiaba. Los ciudadanos ya lo habían perdonado, ese era su propósito y él lo había cumplido.

Así que qué importaría si Cindy estaba enojada o no? De esa forma él podría al menos salirse del plan de ella de humillarlo enfrente de todos!

Pero al estudiar la dudosa (e infortunadamente atrapante) mirada de ella, él cambió de idea.

Parecía como que ella realmente quería saberlo. Por un segundo él pensó que tal vez ella quizás no quería humillarlo.

_'Oh por favor contrólate!'_ la parte lógica de su cerebro interrumpió sus propios pensamientos. '_Es Cindy Vortex, de la que estamos hablando! La niña que constantemente se burla de tí, desde que la conoces! La niña que parece que vive para destrozarte! La niña que no pierde la oportunidad de humillarte!'_

La niña que le estaba mirando a él con sus brillantes ojos verdes y le rogaba en silencio que le explicara todo.

Jimmy realmente quería escapar y olvidar todo lo que había pasado ese día. Pero esa mirada….esa mirada que Cindy le enviaba ….tuvo la instantánea certeza de que tal vez… ella podría quedar lastimada si él la dejaba ahí.

De hecho, él no quería lastimarla.

Jimmy miró dudando hacia la puerta. Era tan fácil…sólo unos metros más y él estaría saliendo de esta situación. Todo, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero tal vez eso no era tan bueno después de todo?

Tal vez…era tiempo finalmente de decir la verdad...quizás las cosas podrían cambiar para mejor? Quizás ella realmente quería saber la verdad…y quizás ella no se reiría de él o lo humillaría….

_'Esos son muchos quizás, no crees?'_ su voz de la razón preguntó.

'La manera más segura es apresurarse hacia esa puerta y no mirar nunca atrás! Mira qué otros problemas te causó el suero de la verdad! Por qué sería diferente con ella, de toda esa gente? Tu enemigo??"

Pero tal vez ambos no querían ser más enemigos…

Y quizás…sólo quizás…

_'Eres patético!'_

…ella le devolvería el mismo sentimiento?

La audiencia miró en silencio al niño genio. No sabían de sus luchas y problemas interiores. No vieron cómo el luchó consigo mismo acerca de si él debería irse para bien o intentar explicar qué es lo que había en su mente.

Todo lo que veían eran dos jovencitos con caras enrojecidas, que ambos no sabían qué era lo que les esperaba. Dos jovencitos que todos sabían estaban cegados con antagonismo.

Pero algo pasaba en esta sitación…y la audiencia pronto comenzó a preguntarse si ellos eran los ciegos todo este tiempo…

'Sí claro! Y quizás Goobot es humano! Deja de ser tan asquerosamente cobarde y aprovecha tu oportunidad! Mientras más esperes, más estarán listos para reaccionar rápidamente a tu escape!' le gritó el lado razonable de la mente de Jimmy.

Su mirada se enfocó en la puerta. Debía realmente escapar? Parecía lógico. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara tanto Cindy. Luego de otra pequeña mirada a la niña esperanzada igualmente, le hizo tragar saliva.

Bien….estaba seguro. El suero de la verdad casi le hace hablar de más sin cuidado, pero esto no cambió el hecho. Le gustaba ella. Y mucho. Mucho como: más-que-a-una-amiga.

Por un segundo el mundo se volvió negro enfrente de sus propios ojos. La confesión que acababa de hacerse a sí mismo, le sacó el aire completamente. En un rápido momento sus propios pensamientos habían atravesado la pared de negación que habían guardado tan cuidadosamente desde que él la conocía. Y de pronto todo era demasiado para aguantar.

La confusión no era algo familiar en él. Las emociones y decisiones tomadas del corazón no eran lógicamente explicables. Por primera vez la ciencia lo defraudó. La ciencia no pudo explicarle qué sentía justo ahora, menos por qué ella de entre todas las otras chicas. Y más atemorizante era que la ciencia no podía decirle qué hacer…o qué pasaría si él le dijera a ella la verdad. La ciencia había sido la que lo puso en esta situación.

Pero sin lógica, sin ciencia…qué debía hacer él?

Jimmy tenía miedo.

Saldría corriendo. Debía hacerlo. Es que era tan difícil enfrentar todo lo que él había descubierto ese día (era de verdad sólo ese día?) ahora. Por mucho que lo lamentara no existía otra opción. Tal vez algún día el niño genio lamentaría su huída…pero por ahora…

Incluso afectado por un suero de la **_verdad_**, era imposible serle honesto a ella.

Jimmy se puso tenso. Nervioso, trató de ignorar la clavada mirada de Cindy y se preparó mentalmente para salir por esa puerta….y arruinar cualquier oportunidad desconocida que posiblemente existía para él.

Con los ojos clavados en esa puerta, lentamente contó los segundos de su huída.

Ni una sola alma en la sala sospecharía que se escaparía. Conocían al niño genio local demasiado….Jimmy Neutron nunca retrocedió en la más desesperada situación.

Uno…

Raramente enfrascado el 'jurado' los miró a los dos, esperando que sus labios se abrieran y respondieran al pedido de Cindy…y las preguntas en sus mentes. Para esta sala el tiempo seguía quieto.

Dos…

Las manos de Cindy estaban nerviosamente unidas juntas como si esperara mortalmente una respuesta. Cualquier cosa que él diría sería capaz de causar un cambio en sus vidas. Y aunque ellos eran tan jóvenes, era quizás el momento exacto. Por más que lo intentó, el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas no se iba. Confundida, ella se preguntó, cuánto sabía que estaba arriesgando. Sabía Jimmy cuánto dependía todo de su respuesta?

Tres.

Jimmy se tomó un respiro profundo. Antes que pudiera repensar su decisión una vez más, se puso tenso y….

"Yo…yo tenía de hecho una razón para decirte las cosas que dije….de hecho…podrías decir que esas palabras estuvieron siempre en mi mente, pero nunca jamás las podría haber dicho en voz alta, si no hubiese sido por el suero de la verdad." Esas palabras salieron rápidamente y medio comprensibles, pero sonó todo a través de la sala.

Brillo es lo que danzó enfrente de sus propios ojos, mientras sus propias palabras hacían eco en su mente. De pronto se sintió muy enfermo del estómago.

_'Idiota! Tenías la oportunidad perfecta de escapar! Por qué demonios lo arruinaste? Ahora es muy tarde para deshacer todo esto!'_ su voz de la razón le dijo gritándole.

Los ojos de Cindy se abrieron del asombro. Retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros, mientras trataba de absorber las palabras de él. Jimmy vio la completa confusión en el rostro de ella y sintió su propio rostro brillar una vez más.

Los miembros del jurado se miraron confundidos unos a otros. A pesar de su anticipación, de que tenían todo en sus mentess, su respuesta les dejó igual sin palabras. Luego de unos cuantos segundos de quitarse su sorpresa por sus repentinos dichos, éstos acercaron sus caras lentamente hacia adelante, fascinados infinitamente por alguna próxima explicación que los ayudara a develar ese misterio.

Jimmy miró avergonzado al suelo. Su vergüenza era obvia para todos y el conocimiento de eso la hizo aumentar aún más.

_'No tendrías ese problema si tú hubieses hecho lo que deberías haber hecho!' _Su voz interior molestó mucho a su conciencia.

_'Pero justo **tenías** que-'_

'CALLATE!' Gritó a su voz interior y la calmó. A pesar de que todo podía salir mal desde ahora….él sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta. Jimmy decidió ir contra toda lógica…y aún así había hecho la decisión correcta. Era algo tan simple.

Avergonzado éste continuó, totalmente consciente de las docenas de pares de ojos clavadas en él.

"En serio quise decir todo lo que dije…las cosa que te dije, no fueron influenciadas por algún humor temporal." Jimmy habló consigo mismo honestamente hacia un desastre personal.

La expresión de Cindy se había vuelto un insolucionable reto para él ahora. El rojo de sus mejillas por otro lado, lo dejó esperanzado a que ella aprobara esto.

La niña parpadeó incrédula. Ella sacó a la audiencia completamente de su vista y dijo dudosa de la sorpresa:

"Entonces de veras piensas que…que soy bonita? E inteligente? Y de verdad dices lo que dijiste cuando dijiste que era alguien admirable?"

A pesar de que todos en el salón reaccionaron diferente, la reacción en definitiva podría haber sido descripta como shock colectivo.

Si alguien les hubiese dicho qué era lo que les esperaba, se hubiesen reído. Además, le hubiesen llamado a ese alguien un loco. Completetamente loco, desquiciado, ese tipo lunático que encerrarías para siempre.

Pero estaba sucediendo. Justo enfrente de ellos.

Otra ola de shock los bañó, cuando Jimmy asintió en respuesta siempre tan calmado.

Cada uno lidió diferente con su asombro.

Mientras Sheen y Carl se miraron shockeados uno al otro, ambos con un ojo temblando y completamente congelados donde estaban parados, los labios de Libby se formaron en una pequeña sonrisita. En sus ojos brillaba la sorpresa, pero mezclada con alivio y alegría, ya que los secretos de su amiga al fin habían salido a la luz. Ella nunca esperó que pasara tan pronto o de esta forma tan peculiar, pero no pudo evitar sentirse emocionada por su mejor amiga de tener su más grande deseo cumplido. La otra parte de la mente de Libby todavía estaba funcional, aunque lamentaba tristemente que nadie hubiera captado todo ese momento en cámara.

Podría haber tenido tanta diversión con ese material…

Las mandíbulas de Sam, Corky Shimatsu, el Director Willoughby y el alcalde se cayeron perfectamente en sincronía al suelo. En un estado de shock total, todos sus pensamientos se paralizaron. Jimmy Neutron y Cindy Vortex eran la pareja más extraña en la ciudad que se hubiese inventado…todos sabían eso, todos!

Por su lado la Srta. Ave levantó sus anteojos y miró con ojos bien abiertos a sus estudiantes. Todas las peleas y forcejeos que tuvieron se reprodujeron en su memoria. Y así ésta se encontraba a sí misma simplemente parpadeando sorprendida hacia ellos, preguntándose, cómo podría esperarse algo así. Igualmente un poco de alivio se roció en ella.

Betty rió encantada con la situación. Cuánto tiempo les había tomado a los dos? Parecía que eran años para ella. A su lado, Britney negó incrédula con la cabeza. Nunca pensó que el tonto científico y CINDY terminarían juntos, después de todo lo que había pasado….nadie nunca le creería, esto no estaba pasando. Una pequeña sonrisa igualmente se le escapó. Sólo de imaginar cuánto chisme ESTO podría causar! De pronto no pudo esperar para que terminaran con eso y escupirlo todo a la siguiente persona que viera.

Nick estaba completamente paralizado. La niña Vortex y Neutron? Eso era como…como…estaba completamente perdido. Nunca pensó que este tonto tuviera al menos alguna chica…pero ahora…Vortex?! Sólo esperen a que los chicos oigan esto! Bolbi a su derecha por otro lado no entendió nada. Confundido, el niño miró a ambos lados e imitó las caras estúpidas que los otros hacían….pensando que era un juego nuevo.

Linda Hermosa tenía sus cejas levantadas y pensó en todos sus encuentros con el niño genio. Ella ciertamente no esperaba esto….pero tal vez uno podría tomar ventaja de esa situación pronto…

Eustace sólo sonrió al pensar en la ridiculez de la situación y la vergüenza que Neutron y su 'novia' tendrían que pasar….el humor del ricachón inmediatamente aumentó diez veces.

Lejos de observar la situación, por otro lado estaba el Rey Goobot, quien se encontraba en el medio de Ooblar y Calamitous, quienes ambos sacaron una servilleta y se quedaron emocionados por el momento. Algo de lástima sentía el rey alien sin dar lugar a pensar sobre los negocios de su enemigo.

Jimmy notó en la esquina de sus ojos todas esas reacciones y sintió que caminaba sobre brasas ardientes, todo le parecía tan secundario….la única cosa que le importó de pronto era la reacción que mostrara Cindy….si pudiese mostrar una al fin! La incertidumbre de la situación lo hizo desesperarse de la impaciencia.

Los labios de Cindy temblaron un poco. Con un profundo suspiro juntó todo su valor a la vez (y puso afuera todo el estúpido orgullo que le quedaba en el camino) y comenzó:

"Así que…de veras como que…" su voz le falló, pero la expresión de vergüenza en sus ojos puso en claro lo que ella quería preguntar.

El rostro de Jimmy se incendió al rojo vivo al responder:

"…sí me ….me gustas…mucho más que una amiga..." se encogió un poco al oír sus propias palabras.

Escuchó sofocos colectivos seguido de shock colectivo. Hasta ahora bastante bien, se había avergonzado completamente enfrente de casi todos los que conocía….sigue así!

Sin embargo la siguiente cosa que salió de su boca no estaba planeado….

"Sí! No era tan difícil de darse cuenta verdad? Digo la forma en que me sonrojé todo el tiempo y me distraje por tu bonita apariencia hoy y los halagos que dije y la forma en que detestaba a Nick por tratar de conquistarte y …oh mierda." Jimmy se detuvo, tan pronto como pudo controlar su propia boca…tanto costaba lograr control de todos sus actos.

Avergonzado agregó:

"Y la forma en que me maldigo por inventar un suero de la verdad que me forzó en esta situación …"

Jimmy no sabía qué más decir. Avergonzado mantuvo su cabeza baja, imaginando el bochorno de los otros por sus palabras. Se sintió tan enfermo…le había dicho a Cindy enfrente de todos cuánto le gustaba sólo para ser rechazado y burlado por el resto de su vida.

'Estúpida voz de la razón!' se maldijo.

'Por qué demonios dejé que te callaras por mí?'

Mientras miraba a sus pies escuchó de pronto la voz de Carl por otra parte….

"OoooooOOO…..le gustas….Jimmy está enamorado de Cindy! Oh oh oh…" su supuesto mejor amigo rompió el silencio.

Jimmy se encogió una vez más. Era sólo cuestión de segundos, hasta que el resto de la audiencia rompiera en carcajadas y su vida entera fuese arruinada…

Sorpresivamente las carcajadas no se oyeron.

Sin conocimiento de Jimmy, quien aún tenía su cabeza baja; Sheen de toda la gente había cubierto la boca de Carl y le susurró en tono peligroso:

"Viejo, Jimmy no lo arruinó para Elkie y tú, aún cuando hayas sido ultra malvado…así que no le arruines esto a él, sí? A pesar de que obviamente ha caído por una niña mala, cruel, loca, sarcástica, descreída de Ultra Lord…."

Libby giró los ojos mientras Sheen continuó su lista, pero no pudo evitar sentirse orgullosa de él. Los otros miembros de la audiencia aún seguían en shock, pero el bobo de Carl casi los despierta y habría hecho peor las cosas para Jimmy…

Sin embargo Sheen tenía suerte de que Cindy estaba muy sorprendida y preocupada con su situación para notar la pequeña disputa de Sheen y Carl.

"…mandona y que ahora esta en una totalmente humillante y vergonzoza situación, nosotros como sus mejores amigos debemos cuidar de que no experimente más vergüenza, amigo!"

Carl le susuró casi de inmediato:

"….Cómo puede avergonzarse aún más? Y desde cuándo estás seguro de esas cosas?"

Sheen sonrió:

"Está todo escrito en el libro de ayuda de amigos de Ultra Lord, mi buen…"

Estando atrapado en sus pensamientos, Jimmy completamente se perdió, de que Ultra Lord lo había prevenido del desastre, justo ahora. En vez de eso miró a Cindy nuevamente.

"Mira…sé que no quieres lo mismo y…_eso_…y todo, así que yo sólo debería….irme…."

El apuro por salir del salón era de pronto incontrolable. El jurado produjo un suspiro hondo cuando Jimmy comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Pero en ese instante Cindy se paró justo enfrente de él.

El niño genio miró sorprendido a ella y a sus aún marcadas mejillas. Ella sonrió nerviosa.

"Bueno….Jimmy de hecho….verás…" comenzó ella dudosa, evitando tímidamente mirarlo.

Algunos susurros de ánimo sonaron del jurado que empezaba a despertar.

"Vamos puedes hacerlo….ya lo hizo él, cierto?"

Cindy y Jimmy ambos cerraron sus ojos de la vergüenza. Los ánimos de aliento estaban poniendo todo peor.

Sin embargo Cindy abrió los ojos y tartamudeó:

"Yo….ehm…yo realmente…digo….yo quiero…"

Por ahora el jurado se había quedado pendiente completamente de sus labios. Iba ella a decir lo obvio en voz alta? Iban estos dos a juntarse finalmente? Iba Retroville a quedar aliviada de la última disputa de Vortex-Neutron?

El Director Willoughby frotó sus manos juntas, sus ojos brillaban.

"Esto es mejor que cualquiera de mis novelas!" chilló feliz.

"Y tán romántico….el amor joven es siempre tan maravilloso…." El Director se volvió una expresión de ensueño.

Jimmy se mordió el labio para no llorar de la humillación. Mencionó alguna vez, que odiaba este día?

Cindy tragó saliva duramente y miró tímida a los ojos de Jimmy.

"De hecho tú me gustas también…mucho más que un amigo."

Jimmy sintió como si lo hubiese partido un rayo. Su mente se había vaciado completamente por sus palabras. Las había escuchado, por supuesto pero su cerebro se rehusaba a entender su contenido. Estúpidamente él la miró:

"No lo…entiendo." Dijo mareado. Y esa era completamente la verdad.

Los miembros del jurado contuvieron la risa al ver su expresión. Luego de todos estos años Cindy por fin había encontrado algo que su 'rival' no entendía. Si no fuese por sus buenos modales y aún existente shock parcial, se hubiesen hechado a reír a carcajadas por la ironía del asunto.

Cindy levantó confundida una ceja. Con un poco de temor en su voz ella dijo:

"Dije que me gustabas también Neutron… mucho para ser honesta…" le sonrió ella avergonzada.

Jimmy asintió lentamente.

Sólo entonces el gran acumulamiento de alegría que alguna vez había sentido tocó su mero fondo, al comprender él por fin lo que ella había dicho. Por un corto momento él podría haber abrazado a todos los del jurado.

'Entonces ella….ellae…' incluso en sus pensamientos no pudo expresar su repentina felicidad. En vez de eso la miró sorprendido y preguntó:

"De veras?"

Cindy asintió con una tímida pero esperanzada sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin poder hacer nada al respecto, Jimmy le devolvió la sonrisa, la misma tonta expresión en su cara.

Fue entonces que el jurado decidió decir algo. Con rostros mitad sorprendidos mitad aliviados todos suspiraron:

"Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…….qué lindo………"

Las cabezas de Jimmy y Cindy, ambas rojas como langosta, se voltearon. Con miradas fulminantes en sus ojos gritaron ambos simultáneamente:

"Oh, cállense!"

Los miembros del jurado rieron un poco al ver las caras avergonzadas de los dos chicos.

Betty los miró expectante.

"Y….?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Otros mantuvieron la misma mirada.

Jimmy y Cindy se miraron confundidos uno al otro.

"Qué?"

El jurado emitió un quejido ante su ignorancia. Britney intentó ayudar a Betty:

"Entonces….están, como, los dos juntos ahora?"

El rojo en sus caras se intensificó, ambos se encogieron de hombros avergonzados y respondieron:

"Eso creo…" se sonrieron el uno al otro.

Britney obviamente no estaba satisfecha. Con una mirada de conocimiento cavó más hondo:

"Como una pareja? Ya saben….novia-novio?"

La vergüenza era claramente visible para que todos la vieran, pero nuevamente el dúo asintió y respondió:

"Aparentemente."

Britney giró los ojos, al igual que el resto. Ahora Libby tomó el lugar de Britney:

"_Saben_ lo que eso _significa_, cierto?" preguntó ella lentamente.

Jimmy frunció el ceño completamente confundido. No tenía idea qué es lo que estas niñas le estaban tratando de decir. Pero de todas formas estaba enfrentando todo lo que acababa de pasar. Parecía tan….irreal. Cindy Vortex su archirival desde que él se mudó aquí….era ahora su….novia?

A pesar de que lo había experimentado antes, parte de él aún no podía creerlo. Cómo demonios pudo suceder esto?

Claro….las vergonzozas confesiones enfrente de todos…

De todas formas…cómo DIABLOS sucedió eso??

Este día contenía tantas sorpresas para él…ahora se sintió completamente confundido pero completamente feliz. Era algo tan…loco.

Sin embargo, las niñas no se daban por vencidas.

"Así que es oficial….?" inquirió Betty.

Cindy miró extrañada hacia la niña morocha y respondió lentamente:

"Sí….así es…"

Libby, Betty y Britney suspiraron frustradas.

De pronto Sheen chilló impaciente:

"Por el amor de Ultra Lord, quieren que ustedes dos se besen!"

Las tres niñas voltearon alrededor furiosas.

"SHEEN!!" Todos gritaron. Sheen se encogió de hombros confundido.

"Qué? No me digan que eso no era lo que querían!"

Linda Hermosa giró los ojos molesta.

"Oh este drama adolescente…"

Eustace gruñó.

"Es por eso que yo, Eustace Strytch me alejo de simplones como estos!" dijo con gesto de disgusto.

Nick le sonrió.

"Un llorón como tú habría ganado cien calzones chinos en un día!"

Eustace gruñó una vez más y se apartó demostrativamente de Nick.

Jimmy y Cindy habían ahora alcanzado un estado de vergüenza y mejillas rojas tal, el cual ningún alma inmortal había llegado antes. Al menos se sentía así.

Cindy sonrió nerviosa:

"Ah….eso es lo que quieren…."

Jimmy asintió sin ayuda:

"Sí…"

Libby cruzó los brazos exasperada.

"Miren muchachos. Hemos estado esperando pacientemente aquí por…" miró dudando hacia Calamitous, quien dijo:

"Quince."

"…quince minutos para verlos a ustedes mirarse con mejillas rojas como zorros y tartamudear como locos…ni hablar de todo este tiempo escuchando sus constantes peleas…nos DEBEN ese beso, chicos!"

Los otros asintieron.

"Ella tiene razón…."

Cindy los miró avergonzada.

"Pero-"

No logró terminar, ya que Jimmy la tomó sin dudar de las manos y la acercó hacia él. Por unos cuantos segundos sus labios se tocaron. Mariposas se esparcieron por sus cuerpos y ambos sintieron algo tan maravilloso y tan hermoso, algo que nunca habían sentido antes. Era casi…mágico.

Al separarse, ambos con una tonta sonrisa grabada en sus rostros sonrojados, la audiencia silbó una vez más.

Carl y Sheen chocaron cinco, Libby, Britney y Betty sonrieron emocionadas unas a otras con esa sonrisa que siempre ponen cuando ven una película muy cursi de romance (siempre seguida de una expresión de disgusto de Cindy), los adultos se sonrieron unos a otros, los villanos giraron juguetonamente los ojos, Nick y Eustace…bueno no hicieron mucho barullo de esto y Bolbi, Bolbi no entendió nada de todas formas.

Cindy giró los ojos y se quejó frustrada, aunque una sonrisa aún se había quedado en su rostro, y al mirar a Jimmy dijo:

"Sabes que nunca nos van a dejar olvidar esto?"

Jimmy miró hacia la gente emocionada y tragó saliva.

"Oh sí…..es verdad."

Ambos se sonrieron cálidamente, igual. Había sido su primer beso…no lo olvidarían nunca, de todas formas.

De pronto la conductora informativa Yemusiana habló.

"Como podrán ver, acabamos de presenciar, lo que los Terrícolas llamarían un final feliz. Gracias por mirar y no se olviden de sintonizarnos la próxima vez, cuando galaxia TV esté al aire!"

Jimmy y Cindy se congelaron en sus lugares. Lentamente miraron a la dama Yemusiana. Por supuesto el cuarto Yemusiano detrás de ella llevaba la cámara.

Con fatal lentitud Cindy preguntó:

"Ustedes renacuajos alienígenas acaban de….FILMARNOS??"

La mujer conductora se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

"Queríamos ofrecerle algo especial a la audiencia hoy. Ese juicio era bantante interesante...para ser un ritual Terrícola…"

Los ojos de Jimmy se agrandaron en un inexplicable shock.

"Tú…filmaste la escena entera….todo?" Sofocó un grito.

La mujer Yemusiana desestimó su pregunta.

"No, tu terrícola líder alcalde no lo permitiría…pero estábamos autorizados a filmar desde el final….hasta ahora."

"**_QUÉ??_**" Jimmy y Cindy gritaron horrorizados.

Libby sonrió un poco.

"Eso es genial! Oye, hermana alien, puedo llevarme una copia de esto por favor?"

"LIBBY!!" los dos gritaron otra vez.

Goobot rió con maldad.

"Cómo se siente ser humillado por televisión, Jimmy?"

Jimmy miró desesperado a la conductora.

"Por favor…por favor dime que no estabas enviando en vivo!"

El camarógramfo dijo casualmente:

"No en televisión…esta transmisión es llevada en vivo por red intergaláctica."

Jimmy casi saltó.

"RED INTERGALACTICA??" tembló.

El rostro de Cindy se puso cada vez más y más pálido.

Sheen rió ante las expresiones de sus amigos.

"Guau….ahora son famosos….por varias galaxias…."

Cindy lo tomó del collar de su camiseta y le gritó:

"Eso no es gracioso!"

"Bueno de hecho sí lo es" objetó Libby.

La conductora los interrumpió:

"Ustedes pequeños Terrícolas ya son famosos…recuerdan el Duelo Intergaláctico? Ustedes cinco tienen montón de admiradores…"

Bolbi finalmente entendió algo y gritó desaforado:

"Bolbi ahí también! Somos seis!"

Jimmy se arrancó cabello frustrado.

"A quién le importa!" le retrucó a Bolbi. Sacudió horrorizado su cabeza, mientras Bolbi salió caminando ofendido.

"Esto es…malo….muy malo…."

El jurado rió con gusto. Nick se frotó una lágrima de su ojo y dijo:

"No escuchaste, Neutron? Esto es muy gracioso!"

Cindy sacudió su cabeza avergonzada. Esto no podía estar pasándole. Sin embargo le sonrió a Jimmy:

"Neutron…no podrías haberme dicho que te gustaba, antes de hacer enfadar a la mitad de la ciudad y a un equipo de filmación intergaláctico?"

Jimmy sonrió descorazonado.

"Obviamente esto no debió pasar…"

El camarógrafo voló cerca de ellos y les enseñó un pequeño aparato alienígena.

"Aquí…miren….pueden leer los comentarios del programa aquí…"

Libby inmediatamente saltó a su lado.

"Oh esto va a ser impagable!" sonrió enormemente.

Jimmy y Cindy sólo se miraron uno al otro y se quejaron desesperados.

Libby sonrió de gusto mientras leía las primeras entradas. Sheen preguntó en voz alta:

"Qué están escribiendo Libby?"

La niña sólo rió. La nueva pareja formada intercambió miradas de preocupación.

"….este escribe: Nunca creí que los Terricolas fueran tan chistosos! Pero por qué sus caras se ponían rojas y más rojas cada segundo? Y otra más: "Oh dios santo! Esos son aquellos chicos de Duelo Intergaláctico! Siempre supe que terminarían juntos! Fueron tan liiiindos! Oh…o miren este otro: Fue tan romántico como se veían con cara estúpida de enamorados después de su primer beso…siempre supe que estaban destinados uno al otro… su pelea durante el Duelo Intergaláctico fue tan genial!"

Cindy enterró su cara en sus manos, y Jimmy cerró los ojos, rezando porque Libby se callara.

"Esto es tan humillante…" Cindy murmuró a través de sus manos.

"Oh…miren esta otra! Dice: Jimmy y Cindy sentados en un árbol y B E S A N D O S E!! Nos vemos, perdedor Neutron, saluda Butch."

Carcajadas sonoras hicieron eco en toda el salón. Jimmy miró horrorizado a Libby:

"Butch? Nuestro Butch?"

Libby asintió:

"De acuerdo con la gramática que leí….sí!"

El rostro de Cindy se puso más palido aún. Colgada del brazo de Jimmy gritó:

"Si Butch lo ha visto, la escuela entera lo sabrá….hasta se los mostrará!!"

Jimmy se encogió de hombros. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

"Amigos….amigos….no hay razón para preocuparse! Podría ser mucho peor…." Sheen intentó animarlos.

Cindy lo miró sospechosamente:

"Ah sí?"

"Sí….podría ser que….quizás….eh….bien no podría ser peor! No me hagas preguntas!" Sheen se rindió.

"Esperen! Este otro es de April!" Libby gritó emocionada. Jimmy la miró interesado.

"April?"

Cindy se quejó y frunció furiosa los ojos.

"Genial, qué es lo que Señorita Cara Verde querrá ahora? Enviarte más besitos y cartitas de amor?" los celos en su voz estaban apenas escondidos.

Jimmy sacudió cansado su cabeza, olvidando por un corto momento la situación que los esperaría en la escuela.

"Cindy ella nunca hizo eso…" comenzó él, pero Cindy gruñó.

"Sí, sí no necesitas mentir…"

La sala entera la miró con extrañeza. Cindy notó su error y murmuró:

"Bien…qué es lo que escribe? Nuestra buena amiga April?"

Jimmy la miró divertido.

"Acabo de…besarte, nos juntamos y tú estás celosa de April?"

"Yo? Celosa? Nunca! Y menos especialmente de Señorita Cara Verde!" objetó Cindy de inmediato.

"Tal vez necesites una pequeña gota del suero de la verdad…"

"Y quizás necesites pegar el estirón, pero ambos sabemos que esto no va a pasar, así que déjalo así!"

"Sabes que si el suero de la verdad me dejara, tendría algo bueno para insultarte, ahora mismo!"

"Oh…pobre Jimmy, realmente piensas que el suero es lo que no te deja decir buenas respuestas?"

El Director Willoughby le susurró a la Srta. Ave:

"Y yo que pensé que con ellos juntos habría un final para esto…"

"BRAWK….parece que aún no podré ponerle fin a mis citas con mi terapeuta…cruel Desti-BRAWK-no…"

Jimmy leyó rápidamente el comentario de April.

"Querido Jimmy Neutron…" ignorando sonriente los gruñidos de Cindy.

"Si estás leyendo esto, quería decirte a tí y a tu compañera que me alegro que las cosas hayan funcionado entre ustedes dos. Siempre pareció que ustedes tenían algo juntos…y me disculpo por llamar a Cindy indigna…"

"Y fea!" interrumpió Cindy en tono grave.

"…ya que ella probó sus cualidades bien en una batalla, cuando nos unimos contra Meldar. Espero que podamos mantener nuestra amistad, saludos April."

Libby sonrió a su mejor amiga:

"Sí niña…esa es la maldad hablando por sí misma…"

Cindy entrecerró los ojos y le preguntó a Jimmy:

"De verdad ella escribió eso? Te estás burlando verdad?"

Jimmy giró lo ojos.

"Quizás lo haría, si _pudiera_…"

Cindy levantó sus manos en señal de derrota:

"Bien bien entiendo. April es un verdadero angel y estoy contenta de que logré ver en ella su resplandor…"

Sheen miró nervioso a Jimmy:

"Viejo…me está asustando…"

El niño genio sonrió un poco y dijo a su nueva novia:

"De veras no necesitas estar celosa…"

Cindy le sonrió:

"No lo estoy…nunca lo estuve."

Aunque inaudible para todos salvo Jimmy, ella susurró:

"No le escribas, sin antes decirme…"

Jimmy giró los ojos y asintió.

Carl observó raro a sus amigos.

"Me pregunto qué dirán los chicos en la escuela a todo esto…digo estoy seguro que se reirán….y burlarse de ustedes…y destrozarlos cada vez que puedan…tal vez imitar sus diálogos para avergonzarlos…."

Jimmy y Cindy se encogieron más con cada palabra de Carl. Sheen aclaró ruidosamente su garganta. Irritado Carl lo miró y preguntó:

"El libro de autoayuda de amigos de Ultra Lord?"

Sheen asintió orgulloso:

"El libro de autoayuda de amigos de Ultra Lord."

Cindy los observó confundida, luego gritó:

"Están ustedes conscientes de cuán aterrador esto va a ser?"

Libby la palmeó en el hombro:

"Cálmate Cindy, todo va a salir muy …Britney? A quién estás hablándole?"

Britney rápidamente escondió su móvil y sonrió avergonzada. Cindy se quejó.

"Argh…tenías que hacer eso?"

Linda Hermosa bostezó aburrida.

"Esto ya no es de nuestra incumbencia ahora …yo digo que deberíamos irnos, qué piensan?"

La multitud aceptó, aliviada de salir de toda esta locura. Antes que Cindy y Jimmy pudieran decir una palabra, el salón estaba vacío.

Jimmy sacudió la cabeza.

"Digo fueron ellos los que me arrastraron inconsciente aquí! No fui yo quien les rogó que me trajeran!"

Cindy levantó una ceja:

"Bueno de hecho sí lo hiciste."

"Quería explicarles todo, no tener un juicio contigo como juez!"

"Oye he sido una buena jueza!"

"…"

"Te apuesto que nunca podrías haber hecho un trabajo como ese!"

"Como sea Vortex…"

"Tú no estás diciendo nada, porque sabes que no puedes mentir…"

"Alguna vez escuchaste el dicho: La cabeza más lista se rinde?"

"Oh y qué significa eso?"

"Hmm…pensemos un momento sobre eso Cindy….qué crees que signifique?"

"Ah no esas así Neutron! Por cierto, me llamaste brillante…en tu cara!"

"No olvidarás eso, verdad?"

"No."

"Eso pensé."

"Igualmente te estás alejando del tema…Sólo digo que tu nunca podrías…"

Discutiendo felizmente (con algunas bajas del lado de Jimmy) hicieron su camino a casa. En el camino hablaron de todo lo que había pasado. Ambos aún no podían creer que esto era todo verdad….

Y hablaron sobre la vergüenza que se les venía encima luego…

"Bueno…no puede ser peor que la escena original, no es cierto?" Jimmy intentó animar a su nueva 'novia'. Se sintió tan extraño hablarle así a ella…pero maravilloso al mismo tiempo. Aún cuando él todavía no podía comprender, cómo demonios había sucedido.

Cindy lo miró sorprendida.

"Realmente crees eso, verdad? De otra forma no podrías decirlo, gracias al suero…"

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

"Y qué si lo hago?"

Cindy negó sonriendo con la cabeza y respondió:

"Tú, Neutron, eres un caso completamente desesperante!"

"Ah sí?"

"Sí!"

Jimmy sonrió de pronto.

"Tal vez tengas razón…."

"Por supuesto que sí, soy Cindy!"

El niño genio sonrió.

"Y eso nos dice ….qué?"

Cindy lo golpeó juguetonamente en el brazo.

"Cuidado, Neutron!"

Jimmy rió. No pudo creer cuán familiar de pronto se sintió con Cindy ….pero le gustaba. Duh…ella le gustaba.

'Al menos algo bueno resultó gracias a ese maldito suero….un maravilloso resultado, en verdad…'

"Ah pero me atrevo….te ves muy, muy bonita hoy…" escupió nuevamente sus pensamientos, antes de taparse la boca.

La niña rubia le sonrió cálidamente.

"Sabes…me gusta escuchar eso, pero me sentiría más segura si no te expones a ese suero otra vez, para decirlo..."

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

"Jamás ….no necesito a la ciudad entera tratando de atraparme otra vez…"

"Y dos conductores de TV intergaláctica…"

"Eso no fue mi culpa!"

"Seguro que no…"

"Eso es injusto y lo sabes, Cindy!"

"Hmmm…por qué no recapitulamos los hechos de hoy?"

Llegaron a su camino. Una pausa rara emergió cuando se pararon enfrente de la casa de Cindy. Jimmy arrastró nervioso sus pies, porque de pronto no sabía qué más decir. Cindy miró tímidamente al suelo, igual de callada.

"Y….fue un día loco, no?" comenzó Jimmy a conversar. Podría haber jurado escuchar grillos cantando en el fondo.

Cindy asintió.

"Sí, podría decirse…" su voz se apagó.

Justo cuando Jimmy se quedó completamente sin palabras, Cindy lo miró con determinación. Lo tocó con su dedo en el pecho y habló

"Bien Neutron…ahora estamos juntos….y sabes lo que significa: No juegues conmigo con la ayuda de alguno de tus locos inventos. No te olvides de ninguna cita que arreglemos. No me metas en avergonzantes actuaciones en TV como esta otra vez. No me dejes nunca sola con Carl o Sheen…o peor con los dos juntos. Y lo más importante: No adores, idolatres o te babees de ninguna forma sobre Señorita perfecta Betty, April….o alguna otra chica que importe. Entendiste?" Cruzó defensiva sus brazos, esperando una respuesta.

Jimmy le sonrió. Sólo ella le podría decir semejante lista con esa voz.

"Ya escuchaste lo que dije sobre Betty y April…." intentó calmarla él.

"Si lo hice, pero no quiero que olvides esa actitud, Jimmy!" Cindy le ordenó sonriendo.

Antes de ir por la puerta, volteó alrededor y lo besó en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrojaron de inmediato, pero disfrutaron la diferente y picarona sensación al mismo tiempo. Se dijeron adios y ella alcanzó la manija de la puerta, aún algo sonrojada. Cuando Cindy cerró la puerta, Jimmy dio vueltas y suspiró en la cálida noche:

"Bien….eso fue super loco….y fantástico…"

Había mencionado que amaba este día?

Jimmy fue sonriendo hacia su propia casa, su mejilla aún picándole en el lugar donde Cindy le había besado.

Sin embargo destruiría el suero.

Su madre lo saludó apenas él entró a la casa, aún llevando esa expresión de preocupación, pero retrotrajo cualquier comentario. Jimmy le sonrió y dijo en su más alegre voz:

"Oh mamá te ves horrible en ese feo vestido."

Mientras su hijo se apresuró a subir las escaleras, Judy bramó furiosa:

"ALGUIEN SE QUEDARA CASTIGADO, SEÑOR!!"

Destruiría ese suero tan pronto como pudiera. Y se reiría, mientras lo hiciera.

El fin

_Nota de traducción: La autora espera que les haya gustado. Quédense leyendo que próximamente habrá mucho más._


	5. A primera vista

_A primera vista_

El auto viajó lentamente por el camino. Un niño de nueve años con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules miró pensativo por la ventana. Un ambiente no familiar pasó por sus propios ojos.

"_Bueno esto es todo, Goddard…_" dijo calmado a su perro mecánico, mientras le palmaba la cabeza.

"_Aquí es donde vamos a vivir ahora…_"

Su madre volteó su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa cálida. "_Cariño ya sé que estás triste, pero estoy segura que encontrarás nuevos amigos pronto…_"

Miró con amor a su hijo. Jimmy asintió inseguro, apretando a Goddard más fuerte contra su pecho. Al menos tenía un buen compañero con él. Su padre continuó: "_Sí Jimmy, es tiempo de dejar las cosas atrás y mostrarle a estos Retrovillanos lo que el Jimster puede hacer, eh? Hacia una nueva vida… me pregunto si habrá patos en nuestra nueva vida…_ "

Su madre sacudió exhausta su cabeza, mientras Jimmy esperanzado preguntó: "_Puedo usarlos como conejillos de Indias?_"

"_Jimmy!_" corrió la voz estricta de su madre.

"_No experimentarás con los vecinos, quedó claro?"_

Jimmy asintió decepcionado. Pero pronto recordó su vieja clase. No había sido exactamente el niño más popular… bueno desde un punto racional existía una consecuencia lógica luego de todo lo que les había hecho a ellos. Se los explicó, que para la ciencia hay que brindar sacrificios, pero luego de que le arruinó el cabello a una niña, no lo escucharon más. De pronto Jimmy se encogió de hombros…Niñas… era inimaginable para él, pensar que algún día sus hormonas lo obligarían a gustarle niñas de verdad… pero estaba bastante seguro de que esto no le pasaría a él.

"_Es la forma en que se queda, eh Goddard? Sólo nosotros dos!_"

Goddard lamió feliz su rostro y ladró estando de acuerdo.

"_Cielo, ya estamos aquí!_"

Jimmy se bajó del auto y observó el área. Enfrente de él había una linda casa dándole la bienvenida. Sintió que de inmediato estaba en casa. Su madre llevó su equipaje hasta el portón y sacó la llave.

"_Ya habíamos traído los muebles y nuestras cosas aquí, así que todo lo que tenemos que hacer es entrar y comenzar nuestra vida en Retroville…_"

Jimmy no pudo evitar reír. Cómo alguien puede llamar una ciudad Retroville? Miró bien a su nuevo cuarto. Su madre había sido muy creativa, porque el cuarto entero tenía tema de cohetes. Le sonrió a Goddard:

"_Ah podría tener diversión aquí…_"

Al mirar hacia afuera descubrió una pequeña cabaña de madera.

"_Hmm..._"

Sus padres le dijeron que podría tener su propia casa club…

"_Bueno Goddard parece el lugar perfecto para un laboratorio, qué piensas?_"

Goddard ladró satisfecho y Jimmy comenzó a hacer planos. Pero apenas saltó en su cama, escuchó a su madre llamarlo:

"_Jimmy querido, baja por favor! Queremos que nuestro vecindario nos conozca!_"

Jimmy suspiró. Esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo, antes de conocer a otra gente, especialmente a otros niños. De todas formas obedeció a su madre. Acababan de dejar la casa, cuando descubrieron a un hombre y a una mujer cruzando la calle.

"_Cómo están vecinos!_"

Gritó el padre de Jimmy. La pareja volteó sus cabezas, mientras la familia de Jimmy cruzaba la calle. La mujer se mostró un poco confundida, pero por alguna razón…molesta cuando los observó de cerca un poco más. La mamá de Jimmy se presentó.

"_Buenos días, somos los Neutrón! Acabamos de mudarnos aquí esta mañana… Soy Judy, este es mi esposo Hugh y allá está mi hijo Jimmy…_"

La mujer sacudió la mano de la madre de JImmy.

"_Vortex, un placer conocerlos…eso creo_"

Su mirada recayó en Jimmy.

"_Bueno su hijo tiene la misma edad que nuestra hija…_"

Judy sonrió.

"_Oh eso es genial! No Jimmy?_"

Jimmy hizo una sonrisa falsa.

"_Oh...Sí… genial…_"

Hizo eco. Por supuesto que sus vecinos tenían que tener una hija. Cuánta mala suerte podría tener un niño? Probablemente su madre lo obligaría a pasar tiempo con esta niña, para que todo el vecindario lo sepa.

"_Niñas tontas, todo lo que tienen en su cabeza son ponys, cuentos de hadas, bailes y ropa…_" pensó disgustado. La Sra. Vortex dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta de su casa.

"_Cynthia! Baja por favor y saluda a nuestros nuevos vecinos!_" gritó.

"_Ya voy mamá!_" fue la respuesta. Pasos se podían escuchar. Los adultos comenzaron una conversación. "_Son de aquella casa cruzando la calle?_" preguntó una vocecita femenina. Los adultos no parecieron notarlo. Jimmy suspiró molesto. Genial, ahora tenía que hablar con alguna tonta niña él solo…

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Una niña realmente bonita con las más lindas colas de cerdo que había visto en su vida se paró frente a él. Llevaba puesta una camisa rosa y pantalones negros y tenía una vista realmente adorable. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar un poco y sus pensamientos se enlentecieron más de lo normal. Cuando sus ojos se enlazaron y él la miró a través de sus brillantes ojos esmeralda, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido como nunca antes. Eran tan profundos pero a la vez tan brillantes y preciosos. Enorme inteligencia se escondía tra esos hermosos ojos. Picazón se esparció por todo su cuerpo. Un temblor corrió por su espina. "_Qué demonios me está pasando?_" pensó desesperado, mientras sus mejillas ardían. En el último segundo pudo suprimir un suspiro soñador. Nunca había sentido algo como esto antes. Era pura bendición.

Cindy había estado practicando su Tai Chi, cuando su madre la llamó para que bajara. Suspiró. Nuevos vecinos? Había escuchado unos días antes, que estas nuevas personas tenían un hijo. Ahora tendría que hablarle a algún niño bobo. Sí, debía ser un tarado. Al menos era la chica más lista en la escuela. Suspiró otra vez y se paró afuera. De pronto su corazón dio un vuelco. Un chico bastante listo se paró enfrente de ella. Tenía un…_único_ corte de cabello, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar sonreír. Era lindo.

"_Eww acabo de pensar eso?_"

se preguntó a sí misma. Nick era lindo. No algún chico como ese. Pero cuando miró al niño a los ojos, mariposas crecieron en su estómago. Sintió como que había sido electrocutada. Eran ojos azul zafiro y profundos como el océano… y algo le decían que este niño era muy especial. Había algo en su mirada que la derritió por dentro. Inteligencia había en su mirada, curiosidad, como si él quisiera analizar el mundo entero. Calidez, responsabilidad. Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras lo miraba. Se sintió feliz, simplemente feliz. Él era adorable.

Jimmy sintió, como si calidez hubiera en el lugar. No pudo quitar la mirada de aquella niña. Era encantadora. Ambos se sonrojaron alocadamente y sonrieron avergonzados. Su sonrisa era increíble, tan sincera y hermosa…

"_No, momento esto está mal…_ ", su mente le gritó de pronto.

"_Error…Error… Error…_"

Algo lo estaba excediendo. Todo estaba mal…

"_Apagón Total…_ "

Jimmy no pudo contenerse más. La miró por una última vez, luego volteó alrededor corriendo directo a su casa. Al mismo momento que volteó alrededor, escuchó una puerta cerrarse.

Los pensamientos de Cindy enloquecieron. Sintió como sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo intenso. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa. Una sonrisa verdadera, no como esas que fingía, cuando jugaba de inocente como un ángulo. Esta era su verdadera personalidad y el niño le regresó la más encantadora sonrisa que había visto en su vida…

"_No está bien! Es solo un niño tonto!_"

Tenía que hacer algo. Su mente buscó desesperada una solución, mientras su corazón se llenaba de excesiva alegría. Sin ninguna advertencia cerró la puerta. Confundida se quedó ahí parada. Qué había sido este sentimiento? Por unos minutos no hizo absolutamente nada. Podía aún sentir las mariposas en su estómago. Cindy negó determinada con la cabeza. Se suponía que debía babearse por Nick. Era el chico más genial de la escuela y ella hacía lo mejor por actuar como todas las otras chicas que lo admiraban. Por qué lo hizo era seguro … Nick estaba _adentro_! Intentó difícilmente de atraer su atención, porque eso era lo que las niñas supuestamente debían hacer. Nunca sintió algo así por él… ni un poco. La asustaba. Nick nunca podría controlarla; ella era siempre el ama de sus pensamientos, emociones y acciones. Al menos tenía nueve años de edad. No era normal sentir lo que sentía ahora mismo. Algo había tomado su corazón. Y por primera vez ella estaba realmente, verdaderamente asustada…

De pronto sintió enojo. No había niño que valiera la pena asustarla. Quién demonios se creía que era este chico, de todas formas? Nadie podría vencer a Cindy Vortex! Y en ese mismo momento, comprendió que este niño era su peor enemigo. Era EL enemigo número uno, la persona que ella debía vencer. La furia creció dentro de ella.

"_Ah pero ya verás, lo que es tenerme como enemigo!_" juró ella. Pero cuando ella fue a su habitación, miró por la ventana. Y las malditas mariposas regresaron…

Jimmy fue directo escaleras arriba y se tiró en la cama. No podía comprender lo que había sucedido. No había explicación alguna para esto. Nunca antes había sentido algo así por una niña. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza al pensar en ella.

"_Sólo es alguna niña tonta, nada más…. no me gustan las niñas…piensa en algo importante… el laboratorio…_"

Continuó con ánimo sus planes para su laboratorio. Pero de tiempo en tiempo se encontró a sí mismo hechando un vistazo por la ventana, esperando ver la silueta de ella.

"_Qué rayos…? Argh! **No me gustan las niñas!**_" gritó. Y reconoció que esta niña era la peor. Le obligaba a actuar totalmente estúpido. Jimmy Neutron no era estúpido. "_Y no me vencerás!!_" gritó. Le mostraría a esta niña, de lo que estaba hecho!

Pero aún así sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, cuando pensaba en ella…

Judy miró confundida a su alrededor al escuchar una puerta cerrarse.

"_Pero qué…?_" preguntó. Los otros padres estaban tan confundida como ella. La Sra. Vortex se encogió de hombros despistada.

"_Parece, como si nuestros niños no se aguantaran el uno al otro a simple vista…sorpresa..._" agregó ésta sarcásticamente. Judy asintió lentamente.

"_Sí… parece como si hubiese **algo** a primera vista…de verdad_" respondió ella con sabiduría.

"_Bueno, el tiempo lo dirá…_"

Una pequeña sonrisa salió de sus labios, al pensar esto.

El fin

_Nota de traducción: Como verán, este es en realidad el primer capítulo de las historias de firepearl. Y a partir de este todos los demás serán puestos en orden de aparición, como para no confundir más. No se vayan, que habrá más próximamente._


	6. Mi suegra el horror viviente

Mi suegra - el horror viviente

"Ah…el tiempo se va tan rápido…" murmuró Judy calmadamente mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina. Hugh entró en la habitación y miró curiosos a su esposa perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Qué ocurre, Bomboncito?" preguntó sonriendo. Los ojos de Judy brillaron de emoción. Le regresó la sonrisa y respondió:

"Estaba pensando Hugh… No es increíble cómo nuestro Jimmy está creciendo? Aún recuerdo al pequeño niño genio de nueve años, quien solía pensar que todas las niñas eran raras…"

Hugh asintió dulcemente con la cabeza, sonriendo enormemente al pasar una inundación de recuerdos por su mente.

"Sí…" sonrió. "Recuerdas el primer día que nos mudamos aquí? Fuimos a saludar a los Vortex…"

Judy continuó mientras producía risitas:

"…y cuando la pequeña Cindy llegó sólo se quedaron mirándose uno al otro… sin decir una palabra, hasta que ella cerró la puerta."

Hugh apretó la mano de su esposa gentilmente.

"Ah y cuando se encontraron otra vez, nuestro Jimbo se quejó de ella toda la noche en cuestión… era amor a primera vista, no es así?"

Judy asintió, de pronto perdida en sus pensamientos otra vez.

"Tan cierto…pero no era gracioso todo lo que peleaban? Jimmy solía pensar que nadie entendía sus sentimientos excepto él… "

Rieron a carcajadas. Hugh tomó una toalla y Judy terminó de lavar.

"Ah él era un brillante pequeñuelo entonces…haciendo todas esas "cosas" de genios… oh esos eran grandiosos juguetes!"

Su esposa sacudió apenas notable su cabeza al pensar en Hugh jugando con los inventos de Jimmy.

"Últimamente ahora hace esas cosas de gente importante…no como en los viejos tiempos"

Judy asintió.

"Hmm… sólo lidiando con policías…de tiempo en tiempo con el servicio secreto…"

Ambos sonrieron.

"Ah los buenos viejos tiempos en paz…"

Judy tomó un plato y comenzó a secarlo.

"Pero creció… haciendo más experimentos peligrosos… combatiendo contra villanos intergalácticos, como en ese programa de concursos...o esta Liga de Villanos"

Hugh movió una ceja:

"Conquistó una chica…"

Judy lo abofeteó juguetonamente con su toalla.

"Oh él estaba tan lindo ese día, después del programa de noticias… cuando regresó a casa, sus ojos estaban enormes, sus mejillas rosadas, un brillo en sus ojos… llámalo instinto maternal, pero sabía desde ese instante que algo sucedió entre él y Cindy… mantenía la misma sonrisa boba que tú después de nuestro primer beso…"

Hugh se rascó sonriente su barbilla.

"Hmm… la ciudad entera estaba aliviada cuando se juntaron… pero debo admitir que me asustó un poco al principio… no era exactamente la niña más buena en la que podías pensar…"

"Pero resultó salir muy buena, no es así? Además ha estado actuando como nuestro Jim igual… Ah y cuando llegó la escuela media… secundaria… recuerdas su primera cita de verdad?"

Hugh rió a carcajadas al pensar eso:

"Ah sí lo recuerdo, Bomboncito… no dejabas de llorar y abrazarlo… tenía miedo que él llegara tarde a su cita…"

Judy le propinó una mirada de enojo:

"Ah y tu charla de "Las niñas son como pasteles" de veinte minutos antes no tendrían nada que ver con eso, verdad?"

Hugh levantó sus manos en señal de derrota:

"No te enojes Terroncito… no quise decirlo de esa forma!"

Judy gruñó y tomó otro plato. Se quedó mirando perdida a la pared.

"Recuerdo su graduación, como si fuera ayer… nuestro pequeño Jimmy se veía muy apuesto, no es verdad?"

"Seguro que sí. Y Cindy se veía muy bonita y adorable. Encajan tan bien juntos… estoy seguro que pasaron una noche maravillosa…"

"Oh yo puedo decírtelo, por la cara feliz que tenía, cuando vino a casa…hmm…después llegó la graduación… elección de universidad…eran tan felices, cuando iban a la misma, pero después de todo ella es una chica muy lista!"

"Bueno, eso es seguro. Siempre me da dolor de cabeza cuando entablamos una conversación normal…"

Judy sacudió la cabeza. Hugh nunca cambiará. Pero después de todo, ella lo amaba por eso.

"Y ahora aquí vamos… el último semestre y él le ha propuesto matrimonio!"

Ella se secó una lágrima y chilló:

"Mi bebé se va a casar!"

"Sí… estoy feliz por Jimbo! Encontró una mujer maravillosa para casarse a la edad de nueve años… debo decir que eso es tener suerte! Me agradará que se una a la familia!"

Judy asintió con una sonrisa:

"Sí realmente me agrada… lo único que me apena por ella son sus padres… la pobre niña no merecía semejantes ignorantes!" se enfureció.

Hugh asintió animosamente:

"De veras, tienen algunos problemas, Bomboncito…Recuerdo el día en que ellos tenían catorce y tú les diste tu propia opinión!" Sonrió él, mientras Judy se enrojeció avergonzada y le retrucó:

"Y qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?"

_Retrospectiva_

_El timbre sonó. Judy Neutron abrió curiosa la puerta, sólo para encontrar a la novia de su hijo en la entrada, con los ojos sospechosamente mojados._

_"Buenos días Cindy…" la saludó Judy amistosamente como siempre._

_Cindy la miró, sonriendo débilmente:_

_"Buenos días Sra. Neutron…está Jimmy?" su voz estaba un poco temblorosa._

_Judy frunció el ceño un poco y le dijo:_

_"Seguro querida, lo llamaré! Entra, siéntate en el sofá…" _

_Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de su hijo, sacudiendo pensantiva con la cabeza. Le agradaba Cindy bastante, especialmente desde que supo cuán importante Cindy era para Jimmy. Golpeó la puerta._

_"Jimmy! Sal por favor!" _

_Segundos después, Jimmy apareció, mostrándose un poco cansado. _

_"Qué sucede mamá? Estoy algo cansado, ya que estuve trabajando hasta tarde ayer…"_

_"Cielo, Cindy está en el comedor… no sé qué sucede, pero parece deprimida…"_

_La cabeza de Jimmy se estremeció._

_"Qué? Gracias mamá, veré qué le ocurre!"_

_Judy sonrió al ver a su hijo bajar apresurado las escaleras. Hugh apareció y miró dudoso a su esposa._

_"Oye, Bomboncito, qué ocurre?"_

_Judy se encogió de hombros._

_"No lo sé, pero Cindy sólo vino hacia aquí y quería hablar con Jimmy… algo malo pasa con ella, lo sé… Jimmy la está consolando ahora mismo."_

_Hugh sonrió cálidamente._

_"Ese es mi Jimbo! Quieres ver de qué se trata?"_

_Judy lo miró enojada._

_"No podemos! Eso sería espiar…como sus padres tenemos el deber de…"_

_"…Comprobar si todo está en orden!" completó Hugh la oración con una sonrisa._

_Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Judy._

_"Es verdad… Vamos a ver…"_

_Se escurrieron sin hacer ruido por las escaleras hasta que llegaron al medio, escuchando con detalles la conversación de los adolescentes._

_"No te molestaría normalmente…pero yo…es que ella es tan horrible a veces y necesitaba alguien con quien hablar…." sonó la voz de Cindy en un tono débil no familiar. Judy levantó una ceja._

_"Está bien Cin; de veras… ahora qué te dijo?" preguntó Jimmy suavemente._

_"Err…ella insiste en presionarme… Estoy harta de eso, desde que empecé la escuela que tengo sólo 10! Pero no… no es suficiente, nunca! Siempre existe alguna forma de que podría haberlo hecho mejor…y se la pasa diciéndome qué inútiles son mis esfuerzos, si pudiese haber algo mejor! Me dice que seguiré siendo inútil si no mejoro… Puedes imaginar a tu propia madre llamándote inútil? Y luego me sigue molestando con nuestra relación y cómo me estoy dejando llevar, cómo estoy dañando la imagen de mi familia… ya no puedo escuchar más eso, Jimmy!" su voz se apagó, y se puso a llorar tristemente en vez de eso._

_Jimmy la miró penosamente y la abrazó para consolarla._

_"Ay Cin… no la escuches! Eres todo menos inútil! Sé que es difícil, pero debes ignorar esos comentarios… puedes estar orgullosa de tí misma… despues de todo ser el mejor no es lo que te hace ser "alguien"! Yo lo sabría, soy un genio!"_

_Cindy intentó bromear mientras aún lloraba:_

_"No dejes que tu ego te vuele la cabeza!" apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_"Pero aún así… gracias, Jimmy…"_

_De pronto empezó a llorar más fuerte, con Jimmy aún abrazándola y animándola. Los ojos de Judy se fruncieron. Estaba muy orgullosa de su hijo, pero simultáneamente sintió que la furia le crecía. _

_"Vamos Hugh! Vamos a darle una visita a los Vortex" le dijo a su esposo._

_"Pero Bomboncito realmente crees que deberíamos…"_

_Pero Judy no lo escuchó. Determinante, ella arrastró a su esposo afuera hacia la Mansión Vortex. Unos cuantos segundos después de que tocaron el timbre, el rostro de Sasha Vortex apareció, muy molesta al reconocer a las personas en frente de ella._

_"Qué es lo que quieres, Neutron?" preguntó, su voz llena de desaprobación. _

_Judy apretó los dientes._

_"Vinimos a darte nuestra opinión! Cómo te atreves a poner a tu hija tan desdichada? Cómo… cómo puedes llamarle inútil, ignorante desgraciada? Tienes una hija maravillosa, lista, creativa, talentosa y la tratas como basura! Me enloquece! Cómo te da el derecho de tratar a tu hija de esa manera!" gritó en la cara de la Sra. Vortex, quien le retrucó furiosa:_

_"Qué derecho tienen ustedes de hablar conmigo de mi hija así? No les importa saber cómo educo a mi Cynthia!"_

_"Nos importa, ya que se sienta a llorar en nuestro sofá, consolada por nuestro hijo, quien intenta ayudarla a olvidar las cosas que le dijiste!" Judy le dijo a la cara._

_La Sra. Vortex se quedó mirándola vacía. Su voz se quebró:_

_"Ella lloró?"_

_Las palabras quedaron perdidas en el aire, hasta que Judy le respondió fríamente:_

_"Tal vez deberías haberte preocupado por tu hija entonces lo habráis notado…"_

_Dio la vuelta, llevando a Hugh de vuelta a su propia casa. La Sra. Vortex se quedó mirando sin emoción en el lugar, donde Judy estaba._

_Fin de retrospectiva_

"Fue grandioso lo que hiciste por ella, de veras Bomboncito!" Hugh le aseguró a su esposa.

Judy suspiró.

"Sí…Ay Hugh aún no puedo creerlo, mi bebé está creciendo tan rápido… Un semestre más, y luego él se casará con ella y luego…."

Hugh tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

"Pero sabemos que estará en buenas manos, Terroncito!"

Judy sonrió y respondió:

"Supongo que tienes razón… Bueno, Jimmy se habrá despedido de Cindy ahora... vamos al comedor"

Entraron sonriendo a la sala y descubrieron a un horrorizado Jimmy, apoyado con ojos agrandados contra la puerta, respirando con dificultad. Judy avanzó preocupada hacia su hijo.

"Jimmy, cariño… todo está bien?"

Jimmy negó lentamente con la cabeza y miró horrorizado a sus ojos.

"Cindy… dijo, que ahora que vamos a casarnos… no tendré más excusas… ella quiere que vaya a su casa a cenar…" tragó saliva.

"… con sus **padres**!"

Los ojos de Judy y de Hugh se agrandaron, y Jimmy los miró con terror.


	7. Mi suegra: ayuda?

Mi suegra - el horror viviente

Capítulo 2

"Sus padres?! " gritó Sheen desaforado. Pateó una piedra con su pie "Eso apesta, viejo…" continuó sombrío.

Jimmy asintió ansioso. Llamó a todos sus amigos luego de las horrorizantes (al menos para él) noticias de Cindy. Ya que eran vacaciones, Sheen, Libby y Carl habían estado visitando Retroville también, igual que Jimmy y Cindy. Estaban todos en el parque, hablando del "evento".

"Dímelo a mí! No sé cómo salir de este embrollo!"

Carl lo palmó en la espalda.

"Estamos contigo, Jim! Aún cuando sabemos que vas a arruinar todo y debemos ver cómo te enfrentas tu pesadilla… estamos aquí Jim" intentó éste de animar a Jimmy.

Libby giró los ojos. Los chicos son tan tontos.

"Dime Jimmy…" comenzó ella, "cómo es que después de doce años como el novio de Cindy, tú nunca conociste de verdad a sus padres?"

Jimmy se encogió ante su pregunta. Tartamudeó:

"Yo…em…"

Libby cruzó molesta sus brazos.

"Después de todo, Cindy casi siempre va a cenar a tu casa y ella nunca vino a llorarme como mariquita a mí…"

Jimmy le contestó furioso:

"Mis padres no son tan locos como los suyos, bien?! Podrían hacerme cualquier cosa a mí, CUALQUIER COSA! Y debes saberlo, Libby…" Sus ojos se fruncieron.

Pero antes que pudiera continuar, Sheen saltó a defensivo enfrente de Libby.

"Guau, Jimmy, cálmate!" gritó. "No mires a mi amada novia así! Ella es muy delicada, y muy débil y muy sensible y muy indefensa y muy…"

Libby le propinó a Sheen una mirada fulminante, haciéndolo saltar tres metros hacia atrás.

"Puedo cuidarme sola yo misma, gracias!"

Sheen se encogió de hombros y se disculpó.

"Lo que necesites mi reina… oigan no fue un salto fabuloso. Sólo hombres de verdad pueden saltar así!" Fanfarroneó éste, causando que Libby tuviera una conversación seria consigo misma sobre su gusto en los hombres.

A Jimmy, continuó:

"Puedes mirar a Cindy de esa manera si quieres… se lo merece un poco…"

Carl asintió:

"Sí Jim, no te ofendas, pero Cindy es malvada!"

Jimmy les sonrió:

"Cuidado chicos, es mi prometida saben… "

Sheen lo miró irritado:

"Qué dices? Tú fuiste el que se comprometió con ella, no nosotros!"

Libby interfirió, antes que Jimmy pudiera replicar:

"Si ustedes bobos terminaron, tal vez Jimmy pueda responder a mi pregunta!"

Al decir eso golpeó a Sheen en la cabeza.

"Y tú deja de hablar de mi mejor amiga de esa forma!"

Frotandose la cabeza, Sheen murmuró una disculpa. Jimmy suspiró. Debería encontrar nuevos amigos. Pero igualmente… estos eran más divertidos.

"Como estaba diciendo…" miró enojado a Sheen quien levantó sus manos en señal de derrota. "Ya había conocido a su madre tres veces…"

Libby le propinó una mirada de "Lo ves!" y él continuó:

"Una vez me persiguió con una escoba por tres horas, la siguiente me mojó todo con una manguera hasta que estaba completamente empapado y la tercera vez quiso que firme un documento para declarar oficialmente que Cindy y yo nunca estuvimos juntos, así que…." Dejó su oración sin terminar.

Sus amigos lo miraron incrédulos. Finalmente Sheen explotó en carcajadas:

"Ahora sabemos por qué Cindy es una chica tan loca!"

Ambos, Jimmy y Libby gritaron:

"No está loca!"

Y Jimmy agregó:

"Y de todo lo que sé, ella no es como su madre… eso espero…" se encogió de hombros al decir eso.

Libby frunció el ceño.

"Bien… así que tal vez no le agrades…" Cazó la expresión de Jimmy y se corrigió:

"Bien, claramente no le agradas… pero a fin de cuentas cuál es el problema? Se supone que irás a cenar con ellos, no a casarte con la mamá de Cindy…"

Jimmy suspiró desesperado:

"Pero Cindy claramente dijo que no debo dar una mala impresión… Por todos los cielos dijo que es muy importante para ella que me lleve bien con sus padres y que no quiere que la decepcione!"

Su amiga simplemente se quedó mirándolo, al faltarle las palabras. Finalmente Sheen lo palmeó en la espalda y dijo:

"Estás frito, viejo! Puedo quedarme con tus cosas?"

Carl agregó: "Sí Jim, yo siempre quise jugar con tu laboratorio…"

Recuperando su voz otra vez, Libby estalló:

"Ay por favor denme un respiro! **Jimmy**!" le gritó.

"Amas a Cindy?"

Jimmy la miró confundido.

"Qué quieres…?"

"PREGUNTE QUE SI LA AMAS!" bramó Libby, alzando el volumen de su voz.

Jimmy se encogió.

"Sí, la amo!"

"Entonces deja de chuparte el dedo, BEBÉ, y sé un hombre para Cindy! Tú vas a casarte con ella, asi que POR TODOS LOS CIELOS debes enfrentar a sus padres!! Ahora estás listo, idiota?"

Jimmy asintió calmándose.

"Sí, señora…"

"QUE FUE ESO?"

"DIJE QUE SI!"

"NO TE ESCUCHO!!"

"**SI**!! "

"POR QUE TE ENLISTASTE EN LA ARMADA?!"

"Eh? Libby qué estás…?"

"CONTESTA MI PREGUNTA; TONTO!!"

"CREI QUE LA ARMADA DARIA SENTIDO A MI VIDA; SEÑORA!!" Jimmy no tenía idea qué le ocurría a Libby.

"BIEN!" gritó y volteó a ver a su novio que tenía los ojos como platos.

"Y TU DEJA DE HABLAR TAN NEGATIVAMENTE, PORQUE ESTO NO LO MEJORA EN NADA!! "

Sheen respondió perplejo:

"No lo haré, mi dama del dolor y la alegría!"

Pero Libby no había terminado:

"Y DEJA DE DARME ESOS NOMBRES PORQUE SON MUY CURSIS!!"

"Sí… cariño!"

"Y ULTRALORD NO ESTARA EN NUESTRA BODA!!"

Sheen abrió inútilmente su boca.

"Pero Libbiliciosa yo nunca te propuse…"

"PORQUE SE SUPONE QUE SERA EL DIA MAS FELIZ DE MI VIDA; Y TU OBSESION NO LA ARRUINARA; ENTENDISTE?"

"Eh Libby…"

"ENTENDISTE??"

"SI LO ENTENDI!! PERO NO ESTAMOS COMPROMETIDOS!!"

Libby abrió su boca para gritarle… cuando sus ojos se agrandaron y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de la vergüenza.

"Es verdad… creo que me pasé un poquitín…"

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos unos a otros. De pronto Libby señaló a Carl, quién había escuchado inocentemente la escena completa.

"Y TU DEJA DE HABLAR DE LLAMAS Y CONSIGUE UNA NOVIA, AHORA O SERVIRE TU CABEZA EN UNA BANDEJA!!"

Carl asintió asustado. Calmándose un poco, Libby giró los ojos y se marchó:

"Me voy de aquí chicos!"

Ellos la siguieron. Jimmy miró curioso a Sheen:

"Y tu llamaste a mi prometida una chica loca?"

Sheen se encogió de hombros.

"Al menos ella no me obliga a conocer a sus padres!!"

Jimmy suspiró desesperado, recordando su miseria otra vez.

Más tarde ese día Cindy llamó.

"_Gracias, por hacer esto Jimmy, sé que mi madre puede ser difícil_…"

"_Oh sí_…" murmuró Jimmy por lo bajo.

"_Dijiste algo_?"

"_Ah… que haría lo que sea por tí, Cin…_" "Incluso esto…" completó la frase en su mente.

"_Guau… eso sonó tan cursi… seguro que estás bien?_" preguntó Cindy sospechando.

Jimmy sonrió. Después de doce años juntos, ella lo conocía demasiado bien.

"_Oye, por supuesto… estoy contento de conocer finalmente a tus… padres!_" tragó saliva.

"_Sí… me pregunto por qué nunca los conociste antes…_" pensó Cindy.

"_Um… algo siempre se metió en medio…_" su respuesta detuvo los pensamientos de ella de inmediato. "O mejor aún… yo siempre dejo que algo se meta en el medio…" completó en su mente.

"_De cualquier forma, no llegues tarde hoy sí?! Nueve en punto, entendiste?_"

"_Sí, sí…_" murmuró Jimmy ausente.

"_Mira Jim, de veras no quiero que llegues tarde, así que escucha sí?!_"

Jimmy salió de su trance.

"_Sí claro, lo que sea…._"

"_A qué hora se supone que debes estar?_"

"_En punto…_."

"_A LAS NUEVE, nueve en punto, entendiste, Neutron?_"

"_Nueve sí. Mira Cin, no es que no sea un camino largo a tu casa…_"

"_Sólo para estar segura… Oye y por favor no hagas nada… extraño, sí?_"

"_Como qué?_"

"_Como hacer que mi casa desaparezca, o…_"

"_Oye, eso sucedió sólo una vez, y lo sabes Cindy!_"

"_Sí como sea… no uses ninguno de tus inventos… todos sabemos que se arruinarán y luego…_"

"_Sí gracias, te amo…_" murmuró él un poco molesto.

"_Y yo también a tí, Jimmy…_" la voz tajante de Cindy sonó en su oído. Su rostro se ablandó un poco y ella continuó.

"_Sabes qué es gracioso… A pesar que estuvimos juntos por años la gente se enloquece cuando les digo que nos vamos a casar…_"

"_Si bueno… si no hubieses sido tan abusona cuando eramos pequeños…_" le replicó él.

"_Oye cuidado cerebrito!_" rió ella.

"_Igualmente, todos los que conocí me pidieron ser invitados a la boda… hasta Betty Quinlan esa pequeña, tonta, miserable…oh! quise decir…ehh…Quinlan…sí…_" su voz se apagó.

Jimmy sonrió. Después de todos esos años ella no lo perdonó por su amor adolescente por Betty. Que nunca se interesó de verdad por ella, eso no contaba para nada para Cindy. Sonrió demoníacamente.

"_Por qué no la invitamos, Cin?_" preguntó él, esperando a que ella explote.

"_Qué…? Sobre mi cadáver!_" gritó ella furiosa. Jimmy sonrió.

Esa era su Cindy.

"_Por qué no, Cin?_" se hizo el tonto.

"_Porque…yo…no hay suficiente espacio para ella… ya invité a demasiada gente…_" mintió ella.

"_Entonces que tal si ella es la acompañante? Digo la dama de honor es Libby, pero acompañante…_"

"_**QUÉ?! AH NO NO DIJISTE ESO! JURO QUE TE EXTRANGULARE!!**_"

Jimmy mantuvo el teléfono alejado de su oreja y sonrió. "**Kaboom!**" pensó riendo.

"_Estás celosa, cariño?_" preguntó inocentemente, tratando de suprimir una carcajada.

"_Ts… celosa… yo? De ella? Pf… no seas ridículo… No hay forma, NO HAY FORMA… DE QUE PUDIESE ESTAR CELOSA DE ELLA, SI!!_"

"_Como quieras… sólo pensaba que ya que es casi una tradición que la acompañante use el peor vestido…_"

Oyó a Cindy pegar un grito sofocado. "Te caché!" pensó triunfante.

"_Significa… que mientras yo use el más hermoso vestido sobre la tierra… ella podría usar… y todos los ojos estarán enfocados en mi… y luego ella… y…JIMMY!_"

Él sonrió.

"_Sí?_"

"_Pensándolo bien… que Betty sea la acompañante!_" le dijo dulcemente.

Ahora sí él rió a carcajadas.

"_Eres tan predecible, Cin!_"

"_Ts… yo no era la que me babeaba sobre ella como mono buscando una banana!_"

"_Cindy… tenía once años…_" le dijo calmadamente.

"_Y…?_"

"_Quemé todas esas fotos por tí…_"

"_Y?_"

"_Te besé a la edad de once entonces, o no? (y muchas veces después, por lo mismo…)_"

"_Ay por favor… April y Betty también te besaron…_"

"_Sí, pero ellas me besaron. **Tu** fuiste la única que besé a propósito!_"

"_Y qué…_" ella era muy terca.

"_Me convertí en **tu** novio..._"

"_Lo sé…_"

"_Fui al baile de graduación **contigo**…_"

"_Recuerdo eso también…_"

"_Dejé de darle clases a Betty, para estar en **tu** torneo de karate, a pesar que ella tenía un exámen difícil al día siguiente…_"

"_Vas a algún lado con esto…?_"

"_He sido **tu** novio por doce años…_"

"_Sí… ve al grano, Neutron!_"

"_Te propuse matrimonio a **tí**, y a nadie más!_"

"_Estás queriendo decirme algo, no?_"

"_Y voy a casarme **contigo**!_"

"_Y?_"

"_Y AUN ESTAS CELOSA?!_"

"_Bueno… si lo pones de esa forma, creo que quizás es posible que sobreactué un poco…. tal vez bajo esas circunstancias es…_" ella asintió dudando. Él no pudo evitar reír.

"_Ay por favor, Cindy… a veces eres imposible…_"

"_Pero esa es la razón por la que me amas, cierto?_"

"_Creo que si; de otra forma no iría a cenar con una mujer que me amenazó con una manguera…_"

"_Qué suerte tengo! Así que te veré entonces, cariñito, si?!_"

"_Sí seguro…_"

"_A que hora?!_"

"_En punto a las…um…_"

"_NUEVE!!_"

"_Sí ya entendí, no tienes que gritar!_"

"_Te lo advierto! Llegas tarde y no hablaré contigo por toda una semana!_"

"_Y ahora debo asustarme porque…._"

"_Idiota!_ " gruñó ella.

"_Sólo bromeaba Cin… estaré allí… a las nueve… veré a… tus padres…_" De pronto el horror le volvió.

"_Bien. Y Jimmy?_"

"_Sí?_"

"_Te amo, imbécil!_"

"_Yo también te amo, Cindy…_"

Colgó el teléfono. Mirando nervioso a su alrededor suspiró:

"De otra forma de verdad no haría algo así…."

Eran las cinco ahora. Sólo cuatro horas para el desastre….ejem la cena con los padres de su prometida.

Oh cielos!


	8. Mi suegra: preparaciones

Capítulo 3

Le dio golpecitos nerviosos con sus dedos a su escritorio. Dónde diablos estaban sus amigos?

"Juro que si dicen una palabra más sobre llamas, Ultralord o música me suicidaré!" Juró él, observando varias veces al reloj.

Jimmy estaba en su laboratorio, el lugar donde siempre se sintió más cómodo. Y dios sabía que necesitaba calmarse. Tres horas y media para la cena… y ya estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Por qué Cindy tuvo que insistir en que conociera a sus padres? Todo lo que él sabía sobre ellos era que podían destriparlo o algo aún peor…

"Por qué no se casó conmigo y ya? Les diría 'hola Señores Vortex, adiós Señores Vortex, y que tengan una vida plena!'"

Hubiera sido tan fácil. Pero… nada era fácil con Cindy. Ella siempre debía ser la que giraba alrededor como un huracán por su vida. Como un vórtice… sonrió luego de hacer esa broma cursi. Cindy lo molestaría por su falta de creatividad justo ahora. Observó nervioso una vez más el reloj.

'Diez minutos muy tarde, ya…'

Desde un punto racional, estaba seguro de que actuaba ridículo. Era sólo una cena… con dos personas que apenas conocía… PERO ellos eran la Sra. y el Sr. Vortex! Los únicos que odiaron sus agallas desde que tenía nueve años! Amaba a Cindy con todo su corazón, pero no estaba seguro si pudiera enfrentarse a eso. Qué tal si lo echaban? Volvería Cindy a hablarle alguna vez? O qué si lo miraban a él con su rostro lleno de odio? Cómo alguien no esperaría que él saldría corriendo? O qué tal si lo torturaban... tal vez los Señores Vortex le podrían veneno a su comida… o clabarle un cuchillo por la espalda…o … 'BASTA' demandó. Son sólo dos adultos en una casa color rosa… momento… qué persona normal pintaría una casa de rosa? Tal vez querrían verse inocentes… así nadie creería que serían tan malvados como se ven… nadie sospecharía de un cadáver en una casa rosa… Oh cielos, estaba muerto! Cómo no observó el color extraño antes, en todos estos años? Comenzó a tener miedo. Qué tal si este era su último día en la tierra?

"Sé paciente, Neutron!" se ordenó de inmediato.

"Cindy confía en tí y tú quieres casarte con ella! Quédate calmado… por ella!"

Dónde estaban sus amigos?!

Quince minutos demasiado tarde, el timbre por fin sonó. Jimmy se apresuró a tocar el botón abrepuerta esperando a que sus amigos fueran tragados hacia dentro!

Unos cuantos segundos después cayeron a traves de la puerta trampa.

"AY! Jimmy… qué pasó con el colchón que solía estar aquí?"

Libby le preguntó al levantarse, frotándose la pierna. Sheen y Carl se quedaron mareados, poniéndose una mano detrás de sus nucas. Jimmy respondió frío:

"Oh quince minutos antes, había uno pero pensé que necesitaba una buena lavada…"

Libby giró los ojos.

"Jimmy, no quiero ofenderte, pero tengo una vida aparte de tus problemas con Cindy … qué es esta vez, ahora?"

Sheen levantó la mano emocionado:

"Déjame, déjame yo sé!!"

Jimmy lo miró vacío.

"Sheen... cuántos años tienes?"

El Mejicano pareció pensar duramente por un momento, antes de que respondiera frustrado:

"Uy viejo, me gustaba más la otra pregunta…"

Carl interrumpió:

"Estamos aquí porque él va a conocer… a los padres de ella…" dijo con voz dramática.

De la nada una linterna apareció y sonó un trueno. Libby, Jimmy y Carl miraron sorprendidos alrededor. Jimmy puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

"Ven…ese fue un mal augurio… Estoy frito…"

Libby sonrió incrédula.

"Guau…el día que vea a Jimmy Neutron creer en mala suerte… Estoy soñando o qué?"

Sheen saltó con vigor a su lado.

"Ah si, yo soy un sueño…mi reina…sólo para tí!"

Movió sus cejas. Libby le pegó en la cabeza.

"Usted, señor tiene suerte de que tiene novia! De lo que sé, es que soy la única chica que puede aguantarte."

Sheen pensó sobre eso.

"Hmmm…. Pero eso hace nuestra relación única, no es así?"

Esperó pacientemente por su respuesta, con una cara tan graciosa, que Libby no pudo contenerse.

"Oh sí creo que sí, pequeño nerd!"

Le besó en la mejilla. Luego de que salió de su mareada expresión que fue causada por su beso les dijo:

"Por cierto Jimmy, la máquina metereológica es ultragenial!"

Libby le sonrió a Jimmy:

"Qué mal augurio…"

"Disculpen chicos, pero no se dan cuenta de que probablemente sea la última vez que me vean? Cómo pueden llegar tan tarde?"

"Canal de las llamas… un especial sobre…"

"A quién le importa?! El episodio de Ultralord 375 estaba al aire y era taan…"

"Blablabla…estaba escuchando el nuevo CD de…oye Jimmy adónde vas?"

"A buscar un río, para tirarme en él…" respondió Jimmy.

"Pero te agarrarás un catarro, Jim!" lloró Carl preocupado.

Jimmy volteó para enfrentarlo.

"Carl…" comenzó lentamente "Estaba hablando de ahogarme…"

"Ahhh…por qué no lo dijiste antes?" asintió Carl aliviado. Jimmy giró los ojos. No era bueno tener amigos que se preocuparan por él?

Libby aplaudió con las manos.

"Así que amigos…ahora que intercambiamos las mejores charlas bobas, por qué no nos dices qué quieres Jimmy?"

Jimmy frunció el ceño:

"Necesito su ayuda chicos! No podré aguantar esta noche yo solo!" los miró rogándoles. Libby giró los ojos y cruzó los brazos.

"A pesar que esto es patético… ya compré el regalo de bodas, así que me uno!" le aseguró a él con voz molesta.

"Yo también!" dijo Carl sonriendo.

"Yo tres!" tronó la voz de Sheen.

Jimmy negó con la cabeza.

"Sheen…tienes que hacer esto siempre?"

"Hacer qué?" preguntó Sheen lo obvio.

"Olvídalo…cuál es la universidad que lo _aceptó_?" murmuró Jimmy a sí mismo.

"Bueno… Jimmy tienes los regalos?" Libby preguntó curiosa. Jimmy la miró pasmado.

"Regalos?"

Libby se pegó el cabeza con la mano.

"Oh dios santo… no puedes llegar allí sin golosinas y flores, genio!"

"Por qué no?"

"Cuán denso eres…quieres que se pongan furiosos contigo al primer minuto?"

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

"Claro que no…pero qué debería comprar?"

"Yo te conseguiré las flores! Es importante comprar el color justo; sabes…tengo una teoría, de cuál flor es perfecta para cada evento…"

Al mirar las expresiones de sus amigos, Sheen se quedó sin voz. De pronto retrucó:

"Esto es más de hombres de lo que piensan!"

Jimmy asintió lentamente.

"Lo que digas…Sheen consigue las flores…"

"Y...y! Yo compro los chocolates!!" chilló Carl emocionado.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas.

"NO!!" gritaron simultáneamente.

"Por qué no?" preguntó Carl herido. Jimmy lo palmeó a su amigo en la espalda.

"Carl…Estoy seguro de que la Sra.…Vortex… querría tener los chocolates **en** la caja…"

Carl gritó furioso:

"No me los comeré, lo prometo!!"

Jimmy se preguntó por eso. Finalmente decidió confiar en su amigo. A fin de cuentas estaba frito igualmente, así que cómo podría herirle hacer a su mejor amigo feliz?

"Bien, Carl…te ocuparás de las golosinas…" El pelirrojo le sonrió enormemente.

"Estás loco, viejo?" gritó Sheen incrédulo. Carl levantó amenazante su puño, y Sheen se escondió detrás de Libby.

"Así queee… eso es prepararse…pero qué es lo que hago si estoy en una trampa mortal?"

"Sólo sé educado y sonríe a todo lo que te digan!"

"Debo sonreír incluso cuando me traten de destripar?"

"Sabes, ya me estoy cansando de todo esto!"

Sheen hizo un intento:

"Sabes en el episodio de Ultralord, ese en que se casó, usó sus rodillas nucleares para knockear a la clon malvada de su suegra, usó su láser bomba, le disparó al perro de su suegro, quién intentó atacarlo y desplumó a la suegra con un atomizador, luego que ella intentó empujar a su hija a un abismo, porque no quería que se case con Ultralord y entonces…"

Libby lo miró rara a su novio.

"Siempre pensé que esta era una serie para niños…"

"…la maldición se rompió y todos estaban bien de nuevo y lindos y felices Y **Ultralord salvó el díaaaa**!" gritó Sheen emocionado.

Jimmy asintió sarcástico.

"Así que dices que debería dispararle a su perro con un láser bomba y dispararle con un atomizador a la mamá de Cindy, no?"

Sheen se encogió de hombros y respondió en una voz seria pero mortal:

"Si funcionó para Ultralord, funcionará en tí…"

"Bien…de vuelta al punto. Qué debo decir así no me matarán antes de que empiece la cena?"

Carl dijo calmado:

"Qué mal que no podemos decirte qué decir durante la cena…Libby siempre sabe qué decir…"

Jimmy se estremeció feliz:"Carl! Eres un genio!"

Carl movió sus manos: "Lo sé, Jim, lo sé… ejem cuál era mi idea fabulosa, otra vez?"

Jimmy tomó un cabezal y se lo entregó a Libby.

"Toma, usa esto y dime qué hacer…sí?"

Libby respondió:

"Así que dices que debo escuchar toda la conversación…No lo sé…está bien, me uno!" No podía esperar a comentar todo lo que podría suceder.

"Y…ahora necesito saber, qué inventos llevar conmigo!"

"Inventos?"

"De veras crees que voy a ir indefenso a ese infierno?"

Sheen y Carl buscaron emocionados en sus cajones.

"Rayo de queso…viejo pero aún útil…burbuja móvil…más viejo, pero si tienes que escapar, tiene que ser con _estilo_…pistola de inconsciencia…airbad para una persona…la armada de los pequeños monos…" enlistó Sheen. Jimmy estaba tan desesperado; que lo escuchó y puso todas aquellas cosas en su hipercubo.

"Controlador de sueño…cosa que hace crecer plantas…cosa que convierte carne en chocolate…creador de dimensiones paralelas… algunos químicos… " continuó Carl.

Libby levantó una mano y los detuvo. "Chicos…de verdad…"

Pero ninguno la escuchó. Después de unos minutos, la mitad del laboratorio desapareció dentro del hipercubo de Jimmy.

Jimmy suspiró inquieto.

"Gracias chicos… Al final me matarán de todas formas, pero me siento más seguro ahora…" Sheen lo palmeó en la espalda.

"Para eso son los amigos, viejo!"

Libby giró los ojos.

"Mira Jimmy… aún creo que esto es totalmente estúpido…pero eres mi amigo, así que escucha con cuidado…Hay un árbol enfrente de la casa de Cindy…observaremos todo por ahí y analizaremos la situación, bien?"

Jimmy la abrazó feliz.

"Gracias, Libby gracias!"

Sheen habló entre dientes apretados:

"Aléjate de mi novia, viejo!"

Libby giró los ojos y palmeó a Jimmy en el hombro:

"Lo harás bien Jim. O iré allí y te patearé el trasero!"

Cinco minutos para las nueve. Jimmy se comía las uñas. Sostenía las flores (que estaban empaquetadas, así que no sabía cómo se verían) apretadas junto con los chocolates. El micrófono estaba en su oreja. Había tomado una ducha, había armado su cabello…traía lindas ropas. Y sintió sudor corriendo por su frente.

Judy y Hugh aparecieron y lo miraron preocupados.

"Jimmy cariño, estás listo?" le preguntó calmadamente su madre.

Jimmy tragó saliva.

"Eso creo, mamá…"

Hugh lo palmeó en la espalda.

"Lo lograrás Jimbo…bueno este podría ser el más horrendo día de toda tu vida…"

"HUGH!"

"…sí bomboncito! Pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás…yo sobreviví también…"

Judy abrazó fuerte a su hijo.

"Ay Jimmy, rezaremos por tí…"

Jimmy gritó sofocado:

"Mamá…uh…necesito… oxígeno…AHORA!"

Su madre lo dejó inmediatamente y sonrió de vergüenza.

Jimmy le sonrió débilmente y les dijo con voz temblorosa:

"Bien…debo irme…los veré después…"

Lentamente salió por la puerta y la cerró.

Judy y Hugh se miraron.

"Pobre Jimmy…" suspiraron.


	9. Mi suegra: el deseo de matar a Sheen

_Nota del traductor: _

_Una ayuda para que sepan quién es quién mientras leen, para evitar confusiones._

_Esta es Libby:"Libby". Este es Carl:**"Carl". **Y este esSheen: "Sheen"._

Capítulo 4

Treinta pasos…su pulso corría como loco. Veinte pasos…se había olvidado de hacer el testamento! Diez…nueve…ocho…siete…seis…cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…

Había alcanzado el porche. Lentamente levantó su mano…

"_Sólo toca el estúpido timbre!_" la voz tajante de Libby sonó en su oído.

"_Oye genial! Puede Jimmy oírnos por esta cosita brillante? Probando, probando, probando HOLA? ALGUIEN EN CASA? PUEDES ESCUCHARME?! ULTRALORD, ULTRALORD TODOS ADOREN A ULTRALORD!! OUCH! Por qué me pegas, Libbiliciosa?_"

"**_Oye, tal vez lo asustas! Voces saliendo de la nada…eso sí es terrorífico...oh dios! Soy una voz de la nada también….AH! ALGUIEN TIENE QUE AYUDARME!!_**"

Jimmy suspiró. Debería haberlo sabido mejor, antes que dejara que Sheen y Carl treparan a ese árbol.

"Chicos, podrían callarse por favor? No puedo ni escuchar mis pensamientos!"

"_Genial! Pensaré por tí!_"

"NO!"

"_Hay una casa…una casa color rosa…por qué esa casa es rosa…no tienes idea…pero tienes que entrar en ella…pero espera! Qué si es una trampa? Qué si te mueres…te sientes débil…tu corazón corre como loco…deberías entrar allí? Pero qué tal si no…volverás a ver a tu prometida otra vez? Quieres volverla a ver otra vez? Ella es una mujer malvada y cruel…insultó a Ultralord! Como la volverías a ver a los ojos, sabiendo lo que hizo? Igualmente estás aquí…tu tiempo corre…será este tu último día? Por qué hay una ardilla aquí? Por qué Carl trata de hablarle? Nunca lo sabrás…Por que Libby me mira tan furiosa…AH AYUDAME JIMMY!!_"

Jimmy golpeó su cabeza contra la pred. Mientras estaba por decidir cómo terminar con su vida, Libby habló de nuevo, aún más molesta que antes.

"_Bien Jim…Ultra tonto está callado…por ahora!_"

"Cómo está la situación?" preguntó Jimmy nervioso.

"_Ah bueno acaban de limpiar sus cuchillos y piensan cuándo clavártelos…_"

"Qué!!"

"_Cielos, Jimmy cálmate! Sólo es un salón comedor con una mesa, algunos platos, dos personas completamente normales…_"

"_No Jimmy no entres ahí es una trampa!!_"

"_Cállate!_"

"**_Me ponen nervioso, chicos…y no es bueno para mi escápula!_**"

"_Lo siento me emocioné un poco!!_"

"CHICOS! BASTA O ME VOLVERÉ LOCO!!"

De pronto la puerta se abrió. Jimmy volteó alrededor y su aliento se congeló…al enfrentarse a la Sra. Vortex cara a cara, quien frunció la nariz.

"Buenas noches James. Eras tú, el que gritó en nuestro jardín?" preguntó ella fríamente.

El corazón de Jimmy latió como nunca antes, y el sudor corrió por su frente.

'Qué diré, qué diré?' su mente se volvió loca.

Se quedó mirando a la mujer morocha enfrente de él. Tenía los mismos ojos que su hija, pero mientras los ojos de Cindy mantenían una expresión de amor mezclada con inteligencia, preocupación e independencia, que lo derretía por dentro, los ojos de su madre eran fríos y oscuros. Tragó saliva.

"_No… Sra. Vortex. Habían unos adolescentes afuera…_"

"_Qué excusa tan cursi es esa?_"

"**_Creo que era muy buena!_**"

"_Tratas de robarte a mi novia, viejo?_"

"**_Qué hice mal?_**"

"_Chicos cierren la bocota. Trato de salvar Jimmy._"

"_Sí Carl, no ves que ella trata de salvar a Jimmy? Por qué siempre debes arruinarlo todo?_"

"**_Tu eras la que interrumpió, Libby!_**"

"_Qué quieres decir con eso, eh?_"

"_Cállense!_"

"_No te metas, Libby. Es un asunto entre Carl y yo!_"

"_Los voy a empujar del árbol si no se callan!_"

"_Sí como si…oh bien! Me callaré la boca, lo ves!_"

"_**Por favor no se peleen. No es bueno para mi escápula!**_"

Jimmy tuvo que contener la urgencia que lo forzaba a correr hacia ese estúpido árbol y sacudirlos a los tres de él. En vez de eso intentó calmarse, miró encogido a los ojos de la Sra. Vortex y respondió:

"No… Sra.…."

"_AVE!_"

"…Av…qué…?"

"_VORTEX! Ese es el apellido de tu prometida tonto!_"

"…Vortex…"

"_Era sólo una broma…!_"

"Habían unos…árboles…digo afuera…unos…adolescentes…uhm…sí…." tartamudeó Jimmy.

Si había alguna oportunidad de que sobreviviera, definitivamente mataría a Sheen. La Sra. Vortex lo miró antipática.

"Bueno, entra ya, jovencito. Mi esposo y Cynthia están esperando."

"**_Qué modales mujer!_**"

"_Sí! Mira a Cindy y verás qué está pasando!_"

"Chicos…"

"_Lo siento mi reina…_"

"_**Lo siento, Libs…**_"

"_No la llames Libs!_"

"Cuál es tu problema Sheen?"

"_En mi nueva revista de Ultralord, decían que cada persona soltera estaría tras tu novia si es hermosa! Y para nadie es más hermosa que tú…_"

"_**Oye! Tal vez no soy soltero! Bueno…si lo soy…**_"

"_LO VES!_"

"_Sheen, cálmate. No te preocupes. Pero debo admitir que esto es halagador en una forma dulce y nerd…_"

"_**Ay… Se van a besar? Qué lindo!**_"

"Podrían por favor discutir su relación otro día?!" murmuró Jimmy furioso por lo bajo.

Desafortunadamente la Sra. Vortex lo escuchó.

"Qué fue eso James?"

Jimmy maldijo cada palabra que sus amigos dijeron.

"Yo…ehm… tiene una bonita casa, Sra. Vortex!"

"_Esa fue muy buena! Estoy orgullosa de tí!_"

La madre de Cindy lo miró estrictamente.

"Lo sé."

Jimmy se encogió. Por qué Cindy no podía tener padres normales?

"Oh…por supuesto que lo sabe…Digo…es obvio…cómo no podría notarlo alguien…?" tardamudeó él. La Sra. Vortex sólo levantó una ceja y continuó su paso hacia el comedor.

'Genial…Ahora estoy de veras frito…" pensó, mentalmente pateándose el trasero.

"_Guau viejo, esa mujer de verdad no te aguanta!_"

"_Podrían dejar de hacer eso? No te preocupes Jimmy, ella sólo necesita acostumbrarse a tí…_"

"**_Pero si es más fría que el polo sur!_**"

"_Esa fue una de las peores bromas, viejo…_"

"_**Y?!**_"

Jimmy siguió cuidadosamente a su próxima-suegra. El pasillo era de un color un poco más rosa oscuro, con varias fotos en la pared. Una suave alfombra roja oscura yacía a sus pies. Observó las fotos. Muchas de ellas eran de Cindy. Sonrió cálidamente. Había una que fue tomada, cuando ella tenía nueve años. Los recuerdos le vinieron de ese día en que se conocieron. Había sido una muy linda niña, con sus colitas de cerdo rubias. Había caído enamorado inmediatamente por ella, aún cuando se dio cuenta de eso dos años después, al principio. Se sentía raro ver esa foto… Mostraba una pequeña niña. Pero ahora era la mujer con la que se casaría y pasaría el resto de su vida…

Bueno si él podía sobrevivir a esta noche.

Se sintió incómodo en esa casa. Era desconocida y el pasillo era más bien cerrado. Las fotos de los padres de Cindy lo espantaron un poco. Eran sólo unas cuantas, donde su madre sonreía. Una mano fría tomó su corazón. Parpadeó. Por un momento podía jurar, que la gente en las fotos lo miraba. Observaba…

'Ten paciencia!'

Esta sería una larga noche.

"James, vienes o no?" sonó la fría voz de la Sra. Vortex. Se veía un poco molesta, por él que aún seguía parado en el medio del pasillo. Pero antes que pudiera él responder, ella volvió hacia él y miró las fotos. Jimmy se sintió dudoso se estar tan cerca de ella, sus dedos temblaron un poco, su boca se secó.

"No era una linda niñita?" preguntó la Sra. Vortex más hacia ella, que hacia él. Este asintió y la sonrisa le volvió cuando miró hacia la foto.

"Tan prometedora de volverse alguien... de tener una buena vida…" ella lo miró agriamente. Jimmy se encogió. Lo odiaba de verdad. Porque él no era a quien ella quería para su hija. Tragó saliva. Pero Cindy significaba todo para él, que intentaría hasta lo imposible para hacer de su vida una muy buena… qué mal que la mujer enfrente de él no podía ver eso.

'Probablemente, Cindy nunca más la escuche…' Rogó dentro de su mente. Por supuesto se sentía culpable por semejante pensamiento, pero no podía pensar en perderla… ella había sido por largo tiempo un gran apoyo en su vida, tanto, que no podía ni imaginarse una vida sin ella.

Y sólo por eso debía tratar de controlarse esta noche.

Sin embargo esto debía aguantar.

"_Esto es aburrido! Aún no hizo nada para matarlo!_"

"_Sheen… estamos aquí para evitar eso, no para pedir eso!_"

"_Entonces somos los aburridos? Esto apesta…_"

"_**Oh ya te acostumbrarás… al menos eso dijo mi doctor!**_"

"_Carl… me tienes hasta aquí con tu doctor!_"

"_**Sólo un cuerpo sano es un cuerpo feliz!**_"

"_Ts… quién necesita eso cuando está Ultra Lord para hacernos felices!_"

"_Sheen estás demasiado obsesionado…_"

"_Nací como el más grande admirador de Ultra lord, y así me quedaré!_"

"_Pero si tenemos veintitrés años!_"

"_Pero yo tengo veinticinco! Nyah nyah Señora Pantalones Listos!_"

"_Sheen…_"

"_Qué?! Oh….Entiendo…_"

"_**Yo no entendí**_"

"_Tú nunca entiendes nada!_"

"_**No es cierto!**_"

"_Es cierto!_"

"_**No!**_"

"_Sí!_"

"_**No!**_"

"_Sí!_"

"_Chicos cállense ya! Ya casi suenan como Jimmy y Cindy!_"

'Hola…puedo escucharlos!' Jimmy pensó molesto.

Pero debía concentrarse en la noche. Suspiró hondo y caminó hacia el comedor.

"_OYE! Puedo verte! Hola Jimmy!_"

"_Sheen! Basta! Por supuesto que podemos verlo, porque estamos mirando por la ventana del comedor…._"

"_Eres tan lista mi reina…_"

"_Eso sí es cierto!_"

El comedor era color rojo con una alfombra en un tono oscuro. Una mesa de madera pero elegante estaba en el medio de la sala. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con más fotos. Un gigantezco reloj estaba colgado en la esquina, avanzando despacio. La enorme ventana tenía cortinas color rojo oscuro, que estaban abiertas corrientemente.

Un hombre con cabello rubio oscuro se acercó. Jimmy sonrió nervioso y sacudió la cabeza.

"B-buenas noches…Sr. Vortex…" tartamudeó. El padre de Cindy lo observó y esbozó una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches James…" respondió este amistosamente.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros a duras penas. El padre era aún más tenebroso que la madre… actuaba tan bien. Así él no sospecharía si lo asesinaba… clavarle un cuchillo hasta matarlo…

"Hola Jimmy!" la voz que tanto amaba Jimmy resonó. Volteó alrededor a mirar a su prometida… se veía tan genial como siempre, con su cabello rubio dorado hacia abajo y un vestido verde oscuro que combinaba maravillosamente con sus brillantes ojos.

"Ho--" cazó una mirada de los padres. El padre de ella se mordió el labo y lo miró oscuramente, mientras la madre entrecerró los ojos.

"Buenas noches, Cindy…" dijo educadamente. Ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso, pero al ver él cómo el padre apretó los puños, la evitó con la cabeza. Ella lo miró sorprendida y él decidió abrazarla al menos… pero cuando éste abrió los brazos, notó que el padre tensaba los músculos. Temeroso cerró extrañamente sus brazos y sacudió rápidamente la mano de ella.

"Buenas noches Cindy." Repitió rápidamente. Su prometida tenía una rara mirad en su rostro, pero antes de poder decirle algo, Jimmy recordó algo. Se acercó cuidadosamente a los padres de ella y dijo:

"Ejem… Sr. y Sra.…."

"_Sra. y Sr.! La Sra. Vortex es una persona orgullosa!_"

"Sra. y Sr. Vortex… quiero agradecerles por esta maravillosa…"

"_Oye eres bueno mintiendo!_"

"Velada… y quiero darles esto…"

Le dio a la madre de Cindy las flores. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella las abrió.

"_Oh mierda…_"

Las flores 'perfectas', que Sheen había escogido, eran unos tulipanes amargos. Esto no podría haber sido mucho peor… si no hubiesen pequeños guantes de boxeo en cada pétalo!

Jimmy estaba listo para morir. Esta era tan la peor noche de su vida entera!

Cindy sofocó un grito un poco y miró sorprendida y furiosa a Jimmy.

"SHEEN!" ella masculló y Jimmy sonrió nervioso. Su prometida sacudió la cabeza y le propinó una mirada fulminante.

"_Sheen… ESAS ERAN LAS FLORES PERFECTAS?!_"

"_Qué? Yo creo que tienen estilo!_"

"_Jimmy te va a asesinar, ya lo verás!_"

'Oh sí lo haré!' Jimmy asintió en sus pensamientos.

El rostro de la Sra. Vortex era de piedra, sus ojos escupían fuego.

"Gracias James…" afirmó con voz nula.

Jimmy sonrió nervioso.

"Bueno… Oí que esas fueron el grito en Paris…" tartamudeó, mientras se enrojecía furiosamente.

La madre de Cindy asintió lentamente.

"Bueno….esperaba algo como esto!" su voz estaba llena de maldición y Jimmy se encogió una vez más.

'Sheen corre tan rápido como puedas!'

Luego de aquella humillación suspiró hondo y le dio las golosinas al Sr. Vortex.

El padre de Cindy observó la caja.

"Frutillas en atún con… pedacitos de carne asada…"

La mandíbula de Jimmy se cayó, y le siguieron las de Cindy y su madre.

"Jeje… mis favoritas…" dijo débilmente Jimmy.

"_Operación: Regalos…fracaso!_"

"_**Pero si me gustan estos chocolates…**_"

Jimmy estaba indefenso. Había arruinado todo apenas en el comienzo. Ni se atrevió a ver a Cindy… no estaba seguro si ella le volvería a hablar de nuevo. Todo lo que quería hacer era salir corriendo para nunca regresar. Un silencio frío filtró el aire.

Finalmente, la Sra. Vortex habló:

"Qué tal si nos sentamos, por favor?"

Caminaron a la mesa. Jimmy observó nervioso a los padres, luego a Cindy.

'Oh por favor no me dejes, por favor siéntate al lado mío…' rogó silenciosamente.

Cindy tomó el asiento al lado de él y a pesar que su rostro estaba congelado, éste suspiró aliviado.

"Gracias…" murmuró él.

La madre de Cindy lo miró sorprendida.

"Gracias de qué?"

'Maldición tiene buen sentido del oído!'

"_Por invitarme a su casa…_"

"_Pero si no quería venir en primer lugar!_"

"_Eso no importa ahora!_"

"_MENTIRA! LIBBY ES UNA MENTIROSA! COMO PUDISTE MI REINA!_"

"_**Estoy decepcionado de tí Libby…**_"

"_Sólo mantengan la boca cerrada, chicos!_"

Empezaron la cena con una fresca ensalada. Tenía buen sabor, pero Jimmy no tenía apetito, ya que los padres de Cindy lo siguieron mirando, todo el tiempo.

"Así que…James…" comenzó la Sra. Vortex.

"_Ahora sí estás condenado, viejo… ay! Por qué me pegas?_"

"Espero que te guste la ensalada?"

"Ah sí sabe delicioso…" asintió Jimmy alegremente.

"Bueno me alegro que hayas venido a nuestra casa… ya que te casarás con mi hija pronto, verdad?"

"Sí eso es verdad… nos casaremos cuando el semestre termine…"

"Hmmm…" asintió la Sra. Vortex, sus ojos fríos fijados en Jimmy. Nadie dijo una palabra.

"Así que cuándo decidiste que podías casarte con mi Cindy?" el padre preguntó fríamente.

El rostro amistoso desapareció. Jimmy se movió incómodo en su asiento. Algo malo ocurría.

"Uh… no lo decidí yo sólo…"

"_No debes contradecir…_"

"…amo muchísimo a su hija y yo sólo se lo pedí y …sí…" su voz continuó nerviosa hasta que se apagó.

Cindy le sonrió. Pero la mirada de su madre se oscureció.

"Así que sólo le pediste por impulso, verdad? Sólo para saber si diría sí o no?" le preguntó amenazante.

"No…" respondió Jimmy desesperado.

"Yo…yo realmente quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con ella…" Ninguno de los dos padres quedaron convencidos, así que Jimmy decidió que la cosa más inteligente a hacer era cerrar la boca.

Otro quiebre le siguió.

"_ABURRIDO!!_" chilló Sheen tan fuerte que se podía escuchar totalmente en el comedor.

La cabeza de Jimmy se estremeció. Su amigo estaba destinado a arruinar su vida? Los Vortex lo miraron.

"Jimmy… qué fue eso?" preguntó Cindy, algo molesta.

Jimmy se encogió de hombros.

"Qué? Yo…yo no escuché nada…"

Se quedó mudo al mirar los rostros de los padres.

La Sra. Vortex aclaró su garganta.

"Un buen pretendiente has encontrado, Cynthia…"

Jimmy se puso rojo, intentanto borrar las imágenes de la muerte de Sheen de su mente.

"_Muy buen, Señor… continúa y no habrá ninguna boda!_"

"_**Sí Sheen casi lo arruinas…**_"

"_Dejen de molestarme! No es mi culpa, que los padres de Cindy sean tan desgraciados!_"

Jimmy hundió su cabeza. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo estaba muy mal… en su bolsillo… pero qué…

BOOM!

Los platos y la ensalada volaron por el aire, la Sra. Vortex tembló. Jimmy miró pasmado a la bolsa de aire que había salido de su bolsillo. De repente se salió del trance y se disculpó, mientras intentaba meter la bolsa de vuelta en su bolsillo.

"Lo siento tanto… Sra. Vortex…lo siento…" repitió débilmente.

La madre de Cindy tenía ensalada en todo su cabello, mientras el Sr. Vortex tuvo el revestimiento en sus pantalones. Sin decir una palabra, los padres Vortex se marcharon a limpiar sus ropas.

"Espera mamá, te ayudaré!" chilló Cindy corriendo tras su madre.

Jimmy tomó un plato y se golpeó con él en la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez.

"_Ese fue un clásico, viejo…_"

"_**Sí… la mamá de Cindy tenía ensalada por todas partes!**_"

"_Qué pasó ahí Jimmy?_"

Jimmy suspiró.

"QUE PASO? BIEN PRIMERO ME ESTAN DANDO DOLOR DE CABEZA CON TODO SU PALABRERIO, LUEGO ME AVERGÜENZAS CON TUS REGALOS 'PERFECTOS', SHEEN CHILLA FUERTE 'ABURRIDO' Y QUEDO COMO UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! Y AHORA, NO SOLO SUS PADRES ME ODIAN, PERO CINDY TAMBIEN!!" Gritó él, asegurándose que los Vortex no lo escucharan.

"_Uh…Jim… me refería a la bolsa de aire…_"

"_Y Jimmy, ya estás acostumbrado a que Cindy te odie, así que cuál es el gran lío… oye por qué me pones esa cara, Libby?_"

Intentando ignorar a Sheen, Jimmy respondió:

"No estoy muy seguro… la bolsa de aire estaba en mi hipercubo… pero de hecho sólo deja salir cosas cuando inserto la clave… y…" Había mejorado el hipercubo con los años y no tenía idea, de por qué la bolsa de aire se salió.

"Bueno, si alguien le quitara el dispositivo especial en la izquierda, el equilibrio sería distorsionado, y el hipercubo dejaría que salgan las cosas sin control pero…"

"_Uh…Jimmy… el dispositivo no es de casualidad uno brillante azul y con forma de gota de lluvia…_"

"Ah pero sí es ese…. un minuto… SHEEN!!"

"_Je Je… es posible que se lo quité y lo tiré por el inodoro…_"

Jimmy sintió que explotaba, pero intentó calmar su temperamento.

"Por… qué hiciste eso…?"

"_Bueno… quería ver si una gota de lluvia creada se mezclaría con agua de verdad…_"

"Sabes… No sé que decirte… Primero) COMO PUEDES SER TAN ESTÚPIDO? SEGUNDO) PARA QUE DIABLOS QUERIAS SABER ESO? TERCERO) NO PODIAS ENCONTRA LA MANERA DE OTRA FORMA? CUARTO) CUANTAS VECES TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE MIS INVENTOS QUINTO) VOY A MATARTE DE VERDAD! SEXTO)…"

"_Hay alguna respuesta donde dirás: Buen trabajo Sheen, ten una galleta?_"

"NO!!"

"_Oh… eso pensé…_"

"_Déjenme entender esto bien: Jimmy va a seguir la cena con dos adultos furiosos y un hipercubo defectuoso, dejando salir sus inventos locos incontrolablemente… verdad Jimmy?…Jimmy….hola Jimmy…JIMMY!!_"

Jimmy se sentó enseguida, un ojo le temblaba.

"Sheen… de veras voy a matarte!"

"_**Guau… lo estas diciendo tantas veces ya…**_"

"Cállate Carl!"

Unos minutos después, los Vortex regresaron. Jimmy estaba comiéndose las uñas. Cuando aparecieron, se levantó y habló:

"Una vez más…de verdad lo siento… no sé cómo pudo pasar esto…"

"Ah sí! Porque eres un buscapleitos!" le retrucó furiosa la Sra. Vortex.

"Pero… continuemos con la cena…"

Al sentarse, Cindy murmuró al oído de Jimmy:

"Por favor no hagas nada como eso otra vez… Mamá y Papá estan muy molestos ahora…"

Jimmy asintió incómodo, pensando en el hipercubo en su bolsillo…

Pero si pensó que la velada había sido mala hasta ahora, no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba…


	10. Mi suegra: se pone peor

_Libby:"Libby". Carl:**"Carl". **Sheen: "Sheen"._

Capítulo Cinco

Jimmy masticó incómodo su carne. Observando nervioso alrededor de a ratos, sintió miradas fulminantes clavándose en su propia cara. Una vez más el comedor estaba mortalmente silencioso. Sus pensamientos vagaban perdidos de aquí para allá, su expresión facial se tornó lentamente vacía. El tick tack del gran reloj sonó regularmente, pasando su mente hacia otra dimensión. La sala parecía crecer increíblemente de tamaño, los muebles bailaban enfrente de sus propios ojos. Los rostros de los padres de Cindy se desvanecieron y el mundo entero se transformó en un torbellino rodante de luces y colores. Sólo quería cerrar sus ojos, escapar de los colores que atormentaban sus ojos, escapar de ese lugar, ese infierno. Lo que quería era descansar…relajarse…vivir en una paz y quietud sólo una vez…

_"CIELOS! Mira esto!"_

_"Sheen cállate, quieres?"_

_**"Que no escuchaste el estallido de Jimmy? No lo hagas enojar otra vez; mis pantalones ya casi están secos otra vez…"**_

_"Eww…. QUE ASCO! Aléjate Carl, al menos un metro… Vamos, muévete!!"_

_"Si puedo preguntar amablemente, de qué estallido me estás hablando?"_

"…"

_"Estás bromeando, verdad?"_

_"Qué? No recuerdo nada! Oh no… hay algo que ustedes saben que yo no sé… o tal vez saben que yo quiero saber lo que saben así me hacen saber que saben más que yo para dejarme saber que yo no lo sé así me hacen querer saber lo que ya saben, sabiendo que no puedo resistirme a saber lo que ya saben, mientras que yo sé que lo que sea que supieran es importante para mí de saberlo así que al final todos sabemos que hay algo que ustedes saben que yo quiero saber pero saben que deben decirme para hacerme saber lo que saben, porque no lo sé y…"_

_"CIERRA LA BOCA!"_

**_"… Me perdí en alguna parte en el medio…"_**

_"JA JA! Prueba la mente superior psicológica de mi propio yo, mortal y reza por misericordia! VICTORIA, VICTORIA, sentido elaborador de superioridad!"_

_"Guau… Nunca supe, que sabías estas palabras, o al menos usarlas…"_

_"Quién sabe? Tal vez estoy predestinado para un destino con más suerte?"_

**_"Libby, me está dando escalofríos…"_**

_"Tal vez debería usar mi superioridad, para hacerlos arrastrarse… Podría gobernar un imperio… Sí… El Imperio Sheenington… pancartas con mi cara… grandes….gigantezcas….oh sí… cada uno sabría MI nombre… YO! JAJAJA mi cara en pasta dental…_"

_"Cada uno tiene un destino especial en su vida, no es así?"_

_"Y eso es sólo el comienzo… en cajas de cereales… en revistas… en dinero… OH DIOS MIO tal vez incluso en papel de dulces!"_

**_"No sé Sheen, si yo fuera un emperador podría…"_**

_"Sí… Todos conocerían a Ultra Lord….saber de él, amarlo, RESPIRARLO! Ultra Lord sería la RELIGION! Y YO SU MORTAL SIRVIENTE, LLEVANDO SU MENSAJE A LA HUMANIDAD!!"_

_"Estoy totalmente consciente, de que lamentaré esta pregunta luego… pero CUAL es exactamente el mensaje de Ultra Lord?"_

_"Cómo te atreves a preguntar, preciosa mortal?"_

_"Usted, señor tiene suerte que puso un 'preciosa' en la oración!"_

_"A pesar que esto me haría perder la fe en Ultra Lord, no puedo resistirme a tus hermosos ojos mi reina… Deberías saberlo, bella mortal. Maldita sea tu belleza!"_

_"Oye qué niña quiere un niño normal, si ella podría tener a un loco megalomaníaco, pidiendo su amor por ella durante sus planes de conquistar el mundo?"_

**_"Oh viejo… ustedes son tan románticos…"_**

_"Qué habré hecho de mal para terminar al lado de ustedes?"_

'Bienvenida a mi mundo!' pensó Jimmy lastimosamente. 'Le importaría a Cindy si sólo me clavo este cuchillo…?'

_"Ahora… mortales sin valor…"_

_"Ejem!"_

_"Uh… digo brillante mortal y niño estornudo sin valor…"_

**_"EJEM!"_**

_"… escuchen el mensaje de Ultra Lord…"_

**_"OYE!"_**

_"Sin palabras. Ahora chico Llama se une al concurso de los ridículos…"_

**_"ME RESFRIO, NO ESTORNUDO! ESO SUENA RIDICULO!"_**

_"Oh sí, eso no es lo único ridículo aquí…"_

_"Sabes Libs; creo que pasas mucho tiempo con la chica loca Vortex… ya casi suenas tan sarcástica como ella…"_

_"Oh dios… Adónde Sheen el emperador de miles y tres reinos idiotas fueron desperdigados?"_

_"Oh cierto digo… No te comportes sarcástica en mi precencia, brillante mortal o enfrenta las consecuencias!"_

_"Qué consecuencias?"_

_"Err… oye no me interrogues así como ese huevo mohoso de la liga de los villanos en ese entonces! Dije consecuencias, así que habrá quienes te espanten!"_

_"Guau… Casi me muero del miedo…"_

**_"Y YO NO ESTOY DESVALORIZADO!!"_**

_"Eh? Carl de qué demonios estás hablando, viejo?" _

**_"Bueno me dijiste niño estornudo sin valor y yo… y tú… DEJA DE MIRARME COMO SI ME HE VUELTO LOCO PORQUE SI LO HICIERA ME LOS COMERIA A TODOS USTEDES!!"_**

_"Oye… bienvenido a la tierra de los tontos… que bueno saber, que me consideres igual de loca…"_

_"Por cierto viejo, esta conversación hace rato se terminó. Cielos, cuán lento eres?"_

**_"No tan lento como lo eres leyendo!"_**

_"Cómo te atreves a asumir cómo yo sé leer!!"_

_"Bien ahora esto ya no tiene sentido..."_

_"Oh… te refieres a poner en orden las letras en tu cabeza así tienen sentido? OYE! Puedo leer, y apuesto a que lo sé hacer mejor que tú!"_

Jimmy se quejó molesto, afortunadamente poco audible. Quería desesperadamente salir allá afuera, sacudir a esas tres pestes fuera de ese maldito árbol y servirlos como cena en un plato hondo. Los nudillos de sus manos se volvieron blancos al apretar furiosamente la empuñadura alrededor de su tenedor. Para su mala suerte su prometida cazó una mirada de esto y levantó dudosamente una ceja.

'Estás bien?' le masculló cuidadosamente ella.

Jimmy asintió alegremente, llevándose una gran porción de comida en su boca como un patético intento de probar eso. La Sra. Vortex negó despreciablemente su cabeza ante esto.

"Tienes tanta hambre, James?" preguntó ésta, su voz derramando veneno. El Sr. Vortex lo observó de cerca, esperando impacientemente por alguna excusa por su comportamiento 'impropio'. Las palmas de Jimmy comenzaron a sudar al intentar dar una respuesta:

"Bueno no, Sra. Vortex… es sólo…"

'Demonios!' pensó desesperado. 'Es exactamente la razón por la que esos tres desgraciados están sentados en aquél árbol. Pero en vez de ayudarme, sólo discuten sobre las cosas más ridículas!'

_"Sí Sheen sé que la escuela es un lugar horrible y tormentoso… pero aún así, no es algo gracioso cuando una de veintitrés y un viejo de veinticinco discuten sobre quién lee mejor?"_

_"Y tu punto es…?"_

_"Mira… Qué? Creo que Jimmy necesita nuestra ayuda!"_

'Muy cierto!' Jimmy se mordió nervioso el labio. Los Vortex lo miraron expectante. Ya no le importaba más lo que pensaran de él. Tampoco le importaba lo que Cindy estaba pensando de él. En ese momento, le vino una revelación; la única forma de sobrevivir a esa pesadilla era vivir de pregunta en pregunta. Al diablo lo demás; debía lograr concentrarse en una solución a ese problema momentáneo. De otro modo dejaría esa casa como un loco listo para entrar a un manicomio.

_"De veras lo crees? Claro! Lo sabía en el momento, en que él empezó a salir con Cindy! Digo ella es una bocona, sarcástica, violenta, arrogante…"_

'Sólo dame más razones para matarte… como si de todas formas no tuviera suficientes ahora.'

_"…bien admito que a veces es una gran amiga de verdad"_

'Tu cabeza está segura… por ahora…'

_"… pero mi punto es: este tipo de veras necesita ayuda y si alguno de ustedes me hubiese escuchado a mí, estoy seguro que no se hubiese metido en este lío, este pobre tipo sin ayuda quiere vivir…"_

'Sólo elige tu forma de morir, yo me ocuparé del resto…'

_"Sheen… primero que nada digo que Jimmy necesita específicamente nuestra ayuda ya mismo. Segundo…"_

_"AUCH!!"_

_"Te dije miles de veces que no hables sobre mi amiga así! Además imagina… qué si esos dos aún siguieran negándose, discutiendo sus propias almas fuera de su cuerpo sobre los más tontos temas, que hubieses escuchado? Actuando como esa 'cosa de enemigos mortales' que nos hizo enfermar tanto a todos?"_

**_"AHHH Detente Libby, me estás dando pesadillas!"_**

_"Sí… Te entiendo. Pero al menos no debemos verlos besarse. Doce años y aún me da escalofríos!"_

'Ciertas cabezas van a rodar…'

_"Ya crece Sheen!"_

**_"Sí, yo vi su primer beso, y debo admitir que fue algo lindo!"_**

Jimmy se encogió de hombros horrorizado. Este era el momento en que supo una verdad de la vida: Carl debía morir también.

_"Cielos Carl! Demasiada información, viejo!"_

_"Y tercero y más importante: JIMMY PUEDE OIR TODA ESTA CONVERSACION!!"_

_"Oh cielo santísimo."_

**_"Creo que está más enojado hacia tí que antes, Sheen!"_**

_"Esta bien de verdad. Quédate aquí, Libby, que yo me voy a lanzar de aquí."_

_"Ni se te ocurra, no es la solución."_

_"No lo entiendes? Si muero ahora, será mil veces menos doloroso que lo que Jimmy me hará!"_

**_"Pero de hecho podría revivirte y matarte cuantas veces quiera… y entonces tendrás que sufrir dos veces…"_**

_"Carl. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos en todo el mundo, así que no lo tomes a mal: PERO TE ODIO!"_

**_"Oye, lo digo como lo veo! De veras…_**_snif_**_… me…_**_snif_**_… odias?"_**

_"ARGHH!! YA CALLATE, TONTO DE TONTOLANDIA!"_

**_"Sabes Libby, usas mucho las palabras 'Cállate', 'ridículo' y 'tonto' hoy!"_**

_"Sí, eso creo por qué?"_

_"Es la mala influencia de Cindy, les digo, mi amigo…"_

_"TU TE LO BUSCASTE!!"_

_"OOOOOWWWWW!!"_

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHH MI ESCAPULA!!"_**

El único sonido que Jimmy pudo escuchar, eran gritos y peleas. De pronto recordó la posición en que se encontraba. Los Vortex se estaban poniendo muy molestos. No había respondido a la pregunta y ya habían pasado varios segundos.

"Ejem Jimmy… Mi madre te preguntó algo creo…" dijo Cindy tan calmada como pudo. Jimmy podía ver cómo su mirada se oscureció, conociéndola estaba bastante enojada con él. Se mordió fuerte el labio, tratando de no pensar en el humor de Cindy y cuánto la estaba decepcionando en cada oportunidad. Dejó nervioso su tenedor, tosiendo calmadamente.

"Sí… ejem… es sólo que esto es tan…"

_"DOLOR, DOLOR AY ESTE DOLOR!!"_

**_"POR QUE YO? POR QUE ME PASA ESTO A MI?"_**

"… delicioso…" logró Jimmy decir, tratando de ignorar la pelea que estaba escuchando. Sonrió cuidadosamente, una sonrisa muy falsa.

"Sólo que no puedo comer más y…"

Jimmy casi se encogió al notar las miradas que los dos grandes Vortex le daban. Al lado de él podía sentir que Cindy crecía más decepcionada. Se perdía en las conversaciones y su pobre comentario aparentemente no hizo mejorar nada. Sonrió incómodo.

"Sí…y yo…y…olvídenlo…" su voz se apagó y pasó su mirada hacia su tenedor como si fuese la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

_"Lo arruinó, verdad?"_

_"Sip."_

_"Eso pensé…"_

_"Sí, adivina por qué?"_

_"Bueno, Libbyliciosa no te enojes conmigo otra vez, pero si tú lo hubieses ayudado en vez de quebrar nuestros huesos, no se habría puesto así de mal…"_

_"Sheen."_

_"Sí mi reina?"_

_"Estás asustado de lo que Jimmy podría hacerte, no es cierto?"_

_"Bueno asustarse no sería de hombres… Sólo me preparo para saber cuánto dolor podría causarme…"_

_"Ahora piensa en la peor cosa absoluta que podría hacerte…"_

_"Uh… e-está bien…"_

_"Ahora piensa en la peor cosa, que Cindy podría hacerte…"_

_"OH cie…e-e-e-s-tá bien…"_

_"Ahora multiplica esto por cien y ya sabes lo que yó te haré…"_

_"…"_

_"Y ahora pregúntate: Estás asustado?"_

_"…"_

_"Sheen?!"_

_"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_"Sheen!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_

_"SHEEN!!"_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-bien no-no puedo más….Carl podrías gritar por mí. Por favor?_

_"Disculpa?"_

**_"Por supuesto, para qué son los amigos?"_**

_"No puedo…creer…"_

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHH OOHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_**

_"Uh…Uh… bieeen eso es algo que …. ciertamente no me….esperaba…"_

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"_**

_"C-Carl…."_

_"Bien amigo, ahora es mi turno…. AAAAHH-"_

_"PAREN ESO, TONTOS!!"_

Jimmy se movió incómodo en su asiento. Podía jurar, que sus oídos le sangraban. Sus discusiones con Cindy nunca llegaron a ser tan malas como esta cantidad de tonterías, a pesr que todos en el pueblo les dijeron.

'Sólo enciérrenlos con estos tres y verán qué prefrieren!' pensó fúnebremente.

Una vez más Cindy captó que su pretendiente no estaba del todo bien. Decidió ésta obviamente empeorar las cosas para él cuando preguntó sin escrúpulos:

"Todo en orden, Jimmy?"

Inmediatamente las cabezas de los padres se alzaron, interesados en qué es lo que iba a decir. Jimmy tartamudeó rápidamente una respuesta:

"Sí todo está bien… Es sólo que hace mucho calor aquí…"

_"MENTISTE OTRA VEZ!"_

**_"Voy a tener una seria charla con mis muñecas llama sobre ser su amigo, viendo cómo miente tanto hoy…"_**

_"Qué?"_

**_"Como si eso fuera tan peculiar!"_**

_"Bueno verás…sabes qué? Olvídalo…"_

Cindy sonrió cómodamente. Era algo aterrador. Jimmy la amaba y todo, pero con todo respeto generalmente no era así de calmada y … tan amistosa como el día de hoy.

'Le habrán estado lavando el cerebro?' miró acusadoramente a sus padres.

Existía sólo una explicación. Él había entrado en un universo alterno.

Cindy, su Cindy era directa, fuerte… a veces un poco dura. Por supuesto podía ser muy dulce y encantadora y él amaba esa confusa mezcla de personalidades… pero nunca jamás Cindy era tan callada. Ella siempre era la primera en hablar, incluso si era un caso de vida o muerte, un momento inoportuno o sólo un momento admirable y maravilloso. Bueno, él podía sensir toda la noche cómo su molestia y decepción crecía, pero increíblemente ella dejó todo adentro, sin perder la calma para nada. Y como ya sabía, su prometida era bastante famosa por perder la calma bastante rápido. Era una de sus cualidades que hacían que esa chica sea una fiera. No es que él no apreciaba su control-propio (que estaba a millones de años luz del suyo ahora…) como si estuviera haciendo las cosas un poco más fáciles para él…pero la conocía demasiado tiempo para no notarlo.

Pero considerando qué…ejem… clase de personas tenía como padres, podía actuar de la misma manera, creyó.

"Abriré la ventana…"

Jimmy asintió un momento corto antes de abrir los ojos repentinamente al darse cuenta. La miró levantarse, miró hacia su plato, luego hacia ella y pegó un salto detrás de ella apenas ella había alcanzado la ventana, gritando desesperado:

"NOOOOOO!"

Saltó enfrente de la ventana y estrechó los brazos como para evitar que la abriera. Los padres, aún sentados, lo miraron sorprendido, la Sra. Vortex aún tenía el tenedor en su boca, causando que la comida se cayera en su plato, no es que eso no lo notara.

La expresión facial de Cindy cambió de sorpresa a enojo y al último de sospecha. Jimmy se encogió por dentro. No sólo se había hecho el idiota por Dios-sabe-cuántas-veces pero además hizo sospechar a su prometida. Y esto nunca jamás podía ser considerado algo bueno.

Habló amenazante y lentamente:

"Jimmy… cuál es tu problema?"

_"En verdad esa es una buena pregunta. Sabes unos años atrás decidí escribir un libro sobre todos los problemas de Jimmy. No creerás cuántos sitios tenía al final. Tomó unos cuantos meses de búsqueda exhaustiva y años de experiencia pero finalmente logré enlistar todos sus problemas… y adivina cuál era el problema número uno?"_

_"Oh mi…"_

_"Exactamente, esa loca niña rubia parada allí. Qué irónico, eh? Incluso me las arreglé para presentarle este libro personalmente a un publicista…"_

_"Bueno, y qué pasó?"_

_"Me dijo que antes que pensara en escribir sobre los problemas de otros, debería haber resuelto los míos. Sí aún quedaba tiempo entonces…"_

**_"Qué tipo listo…"_**

_"Oye, no hablaría si fuera tú, problema número siete!"_

_"Siete?"_

_"Siete. No me preguntes, no te diré nada acerca de este libro hasta que esté publicado!"_

_"Así que qué problema has sido tú?"_

_"Qué?"_

**_"Sí, Sheen todos sabemos que eres un problema enorme!"_**

_"Cómo te atreves? Yo no soy su problema. Estoy ahí para él para llevarle las bendiciones de UltraLord y explicarle su mensaje!"_

_"Claaaro…. Por cierto, cuál era ese mensaje otra vez?"_

Jimmy intentó duramente de pensar una explicación. Pero no tuvo ninguna.

"Yo… tengo algo de frío otra vez… y no quiero que nadie se congele…"

Ni la expresión de asombro de los padres ni la expresión de Cindy cambiaron.

_"Estás perdido viejo."_

De pronto una tormenta de ruidos explotó, y millones de luces estallaron del bolsillo de Jimmy. Muy brillantes y coloridas éstas giraron hacia la sala y los Vortex gritaron de sorpresa. Ignorado por todos pero por Jimmy una luz amarilla pasó sobre los demás por la sala y le pegó a la preciosa colección de la Sra. Vortex de caras y antiguas figuras de porcelana. Jimmy sintió que el latido de su corazón se incrementó. No… no la colección. Era el tesoro de la Sra. Vortex, algo de lo que ella estaba muy orgullosa y era muy seria sobre eso. Cerró aterrorizado los ojos. Imposible. Pero una vez que los abrió otra vez, sus temores se confirmaron. Sus inventos casi nunca fallaban. (A pesar de todo lo que decía Cindy). Después de todo era un genio.

Y a veces ser un genio significaba convertir la colección de figuras de porcelanas enteras de su próxima suegra... en queso fundido amarillo.

**_"Guau! Luces de colores, lindas, luces de colores!!"_**

_"Carl, me avergüenzas. Existe alguien menos hombre que tú?"_

**_"Al menos mi color favorito no es púrpura de niñas!"_**

_"El púrpura no es un color de niñas! El rosa es de niñas! El plateado es de niñas! Hasta, el negro es de niñas, pero no el púrpura, obvio mortal!"_

_"De hecho eso no importa ahora. Jimmy va a ser asesinado ahora, o por Cindy o por sus padres."_

_"Sí! Esto se está poniendo emocionante!"_

**_"No eres un buen amigo, Sheen!"_**

_"Te gusta quedarte toda la noche en una casa aburrida, mientras Jimmy tartamudea las cosas más embarazozas?"_

**_"Buen punto, eso creo…"_**

La tormenta de colores no se había detenido. Y como para hacer las cosas más miserables, Jimmy sintió que el hipercubo dejaba salir más cosas. Miró lentamente a sus pies… tembló y levantó su cabeza. Cerró los ojos una vez más y contó despacio…

'Uno…Dos…Tres…'

Miles, miles de pequeños monos, tan grandes como un pulgar bailaban a sus pies. Jimmy se pegó en la frente. Por qué demonios, había escuchado a Sheen y aceptó llevar el batallón de pequeños monos con él. No había ninguna maldita forma, que los Vortex vieran eso…

Otra luz captó la atención de Jimmy. Esta era de color verde. Jimmy rezó silenciosamente por salvarse.

Un grito fuerte, más alto que nunca antes sonó por el comedor. Demonios. La Sra. Vortex corrió desesperada por la sala; su pelo alto acomodado se había transformado en una planta verde, de aspecto saludable, con largas, y enriquecidas hojas.

_"Olvida todo lo que dije antes, esto es un clásico!"_

**_"Esto es mejor que el cine!"_**

_"Alguno de ustedes sabe de un buen servicio de citas? Cindy necesita un nuevo pretendiente para la boda…"_

Los monos corrieron por el comedor ignorados por la shockeada familia Vortex, escondiéndose en cada esquina oscura que podían encontrar. Las luces desaparecieron, el ruido terminó. Sólo la planta, que era ahora el cabello de la Sra. Vortex se quedó donde estaba. Cindy se apretó fuerte los labios juntos. Su padre sacudió incrédulo su cabeza, sin decir una palabra. Y la Sra. Vortex se levantó abruptamente. Apuntó acusadoramente con un dedo hacia Jimmy, quien apretó su espalda desesperado contra la ventana.

"TU!" gruñó ella, causando que Jimmy gimiera sin que se escuchara.

La Sra. Vortex volteó alrededor.

"Todos USTEDES siéntanse y coman!"

Jimmy dijo débilmente:

"De verdad, realmente…"

Furiosa la madre de Cindy volteó alrededor, sus ojos escupían fuego.

"SIENTATE Y COME!" gritó mandona.

"Si Señora."

Más rápido que un segundo se sentó, como le ordenaron. Ignorando qué hacer luego, los otros también. Jimmy ni se atrevió a mirar a su prometida. Libby tenía razón después de todo. Después de que esta noche terminara no tendría ninguna prometida más.

Mortalmente silenciosos continuaron su cena. De pronto oyó a alguien gritar sofocado por el cabezal.

_"No Jim… No… no la colección…"_

Jimmy parpadeó de dolor. Oh sí la colección. En el instante en que uno de los Vortex lo notara, seguramente sería estrangulado junto con las pequeñas figuras ahora de queso.

Los platos hicieron ruido. El reloj avanzó. Al final la Sra. Vortex rompió el silencio.

"Disculpen… creo que necesito mirar mi colección ahora…"

Cindy la miró sorprendida.

"Ahora? Pero por…?"

"Necesito calmarme… en serio"

'NOOOOOOOO!' chilló la mente de Jimmy. Las imágenes de tumbas con su nombre en ellas aparecieron en su imaginación.

_"Bien, no te preocupes Jimmy… te rescataremos!"_

_"Oh lo haremos?"_

Jimmy cerró los ojos, rezando por un milagro. La Sra. Vortex se acercó al placard, afortunadamente mirando las hojas que colgaban en su rostro. Justo cuando estaba por mirar arriba, el timbre sonó.

'SI!'

La Sra. Vortex salió de la sala, con una sorprendida Cindy mirando tras ella.

"Quiere abrir la puerta en ese estado?"

Su padre sólo se encogió de hombros. Enviándole a Jimmy una mirada fulminante, se levantó.

"Si me disculpan… tomaré un descanso… por un largo tiempo…"

Con esto dicho, se fue de la sala también.

_"Oh, oh….parece que estás solo con tu querida prometida… Si sobrevives a esta, sobrevivirás a cualquier cosa…"_

Cindy volteó a ver a Jimmy, la furia escrita en su rostro.

"QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUI?" le gritó ella a él. Jimmy retrocedió dos pasos.

"Cálmate Cin… tranquila… tranquila…"

Apenas podía creer que Cindy estaba perdiendo la compostura, media hora atrás. Porque la joven mujer enfrente de él estaba humeando, podía casi ver las chispas que salían de sus propios ojos. Y ahora, adivinen cuán desesperadamente quería a la Cindy lavada de cerebro de vuelta.

"Cómo…PODRIA…ESTARLO? Esta cena entera es un desastre! Y lo peor de todo, tiene el olor de Sheen y Carl por todas partes!"

Los ojos de Jimmy se agrandaron. Maldición, por qué tenía que ser tan inteligente? Sonrió indefenso…

"Uh…creo que deberíamos ocuparnos de tu madre… Tal vez quieran atenderla en un laboratorio, ahora…"

Y se apresuró hacia la puerta, con Cindy corriendo detrás de él y gritando:

"Y de quién sería la culpa, pensemos sobre eso!"

**_"Sheen tiene razón… de veras es muy sarcástica, a veces…"_**

_"Y te preguntas por qué?"_

Un hombre algo alto con cabello negro y un enorme mostacho se paró enfrente de la madre de Cindy. Tomó su mano y la sacudió amistosamente.

"Ah hola, Signora yo ser…Antonio, le traigo la Pizza…muy buena pizza, le aseguro…"

La Sra. Vortex miró confundido al hombre.

"Yo no ordené ninguna pizza…"

"Pero por supuesto Signora…es una buena pizza que ordenó, la mejor pizza Italiana en la ciudad, le aseguro…"

"Italiana? Su acento suena un tanto español…"

La mandíbula de Jimmy se cayó. Acento español…no podía ser, imposible…

"Oh pero signora, quién importa? Usted dice fideo, yo digo Pasta…usted dice cabello, yo digo planta verde horrible!"

Cindy enterró su cara entre sus manos, mientras su madre se estremecía. Jimmy se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

_"Y… cómo le va a Sheen?"_

Jimmy continuó golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared. Era este el intento de Libby de ayudarlo?

La Sra. Vortex le gritó a Sheen, quien respondió sin escrúpulos:

"Sabe signora, no sé su gusto… pero esa planta es muy fea…no podría comer una pizza ahora, podría vomitar."

Bang, bang. Esto sólo podría tratarse de una pesadilla.

"Mire estas hojas secas…y eww…qué asco!"

"ALEJATE TU …"

"Pero qué hay de la pizza? Es buena pizza, de veras se lo aseguro…!"

"Aléjate! Nunca ordené pizza! Ahora vete antes que llame a la policía!"

"Pero para entonces la pizza se enfría!"

"AGHHH!!"

"Por qué ordenó pizza, que ni siquiera quiere?"

Con un ruido seco, la Sra. Vortex pegó un portazo, su rostro rojo de furia. Se metió en el comedor, sin siquiera mirar a Jimmy y a Cindy.

Los ojos de Cindy se oscurecieron.

"Lo preguntaré sólo una vez… Ese acaba de ser Sheen?"

Jimmy tosió desesperado. De nuevo maldijo su mala suerte.

"Jimmy… qué ocurre?"

"CYNTHIA! NEUTRON! VUELVAN A CENAR!!"

Jimmy sonrió disculpándose con su prometida.

"Hablaremos de esto después…"

Luego de que tomaron asiento una vez más, Jimmy oyó nuevamente las voces de sus amigos en su cabeza.

_"Y bien? Qué tal estuve?"_

Jimmy apretó los dientes.

'Cuídate al dormir. Porque cuando acabe contigo, ni Ultralord será capaz de ayudarte…'

_"Sheen IDIOTA! Lo arruinaste más de lo que alguna vez pensé que otro lo haría!"_

_"Qué palabras tan duras mi reina! Pensé que era muy bueno!"_

_"Si… en asesinar a Jimmy!"_

**_"Es tan gracioso… todos usan las palabras 'matar' y 'muerte' hoy, pero nadie está muerto!"_**

_"Carl, cierra el pico. No queda tiempo para ser estúpido. Mi glorioso novio ha sido estúpido lo suficiente para todos nosotros… al menos por tres meses!"_

_"Oye, no es mi culpa que esa mujer no tenga humor!"_

_"Cuánto humor tendrías, si tu cabello se convirtiera en una planta?"_

_"Una planta fea!"_

**_"Sheen… de donde sacaste la pizza y el mostacho?"_**

_"Yo siempre cargo un mostacho conmigo, sólo por si acaso! Y traje la pizza en caso de que esto fuera muy aburrido…"_

**_"Bien … por alguna razón esto es raro!"_**

_"Sí! Qué tan extraño es un mostacho?"_

**_"Uhm… Todo…"_**

_"NO ES EL PUNTO! Sheen lo arruinaste!"_

Jimmy tragó saliva amargamente. A pesar que todo había salido mal, no lo habían echado al menos. Tal vez quedaba un poquito de esperanza aún.

Al mirar su cubierto, un pequeño mono estaba sentado encima de éste.


End file.
